The Sunset This Summer
by briita breakout
Summary: a long awaited more like three days second fanfiction i'm working on, this one is John Gomez/The Summer Set : i hope you enjoy :D
1. You'll shine one day

**Hey everyone, a lot of people wanted me to write another story, so i got started! i hope this is alright :D**

* * *

"John," I banged on the door, "open up I have to pee!"

John hesitated from behind the door, "you can't come in I'm naked."

"John we both know very well that I've seen you naked before," I huffed.

I stood outside the bathroom door of the apartment John and I shared. Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my names Lacey Monroe, I'm 19, and the boy that's holding me up out of the bathroom that's John Gomez from The Summer Set, we kinda have a thing going on, well if you call two and half years of dating a thing.

Finally the lock clicked on the other side and I pushed the door open, "thank god!" I sighed and padded into the bathroom. Closing the door behind me I looked up at John and froze, he was holding a tube of my…makeup?

"John," I stepped closer wrinkling my brow, "what are you doing buddy?"

"Covering up this," he pointed towards his neck and revealed a dark purple hickey.

I laughed under my breath while remembering the events of last night, it was Stephen's 21st birthday and he, John, and I all spilt a bottle of Jack Daniels to celebrate. It was a good thing our apartment was walking distance from John's old and now Stephen's house, because there was no way either of us were able to drive last night. Once we got back to the apartment John and I were still feeling good, and decided it'd be fun to mess around in the hot tub. Only problem, John hated hickeys and especially getting them before band practice, he thought they made him look skanky. Well if he was a skank, I was his skankette.

"Oh Johnny," I giggled and walked over to him. Taking the makeup out of his hand I dabbed a little in my palm and rubbed it over the purple mess on his neck.

"There," I smiled once it was completely covered, "wouldn't even know it was there."

John examined the spot in the mirror, "wow," he gawked, "how did you know how to do that?"

"Well," I rolled my eyes, "when we first started dating, back when we were what, 16? That was before you thought hickeys weren't so cool, so I'd have to learn how to hide mine from my parents for a while."

John laughed, "right right," he slipped on his favorite pair of white lens less glasses and tossed his hair around.

"What time do we have to be at Brians?" he asked finally settling on an acceptable hair flip.

"12:30," I replied, "so go get dressed bum." I kissed his cheek and slapped his butt as he walked out the door. I quickly peed and ran my hand under the sink, looking up I locked eyes with my reflection. The golf flecks in my hazel eyes glittered in the fluorescent light, I blinked a few times and watched as my still mascared lashes stuck together. My auburn hair fell over my shoulders in layers, and my nose piercing was flipped funny. I fixed the small hoop and reached for my toothbrush, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Lacey and John are here!" Jess called to the group as we walked through Brian's front door. Jess walked over and we did our secret handshake, we'd been friends since before I'd even met John, I loved her to death. Following the sound of tuning guitars John and I finally joined everyone in the basement. Stephen sat on a stool and sucked at a can of coke, Brian and his girlfriend Kelsey sat on the couch as she double checked her camera; she was the band photographer. Josh shoved a handful of cheetos in his mouth and wiped his hands on his jeans, Jess bounded down the stairs behind us and clicked off the phone,

"Alright," she hung the phone up on the wall, "pizza's all ordered."

"Sweet," Brian hopped up off the couch and grabbed a microphone, "let's get at least one song in before the food get's here."

John laid down his guitar case as I took a seat next to Kelsey on the couch. She was a pretty girl, long blonde hair, deep cerulean eyes and cute pinkish-purple cat's-eye glasses. Before the band I didn't really talk to her much because we hung out with different people, but once she started dating Brian we got pretty close.

"This one's called Cross Your Fingers," Brian announced into the mic."

"Brian," I laughed, "this is band _practice_. Kelsey and I already know all your songs."

"I know," Brian stuck his tongue out at me, "we have a show in a few weeks and I want to get the introduction done."

"You're a dork," I teased.

"He might be a dork," Kelsey mumbled to me, "but he's my dork."

John adjusted his mic and cleared his throat into it, "this one is dedicated," John coughed, I expected he was going to be sweet and dedicate it to me, but instead, "to all the pimps, hoes, and capybara's out there."

Everyone laughed but Brian who rolled his eyes in frustration, maybe he was just having a bad day, "anyway," he began, "this is Cross Your Fingers, hope you enjoy."

John began playing and soon everyone joined in, this was my favorite song.

"_Stay up around the clock  
Until you get your fix, you get your thrill  
Oh, I'm gonna keep you hear all night  
If you're ready for this_

I'm gonna give give, everything I've got  
Keep up, keep it down  
I'm gonna give give everything I've got  
Keep it down

Forget the night life  
Oh you're my favorite thing about this town  
So come with me, I'll take you home  
And you can stay the night  
If you cross your fingers

You've got a heavy heart  
I'm sure  
You've got me where you want me  
You're running circles in my head  
Are you restless? Are you ruthless?  
Are you ready for this, are you ready?

_Stay up around the clock  
Keep up, keep it down  
Stay up around the clock  
Are you ready, are you ready for this?_

Forget the night life  
(are you ready for this?)  
You're my favorite thing  
my favorite thing  
you've got me where you want me  
you've got me oh…"

Jess crashed the song out and Kelsey and I stood up clapping, "amazing guys!" I gushed. Brian smiled and John blew me a kiss, I caught and threw it on the ground. John gasped and clutched his "hurt heart," smiling I bent down and cradled the "kiss" in my hands and tucked in my pocket.

"Phew," John wiped his forehead, "you scared me there."

"Alright," Brian announced, "this one's called Punch-Drunk Love."

"Yes!" John pumped his fist in the air, "finally!"

"What are you so excited about?" Brian asked before taking a sip of water.

"That we're finally doing this song," John explained, "I finally get to sing the bridge."

"I'm singing the bridge," Brian replied, "we already decided this."

"_We_ didn't decide anything," John placed his guitar on the ground, "I thought I was singing the bridge.

"Uhm John, I do the singing in this band, remember?" Brian rolled his eyes.

"Reality check," John boomed standing up, "_I_ wrote the song for _my_ girlfriend, and all I'm asking is to sing the bridge, not the whole thing."

"I'm singing the song John, it's over," Brian grabbed the mic and faced "the audience."

I could see in John's face he was extremely angry but being the John he was he grabbed his guitar and waited for Jess to count off. Brian began singing and John cursed under his breath, I felt bad, John was an amazing singer, and he should be able to sing his own song.

Brian reached the bridge and sang it obnoxiously loudly, fed up John unplugged his guitar and stormed out of the basement. Everyone fell silent, I followed him up the stairs and found him in the kitchen.

"John," I rubbed his back, "you alright?"

Turning around he slid his arms around my waist, "I'm fine, just pissed."

"I don't know why Brian's acting like that babe but I promise you, you'll get your chance to shine," I lightly kissed him.

"It's just, I wrote that damn song, and I can't even sing it," John went back to ranting.

"Hey you," I looked up at my smiling with my eyes, "you are my rockstar, and always have been. Don't let one song, one day break you, you're gonna shine one day, I promise."

John sighed and kissed my forehead, soon a knock came upon the door,

"Pizza's here," I broke away from his hold, "I'll stall the guy, you go get the money."

John bounded downstairs and I pulled open the door, a gawking teenage boy stood holding a cloth case containing the pizza.

"Lacey?" he smiled.

"Erm hi," I tried to recognize his face.

"Oh you don't know me," he chucked, "I'm just a fan of The Summer Set and I know you're dating John."

"Oh right," I shook my head, this was creepy, "uhm the money should be up soon."

"Cool cool," the boy replied, "this is so cool."

I tried to laugh and then I heard footsteps behind me and silently thanked John for breaking the awkwardness,

"Hey babe," I smiled once John reached the door, "this is..." I motioned towards the pizza boy.

"Greg," he smiled.

"This is a Greg," I explained, "he's uh, he's a big fan of you guys."

John snorted and handed Greg the money, "you mean he's a fan of those guys in the basement," he replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean I'm not in the band anymore," John smiled and placed the pizza on the table, "I quit."

* * *

**how was that?**

**reviews = love :)**


	2. John Gohhhhhhh

Sorry this took so long :( here's chapter 2!

**WARNING; EXTREMELY RACY, JUST SAYING ;)**

* * *

We silently walked back to the car and John plopped in the driver's seat, I looked at him in confusion,

"You quit the band?" I asked.

"I quit the band," he sighed, "I'm not putting up with it anymore."

"Putting up with what?" we peeled out of the drive way and John threw up his middle finger towards Brians house.

"Putting up with the bullshit," John explained, "I work my ass off for this band, and I get no credit. I can't even sing my own song."

"John," I rubbed his shoulder, "you know how Brian is with the singing thing, he's probably jealous because you _can."_

"Well whatever," John switched on the radio, "fuck it."

"John," I rubbed my forehead, "I don't think you realize what you just did."

"I know exactly what I just did," John tried to justify himself.

"No," I corrected him, "you don't."

I stomped into the bedroom and let the door slam behind me, I was pissed that John wasn't understanding what he did was incredibly immature.

"Lacey," John called throwing open the door, "what the hell?"

"John," I flopped down on the bed in frustration, "I don't want to talk to you right now. Come find me when you come to your senses."

"I don't know what I did wrong!" John stepped in the bedroom actually looking sincere.

"John," I rolled my eyes, "you just quit the band you've been in for basically half your life, the band you started with your brother; I may add. And all because you wanted to sing one song?"

"A song I wrote for you!" he boomed, "and I quit the band for you. Everything is for you, it's never been about the band."

"What are you saying?" I asked, motioning for him to sit down on the bed.

"When we were twelve you told me you thought guys who played guitar were cool," he explained.

"I said that?" I asked giggling.

"Yeah you did," John smiled and pushed up his glasses, "I learned how to play cause I wanted you to think I was cool too."

I couldn't believe he'd never told me this before, it was only making me fall more in love with him.

"And then the band happened," John began, "and I figured, hey I'll take a shot! So I asked you out, and you said yes."

"Wow John," I gushed, "I can't believe I didn't know that."

"You always believed in me," John explained reaching up to grab my hand, "and you said in the kitchen, 'I'd get my chance to shine.' Maybe now's my time."

"John I didn't mean quitting the band when I said that," I replied.

"I know," John sighed, "but maybe things will work out, I can always right new songs, I mean I've got my inspiration 24/7."

I couldn't help but blush. John really knew how to make a girl feel on top of the world.

He crawled up and laid down next to me, I remained sitting up and we intertwined fingers.

"I can't believe I quit the band," he finally breathed.

"John you're just realizing this now," I huffed.

"I really did it, I quit," he looked distressed, "I made a mistake didn't I?"

"I don't think I should answer that," I half heartedly replied.

"I let everyone down," John's voice started to crack.

"No," I shook my head, "you didn't, remember what we just talked about!" I tried to go into good girlfriend mode, even if I didn't agree with his choice.

"I let Stephen down, and Jess. And Josh," John covered his eyes, "they're all gonna hate me."

"No John," I climbed on top of him and lifted his hands, "they don't hate you, no one could hate you."

"But I quit the band!" I was glad this was finally settling in, "I'm so fucked!"

"John," I reached down and pecked his lips, "remember what you just said, this is your chance to shine! You've got your talent, and you've got me, remember? I believe in you, I always have."

John sat up and grabbed the edge of the bed so I wouldn't fall off his lap. Before I could say anything John kissed me again softly. Holding my breath I waited for him to make the next move, the bridges of our noses gently brushed as he gazed down. I kissed his forehead and ran my fingers through his hair, his neck was tense and I could tell the stress was finally getting to him.

"John," I whispered, "look at me."

He looked up into my eyes and I pulled off his glasses, "stop worrying, just kiss me."

Pecking my lips he soon moved to my neck and then pulled off my shirt, my spine tingled every time his skin brushed against mine. Biting his neck softly I reached for his jeans and quickly unzipped his fly. Pulling his shirt off above his head I softly kissed his collar bone and reached for his boxers. John moaned under his breath and pushed me down on my side of the bed. Kissing down my torso he pulled off my jeans and threw them on the floor followed by his. John held me in his arms as our bodies synchronized, and I'd never felt closer to him in my life.

I woke up to an empty bed and blinked my eyes awake, where had John gone?

"Thank man sounds sick," I heard a voice say behind me. Turning over I noticed John sitting in the computer chair on the phone.

"John," I whined, "what are you doing?"

"I'm starting my own band," he exclaimed hanging up the phone.

"And you decided this when?" I asked.

"As soon as Halvo called and said Rocket's going on tour in the spring and they need an opener," he explained.

"I thought The Summer Set was their opener?" I asked.

"Not without their guitarist they're not," John smiled, "they dropped out about an hour ago."

"You're starting your own band, and taking The Summer Set's place on tour?" I tried to grasp the situation.

"Hell yeah I am," John hopped up out of the chair, "you play bass right? You'd do that for me?"

"John, I haven't been playing for that long, I, I don't know," I replied.

"Oh come on!" he pleaded hopping on top of me, "for me?"

"I hate you, you know that?" I play growled at him.

"And why is that?" John winked, "have I been a bad boy?"

"Well then I guess I'll just have to punish you huh? Bad boy," I pulled him into a kiss and then dragged him under the covers.

John starting his own band could wait for a little while, the only thing that was on my mind, was the fact that John's boxers were hitting the floor, once again.

* * *

thanks for reading :)

reviews = love :)


	3. Good Cop, Bad Girlfriend

**chapter three :) it took me a little while to get all the ideas for this, but i hope you enjoy!! :D**

* * *

"John where are we going?" I whined as we pulled down the driveway.

"I told you goof," John flipped on the radio, "we're going to get lunch with Eric and Britta."

"But I'm not even hungry," I looked over at John; he was so excited about starting his own band. I wanted to be supportive, but I missed everyone in The Summer Set and since John quit I haven't been able to see them.

"Halvo might know a guy who could play drums for the band, I can't remember what he said his name was, but he seems cool," John explained.

"Sounds great," I mumbled and stared out the window.

"Well aren't you excited I'm starting my own band?" John asked grabbing my hand.

"I'm excited for you because I love you John, you know I do. But I still feel bad for Jess, Josh, Brian and Stephen. They we're my friends before we even started dating John. And Stephens your brother have you even talked to him in the past week?"

"Of course I have," John cleared his throat, "we talked last night, I think…"

"No you didn't John, you were on the phone with Eric last night, talking about your band," something clicked in my head, "wait, why is Eric so happy about you starting your own band anyway?"

John's expression got really tense for a second, "Because," he started, "Britta's going off on her 'All These Mistakes I've Made' tour and Rocket and The Summer Set were originally signed up to co-open."

"And?" I asked confused.

"And Britta and Brian, well you know, they kinda had a thing behind Eric's back last year," John explained.

I gasped, "she cheated on Eric? Aren't they like married?"

John laughed, "no, no! she didn't cheat on him, we just all got really drunk one night back at her old apartment and I guess Britta and Brian ended up kissing. Only once though, and she told Eric about eventually. And it was before they got married."

"Holy shit," I couldn't believe I'd never heard about this, "now it all makes sense."

"So he figures no Brian, no drama," John shrugged and pulled into the Chipotle parking lot.

As soon as I walked through the glass door the smell of spices filled my nostrils and I suddenly felt hungry.

"Lacey!" I heard a familiar voice squeak before I opened my eyes again. Britta bounded over and wrapped me into a hug, her hair smelled like fresh peaches and as she pulled away I noticed she had a unique glow about her I hadn't noticed before, and her shirt looked a little tight too.

"Hi hun," I finally laughed, "how've you been?"

"Just great," Britta replied as we walked back to the table, "but not so great when I found out about the band splitting up, kinda bummed about that."

"So I'm not the only one!" I sighed in relief.

"You don't want John to start his own band either?" she asked almost whispering.

"To be completely honest," I began, "I'm really pissed off at the whole situation."

Britta took a sip of her coke and shook her head, "I feel you sister."

I looked over at the guys standing at the counter, Eric was wearing his favorite leather jacket and skinny jeans; his usual attire. Knowing him since pre-k I knew he was a good guy, and was perfect for Britta, but him supporting John just so Brian wouldn't be on Britta's tour was completely selfish.

The guys came back to the table with the treys and Johns slid my tacos in front of me, I loved how he knew exactly what I wanted, without even asking.

"So should we tell them now or wait?" Britta asked Eric grabbing his hand.

"Tell us what?" I raised my eyebrow, "what's going on guys?"

"Well," Britta smiled, "I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT!?!" I shot up out of my chair and everyone in the restaurant gave me and awkward look.

"Lacey sit down," Britta giggled.

"Congratulations guys," John patted Eric on the shoulder, "that's awesome."

I couldn't believe Britta was actually pregnant, she was only 19, and her and Eric had only been together since July. Britta and I were the same age and John and I had been dating since we were 16, and we haven't even thought about talking about marriage, and now she's pregnant. I was almost jealous.

"When'd you find out?" I finally asked.

"A few weeks ago," Britta replied.

"We wanted to keep it on the down-low until we found out it was real this time," Eric laughed reminding me of the time back in September when they had a pregnancy scare right after Britta left for California.

"But it's absolutely real this time?" I asked.

"Yupp," Britta gently rubbed her tummy, "I'm having a baby."

My head was spinning, how was Britta gonna go on tour pregnant?

"What are you gonna name it?" John asked putting a chip in his mouth.

"If it's a boy, Hawke Christopher. And if it's a girl," Britta began.

"Tayla Ryann," Eric interrupted her.

"Oh," I replied awkwardly.

"Well _I've _always wanted to name my first daughter Kennedy Sophia," Britta explained, "but Eric finds this would be too awkward."

"Naming your child after your ex-boyfriend?" I laughed.

"Oh god no!" Britta shouted, "I've wanted to name my daughter that since I was 14, but I want a name that Eric and I agree on."

I shook my head and took a bite of my taco, some sauce dripped on my chin and John grabbed a napkin and quickly wiped it away. Britta smiled and took another sip of her drink,

"you guys are too cute," she gushed.

"Who us?" I laughed, "we're not cute, we're old news."

"Oh shut up!" Britta smiled, "you guys are cute, I'm jealous."

"I'm sitting right here," Eric exclaimed with a mouthful of burrito.

"Oh be quiet you, we're married now, I don't have to be nice to you," she leaned her head on his shoulder. He swallowed and kissed her brow,

"You better be nice to me," Eric smiled, "I'm yo baby daddy."

"Actually I'm not exactly sure about that, you Brian and I, whew" Britta tried to make a joke.

Everyone fell silent as Eric slammed away from the table and headed for the door,

"I'm so sorry guys, I'll be right back," Britta said before leaving the table. Her face was already turning red.

I watched as they argued on the other side of the window, what Britta said wasn't even that bad.

"Do they always fight like that?" I asked John.

"Eh," John replied, "it's not so much fighting it's Eric's insecurities."

"What do you mean?" I asked breaking focus from the window.

"All I'm saying is that Eric watched how fast Britta left Kennedy, in a heartbeat. And he's afraid that could happen to him," John explained.

"But Britta left Kennedy because he cheated on her, and she left him _for_ Eric," I replied trying to make sense of this.

"Yes," John agreed, "but the night before Britta and Kennedy spilt, her and Eric kissed in Eric and Nick's hotel room."

"What?" I gasped hearing this for the first time.

"Uhm-hm," John took another bite of burrito, "so to Eric, kissing Brian meant they were gonna end soon."

"Well that's not happening," I shook my head no; "she loves him a lot."

"He knows," John replied, "it's just complicated."

Britta and Eric walked back into the restaurant and joined us back at the table,

"Sorry guys," Eric apologized.

"It's chill man," John slurped some coke.

"So anyway," Britta began, "about the band, what's going on?"

Eric cleared his throat, "I called my friend Loren to see if he wanted to play drums for you guys, but he said he couldn't tour this spring. But he recommended some guy named Chris, I told him to meet us here, he should be here any minute."

"Lacey, can I talk to you a minute?" Britta asked before pulling me away from the table.

"What's up?" I asked as we stepped in the bathroom, "and by the way, I still can't believe you're pregnant! This is so exciting."

"I can't believe it either," she replied "but I want The Summer Set back together, and now that I know you do too we gotta make a plan."

"Okay and how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"I'm texting Kelsey," Britta whipped out her phone, "she needs to know you want the band back together too."

"And she's gonna give us an idea of how to fix this?" I asked confused.

"No," Britta laughed, "she just needs to know."

"Okay," I rolled my eyes, "but still, if John likes this Chris guy then the band has a drummer and bassist."

"A bassist?" Britta looked up at me confused, "Lacey you're not!"

"John asked me," I replied, "I couldn't say no, he's my boyfriend."

"And?!?" Britta exclaimed, "Eric's my husband and I wouldn't sing for a band he started if he asked me; Nick, Andrew, and Justin are like my brothers now."

"I know," I replied, "I just didn't want to say no, I don't want him to think I don't believe in him."

"Lacey," Britta typed back to Kelsey, "you're not playing bass in John's band."

Just then I heard a click and a stall door opened, Gabi stepped out and clutched a small purse.

"Gabi?" how long was she in the stall? Britta's face turned red and she shot me an 'I'm uncomfortable' look.

"Hey Lacey," Gabi shyly smiled, "hi Britta."

"Hi," Britta tried to force a smile.

"I heard what you guys were talking about, and if you don't mind, I have an idea," she explained placing her purse down on the counter.

"Shoot," I said leaning against the wall.

"Well knowing John, he wouldn't want his girlfriend hanging around at band practice when her ex boyfriend was in the band," Gabi raised her eyebrow.

"But I didn't date this Chris guy," I replied.

"But does John know that?" Gabi asked.

"I mean, we've been friends since we were little, but I didn't tell him about every relationship I had," I justified.

"That's perfect," Britta gushed, "pretend this Chris guy is an ex, John wouldn't even think about considering him for the band."

"Alright," I replied shrugging, "I'll try it out."

Britta and I turned to leave the bathroom and I thanked Gabi,

"No problem hun," she replied, "and Britta," she called after her.

Britta whipped, "uhm hm?"

"Congratulations on the baby, you're gonna be a great mom," she shyly exclaimed.

"Thank you," Britta smiled, "that means a lot. It was nice seeing you."

We exited the bathroom and joined the guys back at the table,

"So," I began, "what's the deal on this Chris guy?"

"Yeah, I think I might know a Chris that plays drums," Britta lied.

"His names Chris Danforth," Eric explained, "I guess he's from Scottsdale."

"Chris Danforth," I raised an eyebrow, "now that sounds familiar. Britta didn't I date someone named Chris Danforth?"

"How would Britta know who you dated, she grew up in Conn…" Eric began.

"Oh yes, he sounds very familiar," Britta interrupted him.

"Oh yeah, we definitely had a thing," I lied, "dare I say he was my first love. Terrible breakup."

"It's a shame," Britta shook her head.

"It really is," I tried not to laugh, "hopefully when I see him today all those deep, pushed down feelings don't come back."

"Uhm, maybe this Chris guy, maybe it won't work out after all," John's voice cracked.

"Well why not?" Britta fake gushed.

"I uh, I want to you know keep looking before I narrow my options," John explained.

"Alrighty," Eric rolled his eyes, "I'll call Chris then."

Britta shot me an accomplished look and I took a sip out of my coke.

"Oh hey man," Eric said into the phone, "you know what, don't worry about it, it's not gonna work out after all. Yeah, yeah man, the band, it's just looking to keep its options open for now, alright thanks for understanding. Okay, bye."

John took the last bite of his burrito and grabbed his keys,

"Alright, well now that that failed, you guys ready to go?" he asked standing up.

"Yeah, we're gonna go look at baby stuff," Britta smiled.

I laughed, "when are you even due?"

"August," Britta replied rubbing her belly.

"And you're going to look at baby stuff now?" I asked chuckling.

"She's excited," Eric smiled, "I can't help it, I am too."

"Alright well have fun guys," I replied as we walked towards the door, "I'll call you later."

We all got in our cars and pulled out of the parking lot,

"Britta's pregnant," I sighed still in shock.

John studied my expression and replied, "that'll be us one day I promise, just not now."

"I know," I replied resting my hand on his on the shifter, "what's the rush?"

"But we can always have fun practicing," John winked.

"You're such a perv," I pulled my hair up into a bun and let the wind kiss my face out the window.

"I love you kid, ya know that?" John took his eyes of the road and quickly kissed my cheek.

"I love you too boo, but don't kill us," I grabbed the wheel.

We swerved into the driveway of the apartment buildings and quickly threw the car in park. Before John could take the keys out of the ignition I flew out of my seat and nestled on his lap. My butt honked the horn and we both laughed as we jumped simultaneously. John reclined the seat and pulled me into a kiss.

Okay so maybe using sex to distract John from thinking about the band wasn't the best thing to do, but hey it was working wasn't it?

* * *

thanks for reading :)

reviews = sunshine!


	4. Californication?

**chapter 4? why yes! :) hope you like, be prepared for some tears! :(**

* * *

"Alright girls let's get this secret meeting started," Kelsey announced as she placed a bowl of chips at the center of the table.

"Secret meeting?" I asked snapping my cell phone shut.

"Uhm yeah," Britta replied, "You don't think I told Eric where I was going, do you?"

"If Brian knew I was talking to you guys he'd flip," Kelsey admitted.

"That's ridiculous," I rolled my eyes; "John knows exactly where I am, he's the one who brought me here."

"He brought you to the girlfriend of his ex-best friend's house?" Britta asked.

"We only have one car," I replied, "and yes, why would he care?"

"Cause the whole point of this meeting is to stop John from starting his own band," Kelsey answered.

"And? He doesn't know that," I stuffed a chip in my mouth and huffed, this wasn't going to be fun.

"Whatever, the point is if John starts his own band then The Summer Set is really over, and I'm not letting that happen," Britta stifled.

"Neither am I," Kelsey agreed.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"We need to get Brian and John to talk," Britta suggested.

"That's not gonna happen," Kelsey and I said simultaneously.

"And why is that?" Britta asked

"Because John quit the band because of Brian, and Brian hates John for quitting the band," Kelsey replied.

"So if Brian and John hate each other how are we going to get the band back together?" Britta asked.

Kelsey and I sat in silence for a few seconds; I picked at my nails and tried to think of a plan.

"Maybe," Kelsey began pushing her glasses up her nose slightly, "maybe we can't get the band back together, maybe we're really going to have to accept the fact that The Summer Set's over."

"No," Britta whispered, "I can't accept that. The Summer Set is too amazing of a band and means way too much to me to let that happen."

"But just think," Kelsey tried to suggest, "they just get a new guitarist and they don't have to change the name of the band."

"No way!" I jumped up, "There's no way Stephen would allow them to replace John! Are you fucking crazy? That's his brother for Christ's sake."

"You mean the brother he hasn't talked to since he quit that band? Face it your boyfriends a backstabbing, immature, little bitch," Kelsey barked back.

"Shut the fuck up Kelsey!" Britta yelled, "You don't know the first thing about John! You've only been dating Brian for what 2 months?"

"Well at least I didn't get knocked up after 6 months," Kelsey yelled back, "oh and may I add that you cheated on Eric with MY boyfriend! Whore!"

"What the fuck!" I yelled, "both of you stop yelling!"

"Kelsey you crossed a line," Britta growled through her teeth.

"I'm sorry," Kelsey was shaking, her fragile frame trembled with every word, "I'm not like that, I didn't mean that."

Britta stared at the floor and crossed her arms; I couldn't believe what had just happened. There was no reason to fight, and the more we fought, the less chance the band had at getting back together.

"Let's pretend like that didn't just happen," I finally broke the silence, "we have to figure out what we're gonna do."

"Agreed," Britta sat up and directed a stare at Kelsey, "are you going to speak."

"Yes," Kelsey cleared her throat, "I think I have a solution."

"Do tell," I encouraged her.

"The All These Mistakes I've Made tour, it's Britta, Rocket, and then two other spots are open…" Kelsey explained.

"You're not saying that John's band and The Summer Set would be on the same tour, are you?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Kelsey congratulated herself for such a good idea by popping a chip in her mouth.

"Well if Brian and John agree not to kill each other I don't see why that idea wouldn't…" Britta began but was soon interrupted by her phone blasting "tiK toK" by Ke$ha.

"It's my tour manager Steve," Britta announced once she pulled out her phone, "Hello?"

I couldn't make out what Steve was saying but Britta's face went from being very excited to bummed almost instantly.

"That's great Steve, tell the guys I said 'hi'," Britta said into the phone, "oh alright, I'll call Kenny later then, tell him I miss him too. Okay bye bud."

"Kenny?" Kelsey asked once she hung up the phone.

"Guys," Britta sighed, "The Maine just signed onto the tour."

"So there's only one spot open?" I asked my voice falling.

"There's only one spot open," Britta replied.

***

"What are we going to do?" Kelsey flopped down on the couch. After coming up with no ideas in the musky den we finally climbed the stairs and retired to the TV room. Britta was on the phone with Kennedy talking about the tour and what was going on with The Summer Set. I couldn't help but notice how flirty she was being, but Kennedy had that kind of effect on her, I don't think she could help it. I couldn't imagine losing John like Britta lost Kennedy, but she was so happy with Eric, maybe it was for the best.

She clicked off the phone and huffed a sigh of relief, "Kennedy has an idea," she finally announced.

"That being?" I asked.

"We target Stephen," Britta replied, "we get his brother on our side, we get John on our side, and then finally we work on Brian."

"What's Stephen gonna do?" Kelsey asked.

"He can talk some sense into John," Britta explained, "He could get John to let go of this whole, 'his own band' idea."

"But what if it doesn't work?" Kelsey asked, "It's not like John always listens to what Stephen says. Stephens not the reason John joined the band."

"Yeah that was me," I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Britta asked sitting up.

"No, NNothing," I stuttered, "I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did," Kelsey smirked, "you said you were the reason John joined the band."

"So what?" I swallowed hard.

"That's it!" Britta screamed.

"That's what?" I asked.

"It's you Lacey!" Britta smiled, "you're how we're gonna stop this."

"You're John's everything," Kelsey slyly announced.

"You're his inspiration," Britta snickered.

Britta and Kelsey looked at each other and nodded.

"Guy's no, I'm not…" I pleaded.

"Lacey, you're our last hope!" Britta crawled over to me on the floor.

"If John doesn't have you, he'll be so depressed he won't be thinking about starting his own band," Britta rubbed my shoulder.

"And then you know who'll call him to see how his newly single ex-best friend is?" Kelsey raised her eyebrow.

"And then guess what band will slowly find its way back together, and ready to go on tour?" Britta smirked and grabbed my hand, "you have to do this."

Tears started to form in my eyes just thinking about hurting John, "guys I can't do this, I'm sorry."

"Lacey you have to," Britta tightened her grip on my shoulder as I tried to pull away, "how much does The Summer Set mean to you?"

"John means more to me!" I screamed back letting the tears fall.

"Lacey it's not like you guys are actually going to end forever," Kelsey justified, "just until the bands okay."

"And what if that never happens!" I yelled at Kelsey, "why don't you break up with Brian! Huh? Why am I the one who has to lose everything?"

"Because if I breakup with Brian he's not going to want John to come back to the band, he'll just be upset, and he'll probably crawl back to Chelsea."

"Or me," Britta snickered.

"Okay that's still not funny," Kelsey shot Britta a 'you're sense of humor sucks' look.

"Guy's I'm not doing this," I got up from the floor and pulled out my phone. I quickly hit '2' on my speed dial and waited for John to pick up.

"Hello beautiful," John answered, "what's up?"

"Can uh, can you come get me, I'm ready to go," I tried to hide the fact that I was crying.

"Yeah babe," John sounded concerned, "are you alright, did something happen?"

"No, no I'm fine," I lied, "I'm just ready to go home."

I heard John grab his keys, "well guess what?" John asked, I could tell he was smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"The Maine signed on to the tour!" John chuckled, "so now there's one spot left, and it's gonna be for my band. I already wrote a song, I'll sing it for you when I pick you up."

"That's really great baby," I smiled through my falling tears, "I can't wait to hear it."

"I can't wait either," I heard the car door open and shut, "and I bet you my bands gonna go so much farther than old What's It's Set ever could."

"Oh yeah," I sniffled, "I bet."

John started the engine and hesitated, "are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"I promise you I'm fine," I tried to breathe and avoid the hiccups that were burning to crawl up my throat.

"Alright," John didn't sound assured, "well later, how does going out to dinner sound?"

"Sounds great Johnny, that'll be nice," I finally breathed.

"And then after dinner, do you want to come with me to meet this guy who plays guitar?" John asked, "I mean I know I can play, but it'd be nice to have two guitars in the band."

"_Not the fucking band,"_ I thought to myself. But I replied, "Sounds fun John, hurry up and get here."

"I'm coming, see you soon, love you," John said before hanging up.

Dragging my feet back to the living room I was met by two pairs of stone cold eyes,

"Tell me you're gonna do this," Britta finally spoke.

"I guess I don't have a choice," I wiped my eyes.

***

Soon a knock came upon the door and I slipped my vans on and left Britta and Kelsey in the living room. Turning the door handle I felt like I was going to vomit, I can't believe I was about to do this.

"Hey beautiful," John exclaimed before pulling me into a hug, I smelt his favorite cologne and I kissed his collar bone.

"John," I finally spoke.

"Yessum," he pulled away from our hug, "what's up?"

"I don't want you to start your own band, I never have," I admitted.

"Wh, Why not?" John stuttered.

"Because, you belong in The Summer Set, and I just, I don't think your band would get that far," my heart started to hurt.

"I don't need The Summer Set to go far Lacey," John replied sounding offended, "what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you need The Summer Set John, without it you're nothing," I spat the words at him mad at myself.

John's face fell and my heart hurt, I couldn't believe I was hurting the person I loved more than anything in the world.

"Nothing?" John backed up in astonishment, "how am I nothing? I've got my talent, and I thought I had you! You're my inspiration; all I wanted to do was make you proud!"

"I'll be proud of you when you're back in the band that you love," I replied "and I'm not your inspiration John, I'm your girlfriend."

"Not anymore!" John yelled and stomped down the stairs, "find your own ride home, get your stuff, and then we're done."

As soon as John pulled out of the driveway I fell to my knees and burst in tears, I couldn't believe I'd just done that. My heart was racing and I gasped for breath as I pinched myself a few times to make sure it wasn't a dream. Britta and Kelsey came running out on the porch and wrapped me in their arms,

"it's gonna be okay," Britta whispered and kissed the top of my head.

"No it's not," I screeched, "he broke up with me, we're really over. This isn't a fucking joke."

"Just breathe, everything's going to be okay, I promise you," Kelsey helped me off the ground.

I stumbled back into the living room and collapsed on the couch, Britta brought me a glass of water and I took a sip as I choked on my own tears. Kelsey sat next to the couch and rubbed my back as Britta called Eric to see if John had contacted him.

Kelsey pulled out her phone and check twitter, "look" she pushed her phone in my face, "read this." I held the phone in my hands and read the screen,

"thejohnset: Did that really just happen? I'm not breathing. Fuck everything! I give up, I just want her back."

"There's no way he's going to go meet the guitarist tonight," Kelsey exclaimed taking back her phone, "I told you everything's going to be fine."

Britta walked into the living room on the phone, "it's Eric" she mouthed.

"He said that, oh wow poor guy!" Britta said into the phone, "alright well I'm gonna bring Lacey to the apartment to get her stuff. Bye lovey." Britta hung up the phone and smiled,

"John called Eric and told him the bands off, he said he needs to recoup and starting a new band isn't the best thing for him right now."

"Yes!" Kelsey exclaimed, "now when I see Brian I'll tell him what happened and that he should call John, this is all gonna work out."

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna," I shot up and raced to the bathroom. Well I'll spare you the details.

"Oh baby," Britta wiped my mouth and pulled me into a hug, "everything's going to be fine I promise, let's go to the apartment and get your stuff okay? I have to go to LA to film the video for "Kennedy" tomorrow, and you're coming with me. A few days in California will do you good, and when we come back everything will be fixed okay?"

All I could do was shake my head, my throat burned, my body ached, I could barely breathe, and now I was going to California.

* * *

**how was that? i hope not too sad :(**

reviews = new years day ;)


	5. Goodbye love

**i can't believe i wrote two chapters in one day haha! here's chapter 5, it's not very long, but it helps the transition ;)**

* * *

Britta led me up the stairs to John and I's apartment and she rapped on the door.

"Britt I can just go in ya know, it's my apartment," I whispered.

"I want him to answer the door," she said not moving a muscle.

Soon the door peeled open and a distressed John stood before us,

"We're here to get her stuff, we won't bother you," Britta pushed past him.

"John I'm so sorry," I whisper cried.

He wouldn't look at me but I could tell he'd been crying, his beautiful eyes were puffy and his soft cheeks were bright red.

"I didn't want this," I tried to explain, "I love you."

"Lacey, this is your stuff, a little help here," Britta called from the bedroom.

"John," I whisper yelled, "please just look at me."

Finally he gave in and looked into my eyes,

"why did you say those things?" he whispered through his teeth.

"John I can't tell you now, I'll call you tonight," I whispered back, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said."

John saw the sincerity in my face and pulled me into a hug, I squeezed him tight and held my breath hoping the moment would never end.

"What you said," he whispered, "it made me feel like complete shit."

"I know Johnny," I cried into his chest, "I didn't want to hurt you, I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," John finally whispered.

"I have to," I replied, "I'm going to LA with Britta to film her music video."

"But I want you to stay," John's voice cracked.

"John if I stay then everything that happened will have gone to waste. I, I promise you I'll explain everything tonight, I just can't now."

"Please, just don't go, stay here tonight, leave with Britta tomorrow," John was crying again.

"Hold on," I whispered and walked to the bedroom.

"Britt, put my clothes down, I'll pack tomorrow," I said once I found her in my closet.

"Oh no you won't," she replied, "if this is going to work, John needs to lose you."

"I don't want him to lose me, I don't want to lose him," I cried back.

"You're coming with me and that's final," Britta sternly replied.

"No I'm not," I walked out of the closet, "I'm staying here tonight."

Walking back to the living room I heard John on the phone, I stopped and listened for a second.

"Nah man I'm okay," John said into the phone. Who was he talking to? "Brian, I just I don't know what's going on."

BRIAN?!? I walked into the living room and slid my arms around John's waist.

"She's right here," John smiled into the phone, "we're gonna be okay, thanks for calling." He hung up and tossed the phone on the couch. Britta came around the corner from the bedroom empty handed,

"if you're not coming with me tonight, you are tomorrow," she smirked.

"I know I am," I replied, "tonight we just need to talk."

"I understand," Britta starting heading for the door, "this better work out" she called behind her.

The door shut and I buried my head into Johns chest, "what better work out?" John asked.

"This fucked up plan," I replied, "that's what I have to talk to you about."

"This plan? Did it have anything to do with whatever the fuck happened on the porch?" John asked.

"It had everything to do with it," I replied.

"So what you said? You didn't mean it?" John asked.

"Of course I didn't!" I exclaimed, "you have no idea how much it hurt me to have to say that."

"Thank god," John sighed, "so you're okay with me starting my own band?"

My head started spinning, "no, I'm not okay with it!"

"But you just said you didn't mean what you said!" John pulled away from my grasp.

"I didn't mean all the mean stuff I said John," I replied, "but I'm not okay with you starting your own band."

"Well why not?" he asked his face turning down again.

"Because John," I tried to think of a response, "I'm just not! Jess, Josh, Stephen, and Brian are my friends John! I want to be able to see my friends, and I want you to be a member of The Summer Set."

"You can still be friends with them Lacey, I'm not saying you can't!" John replied.

"I know you're not Johnny, but I don't want to hang out with them and know that you don't want anything to do with them," I tried to justify.

"Look you can hang out with whoever you want Lacey, but I don't have to play music with them!" John exclaimed.

"John you're not getting this, I _want_ you back in The Summer Set, it's what I want!" I yelled.

"But why?" John yelled back.

"Because the John Gomez I fell in love with is a member of The Summer Set. The John I fell in love with wrote songs like 'Cross Your Fingers' and sang me to sleep," I replied.

"Well I'm still John, I'm just not in the same band," John stepped closer, "I don't understand why that would make you love me less."

"Fuck John," I pulled him into a hug, "I don't love you less! I just want things back to the way they were, I want The Summer Set to be okay and I want you guys to be on Britta's tour and it's just over."

"But if you don't think I'm not talented or I can do it, why don't you want me to start my own band?" John asked.

"John I just answered that," I replied, "I want you back in my favorite band."

"But I can start your new favorite band," John replied.

"John," I huffed, "you're so fucking stubborn."

"But you love me," he smiled.

"I love you more than anything," I inhaled his aroma.

John kissed the top of my head and I pulled away from our hug, soon he was laying me down on the couch. He kissed me hard and reached for my jeans. I started to tense up,

"No, no John," I stopped him, "we can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" John chuckled and winked.

"Having sex instead of actually solving our problems," I replied sitting up.

"We don't have problems," John replied, "I don't want this band to be your problem."

"John," I screeched my throat burning, "it's either you're back in The Summer Set or we're over!"

The whole apartment fell silent, I couldn't believe this time I actually meant it.

"You're serious?" John asked.

"I'm fucking serious, I'm not going to let you ruin this band. Without you they aren't The Summer Set anymore, and Stephen would never let them replace you. Without you John, the band, it's gone" the tears started to fall again.

"I need, I need to think about this," John replied, "I didn't know that this band had so much to do with our relationship."

"It's not just our relationship John, no matter what you do I'll always love you," I replied, "I just can't let you let this band die."

John silently got off the couch and shuffled into the bedroom. I stayed on the couch and quietly cried.

"Lacey," I heard John call from the bedroom.

"What John?" I called back.

"Have fun in California."

* * *

**alright guys, thanks for reading :) chapter 6 will be more interesting promise!**

reviews = love :)


	6. Party in the AZ

**alrighty, here's chapter 6, something serious is about to happen;**

* * *

Leaving John with a kiss goodbye, I still didn't know where we stood. I called Britta to come pick me up but she hadn't even left the parking lot, she already knew something pivotal was going to happen.

I then found myself outside Britta and Eric's house; she was throwing a "going away" party before leaving to film the video. Everyone was there except John and I felt awkward being there alone.

Eric sat in a camping chair and sipped at his beer, "where's Britta?" he asked.

I searched the crowd for her but she was nowhere to be found, "I'll check the house," I announced before turning around on my heels. Before I entered the doorway Eric's obviously drunk sister Dana stepped out in front of me, smiled and threw me into a hug,

"Lacey," she squeaked over my shoulder.

"Hi hon," I replied smelling the vodka on her breath.

"I haven't seen you in forever girl," she slurred, "where's uhm John?"

As soon as she said his name my head started to pound, "he's home, we uh, we're actually not exactly together right now."

Dana gasped, "what!? You guys are like practically married."

"Guess not," I replied before stepping past her, "I'll talk to you later Dana."

Quietly slipping in the house I was surprised by the quiet and stillness, outside was so hectic, but it was actually nice. Soon I heard voices and stopped, quieting my breathing I quickly peeked around the corner, it was Britta and Kennedy, and they were hugging.

"Thanks for coming Kenny," Britta said once they pulled apart.

"No problem, I wasn't going to miss the party," Kennedy smiled.

"Well it's not that great of a party for me," Britta mumbled.

"And why's that?" Kennedy asked confused.

"Cause I can't drink," Britta replied not looking up from the floor.

"What do you mean you can't drink, it's not like we're at a bar, no one's gonna know you're underage," Kennedy replied laughing.

"It's not because I'm not 21 Kenny," Britta finally whispered.

"Well then why can't you dr…" Kennedy started, "Britta are you?"

"I'm pregnant," she looked up at him and softly laid a hand on her stomach.

"You're having a baby?" Kennedy replied in shock. Covering his eyes with his hands he spun in a tight circle and stretched, "you're pregnant," escaped from his throat.

"I just, I wanted you to find out from me, not anyone else," Britta choked.

"I know, I know," Kennedy pulled her into another hug, "I'm happy for you."

"If you're happy for me, why do you seem so upset?" Britta whispered.

Kennedy backed away and leaned on the counter, "I'm not upset," he replied, "its just, I always had some, I don't know, like little hope that one day you and me could work things out, and we could go back to old times."

"Kennedy, you know that can't happen," Britta replied.

"Well that's pretty obvious now," Kennedy ran his hand through his hair.

"Me being pregnant is not the reason you and I would never work out again Kennedy," Britta huffed, "the fact that I'm madly in love with Eric is. And the fact that we're married. And that me and you Kenny, we're friends."

"I know," Kennedy replied.

I figured now was the time I should break up the conversation,

"Hey guys!" I put on a fake smile and pretended I wasn't walking into an awkward reunion.

"Oh hey Lacey what's up?" Britta replied.

"Not much, just came looking for you though, Eric was wondering where you were," I explained.

"Oh alright," Britta smiled, "I'll go see what he wants." Britta walked past me and mouthed "thank you."

Kennedy remained in the kitchen leaning on the counter with a glassy eyed stare. He barley noticed I walked into the kitchen until I finally spoke,

"Kenny," I placed my hand on his shoulder, "you alright bud?"

"Oh hey Lacey," he smiled, "I'm fine, you?"

"Anything but fine," I replied.

"What happened?" he asked.

"John and I," I began but then I felt the tears start to burn, "never mind."

"No tell me," Kennedy exclaimed, "I'm a great listener."

"I don't know what's going on," I cried, "I don't know if we're together or not, or anything."

"Whoa whoa come here," Kennedy pulled me into a hug, "calm down, let's go talk."

Kennedy led me to the living room and sat me down on the couch, "what happened?"

I explained to him the whole plan, leaving nothing out, I knew I could trust Kennedy. We had been friends since diaper days, and we used to talk all the time, I'd tell him about my dreams and the day I had, and he'd tell me his, I guess this was like one of those times.

After I explained the whole story Kennedy pulled me into a hug and I cried in his arms,

"I'm sorry that happened sweetie," Kennedy rested his head on mine, "but I'm sure everything will be fine."

"But it won't," I cried harder, "I know it won't."

Kennedy pulled away from our hug and whispered, "don't give up hope, things will be fine."

Just as Kennedy softly kissed my forehead Britta and Eric rounded the corner into the living room,

"What the fuck!" Britta yelled, "get off of my Kennedy."

"Your Kennedy?" Eric staggered backwards.

"No I mean," Britta stuttered.

"You mean what?" Eric slurred, "fuck it, I need a drink. Loren hit me with another can!" Eric stumbled out of the hallway as Loren tossed him another beer.

"Britta we weren't doing anything," Kennedy explained.

"You don't have to explain yourselves to me guys," Britta replied apologetically.

"We really weren't doing anything," I exclaimed, "I just, I told him what happened."

"It's okay," Britta shrugged it off, "I shouldn't have reacted like that, I know you guys are friends, and I'm an idiot. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go save my marriage."

Britta slid out of the doorway and I faced Kennedy, his face was red and his eyes darted around the room.

"She still loves you Kenny," I finally whispered.

"I know," he mumbled, "but she said it herself, we'll never work out again."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "but you have to be happy for her, Eric makes her happy."

"I am happy for her," Kennedy replied standing up, "I should go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I asked getting up off the couch, "why would I see you tomorrow?"

"In LA," Kennedy raised his eyebrow, "for the music video."

"You're going to LA too?" I asked confused.

"Lacey, I'm gonna be in the video," he explained.

"Oh," I breathed, "the song, right, it's about you."

"Uhm hm," Kennedy shook his head, "bye Lace. Tell Britta I said see ya."

"I will," I replied, "and Kennedy."

"Yeah?" he replied turning around on his heels.

"Thank you for listening," I replied.

"No problem, I hope everything works out, atleast one of us should be with the person we're meant for," shutting the door Kennedy left me with those words to hold onto.

* * *

**thanks for reading, chapter 7 is probably going to be really long, but i promise i'll get it up sooooon. :)**

reviews = love.


	7. Miserable at Best

alrighty guys, here's chapter 7 :)

**WARNING; NOT FOR THE KIDDIES, LEGIT!!!**

* * *

Walking back to the party my phone slightly vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out and frowned at the screen, "LOW BATTERY, PLEASE RECHARGE SOON!"

"Fucking great," I mumbled before turning it off, I might as well conserve the last amount of power I had left until tomorrow, since of course I didn't have my charger.

Stepping back outside I found Britta on Eric's lap as she pushed the hair back out of his face,

"Eric," she whispered, "I love you."

"I know you do," he replied, "just forget about what happened, its okay."

"Aren't you gonna say you love me too," she sounded concerned.

"I don't have to say it," Eric smiled.

"Well why not?" she asked.

"Because you already know I do," he replied before pulling her into a kiss. Looked like those two were okay.

"Lacey Loo!" I heard a voice call from a distance, "come here darling."

Searching the crowd I found who was calling my name, it was Stephen. He patted the spot next to time on the bench by the fire and I slowly made my way through the drunken partiers.

"Hey Stevie," I finally said once I was seated.

"Lacey Lacey Lacey," Stephen shook his head, "what am I going to do with you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Oh don't pretend like you're okay," Stephen placed his hand on my shoulder, "John called me today, he sounded terrible. I figured you'd be too."

"You have no idea," I whispered.

"You need a drink," Stephen laughed and grabbed me a cup, "fill her up John."

John Ohh came stumbling over with a bottle of vodka and poured a generous amount in my cup.

"You want me to drink straight vodka?" I asked once Stephen handed me the plastic cup.

"No," he rolled his eyes, "hold on." Getting up off the bench Stephen made a B-Line for the kitchen and returned with a jug of cranberry juice,

"Here!" he exclaimed while pouring, "now drink up."

"Stephen I'm really not in the mood to drink," I replied placing the cup on the ground, "I'm not in the mood for anything right now."

"You're in the mood for John," Stephen softly suggested.

"I'm always in the mood for John," my voice fell as I replied.

"Oh you're naughty," Stephen play slapped my arm.

"Oh shut up Stevie, you know what I mean," I rolled my eyes; "nothing feels right without him."

"Well tell him that," Stephen replied after taking a sip from his cup, "he's really hurting Lacey."

"I know, but I can't just go and apologize and everything will be back to normal," I sobbed.

"Why not?" Stephen asked standing up.

"What do you mean 'why not?'" I huffed, "we're not even close to being okay, I can't just make everything alright again."

"See that's the thing Lacey," Stephen called behind him walking away, "you can. This is John remember?"

***

"Wake up suggah," Britta shook me awake, her brown eyes were the first thing I saw once I finally peeled mine open.

"What, it's like 6!" I whined.

"And? We have to be at the airport at 7," Britta replied, "so get up baby cakes, Eric's making breakfast."

"Britta?" I called before she left the room.

"Yeah hon," she replied turning around.

"Is Eric coming to LA with us?" I asked.

Britta's face fell, "no he has to stay here, Justin's flying in and they've been planning this big hiking trip with John for a few weeks now."

"Oh alright," I replied sitting up.

"Why did want to know?" Britta asked chuckling.

"Well cause you know Kennedy's gonna be there, he said he was yesterday," I answered.

"He is," Britta replied, she sucked in a deep breath and turned towards the doorway, "but it's just a music video."

"Britt," I called after her.

"Uhm hm," she replied, she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"If anything happens between you and Kennedy," I whispered, "I won't say anything, to anyone I promise."

"Lacey, nothings gonna happen," Britta chuckled nervously, "it's just a music video."

"Britta I'm not stupid," I huffed as she tried to leave the room.

"What are you saying?" she whisper-hissed trying to stay quiet.

"I saw the way you looked at Kennedy last night, you still love him."

"Of course I do," Britta replied crestfallen hugging the doorframe, "but I'm not in love with him Lace."

"But you were, for a long time," I justified.

"And? People change Lace. People fall out of love. Lucky for me, I had someone to catch me," Britta walked away before I could respond. And the hardest part was, she was right.

***

"Here's your ticket bub," I looked up at a smiling Britta as she handed me the envelope.

"Thanks hun," I replied grabbing the ticket. I couldn't believe I was actually leaving for LA, leaving John and I up in the air.

"So missy," Britta sat down in the seat next to me and sipped her starbucks, "have you talked to Mr. Gomez lately?"

"No actually, my phone…" I stopped, I had completely forgotten I'd turned it off to save the battery.

"What? What about your phone!" Britta exclaimed.

"Hold on," I held up my finger and plucked my phone out of my bag, "just hold on."

Powering the tiny phone up I anxiously waited to see if John had tried to contact me at all. Finally "Cross Your Fingers" started play through the tiny speakers and "NEW VOICEMAIL" flashed across the screen.

"Fuck," I whispered, "he did call last night."

"Well listen to it!" Britta urged.

Clicking "listen" I brought the phone up to my ear and heard the recording began to intotroduce the voicemail,

"Hey Lace, it's me, John. I was just calling cause I know you're leaving tomorrow, and, and I didn't want you to leave with us on a bad note."

Just hearing his voice made my eyes water, I was so mad at myself that I missed his call.

"And I want you to know," Johns voice started to crack and the tears started to fall as I listened on, "I want you to know that if what you want is me back in The Summer Set, then I'll do it. Cause I can't lose you Lacey. I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered through my tears. Britta rubbed my shoulder as I listened to the last bit of the voicemail,

"And baby, happy anniversary." And then the recording picked up again. My head was spinning, anniversary?!? Pulling my phone away from my ear I checked the date, February 1st, John and I's three year anniversary.

"Oh my god," I whispered, "I can't believe I forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Britta asked confused.

"It's John and I's three year anniversary today," I answered her and stood up, "I'm sorry Britta, I can't go with you."

"What? I can't bring you home now, I could miss our flight," she stood up concerned.

"It's okay, I'll catch a cab," I called after me after I swooped up my bag, "I'm sorry, I just, I can't go with you."

As I ran out the double doors I crashed into Kennedy,

"huh" he groaned as my head smashed into his chest.

"Sorry Kenny!" I apologized.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked laughing as he picked up my bag that had fallen.

"I completely forgot it's John and I's three year anniversary," I explained, "I have to get home."

"How are you getting home?" he asked.

"I guess I'm catching a cab," I replied in a huff.

"No you're not, I'll bring you," Kennedy smiled and placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Kennedy what about your flight," I reminded him.

"I can catch a later one if I miss it," he led me to his car and opened the door for me, "besides this is way more important."

"Thanks Kenny," I sucked in a deep breath and got in the car.

We took off down the road and Kennedy pulled out his iPod jack,

"song?" he asked smiling. Hooking my iPod up I put it on shuffle and rested it in the cup holder,

"_Katie don't cry I know you're trying your hardest,"_ came softly through the speakers as "Miserable at Best" by Mayday Parade began to play.

"I love this song," I sighed.

"Oh yeah, me too," Kennedy shyly agreed.

The song progressed and I actually started listening to the lyrics closely,

"_And this will be the first time in a week  
That I'll talk to you  
And I can't speak  
It's been three whole days since I've had sleep  
Cause I dream of his lips on your cheek  
And I got the point that I should leave you alone  
But we both know that I'm not that strong  
And I miss the lips that made me fly"_

Looking over at Kennedy I saw the tears fall and he reached up to wipe his face, my heart sank.

"Kenny I'm so sorry" I whispered grabbing my iPod and changing the song, "I completely forgot."

"It's okay," he tried to pretend like he wasn't upset.

"I hate to see you hurting Kenny," I rubbed his shoulder, "you deserve to be happy."

"I'm not hurting, I'm okay," he replied.

"No you're not Kenny," I argued, "you're a mess, you gotta be strong, you gotta move on."

"I have moved on, you don't get it," Kennedy sniffled.

"What don't I get Kenny?" I asked confused.

"I've moved on, I'm over it, it's just, I never wanted to believe I was, I always had some hope, and that's gone now."

We pulled up in front of John and I's apartment in silence, "thank you Kenny, you're amazing."

"No problem hon, go get your boy," he smiled before I shut the door.

Running up the stairs I burst in the apartment building and fished around in my bag for my keys. Finally finding them I threw open the door and tossed my bag on the couch.

"John?" I called. No answer. I ran to the bedroom, empty. The bathroom door was closed and a crevice of light was pouring out. Racing to the door I ripped it open and a half naked John stood before me drying his hair in the mirror. Shocked he whirled around and gasped,

"Lacey? What about LA? Aren't you gonna miss your flight?"

Stepping into the bathroom I shut the door behind me and pulled off my shirt,

"just shut up" I whispered and pulled him into a kiss.

"Oh okay," he breathed as we broke apart, and then kissed me back harder.

Fiddling with my jeans he finally pulled them down and I kicked them off, the bathroom was steamy from John's recent shower and tiny beads of sweat started to form all over my body as John kissed down my neck. Soon we were both completely naked and sweating in the humid bathroom,

"I love you," John whispered as I softly bit his neck.

"I love you more," I replied grabbing his hand and leading him out of the bathroom.

Tossing him on the bed I kissed down his chest and watched as he became excited,

"Jeez look what you do to me," he teased breathless. Pushing me down on my side of the bed I felt him enter me and I moaned in pleasure.

"John!" I called out as the friction sent pulses of pleasure up my spine. Gripping the sheets tight I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to catch my breath. John kissed my neck as he continued to stimulate the lower half of my body.

"Ah fuck yes!" I yelled as I finally reached my climax, John groaned and thrust himself off of me, my whole body tingled and I watched as John wiped the sweat from his brow. Kissing his chest I whispered,

"Happy three year baby, I love you." John kissed my forehead and replied, "I love you too."

* * *

**thanks for reading :)**

reviews = john gomez naked ;)


	8. Back to the Basics

chapter 8 errrrybody! :) **don't worry it's not graphic**, but still pretty sweet :D

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Lacey, Lacey, baby," I heard a voice call for me. Hugging tighter to John's chest I tried to ignore the disturbance.

"Lacey wake up baby," this time, recognizing the voice, I peeked my eyes open.

"John," I groaned, "I'm tired, we'll do it again later."

John chuckled, "that's not it, Lacey you're phone is ringing."

"Ugh," blinking awake I grabbed my phone from John and checked the screen; "INCOMING CALL: BRITTA"

"Hello," I answered confused.

"Well hello darling," Britta's cheery voice filled my ear, "you sound tired, were you sleeping? Oh Lace, you guys…"

"Uhm hm," I interrupted her, "what's up?"

"Not much, just calling to see how things went when you got home. I'm guessing they went well," Britta snickered.

"What time is it?" I whined.

"It's like 11," Britta replied, "but anyway Kennedy and I made it here safe, we're in the hotel room now."

"That's good," I sat up, "wait! Hotel room? As in one?"

"Yes," Britta replied.

"You're sharing a hotel room?" I asked astonished.

"Lace, it was supposed to be our room but you bailed remember? I wasn't going to make Kennedy pay for another room, that's dumb!" Britta explained.

"Does Eric know you're sharing a room?" I whispered as if Eric was in the room somewhere listening.

"No, he doesn't need to," Britta replied very matter of factly.

"But Britt..." I began.

"But nothing Lacey," Britta interrupted me aggravated, "I lived with him for a year without having sex."

"Touché," I replied, "just stay away from Smirnoff."

"Very funny Lace," Britta fake laughed, "I still wish you could have came out here with me."

"Me too hon, but coming back home was definitely the best decision I ever made," I replied looking at John who had fallen back asleep.

"I know but still you have to come out to LA with me soon, we have to get your modeling career going," Britta suggested.

"Modeling career," I chuckled, "Britt I'm not a model."

"Yes you are!" Britta exclaimed, "You model for Kelsey all the time!"

"Yeah that's Kelsey," I replied laughing, "and you have to be gorgeous to be a model."

"Oh I wish I could slap you right now," Britta teased, "you are gorgeous Lacey, I'm serious."

"I'm not but thanks anyway," I replied, "and besides I don't want to be a model."

"Yes you do!" Britta urged, "You love modeling for Kelsey! Hell your picture won her that photo contest remember?"

"I remember Britt, but real modeling is not for me. I don't want to be around that scene, you know what I mean. The whole "I have to be skinny" and drugs thing, not really what I want to be around," I explained.

"I promise you, you will never be around that scene," Britta replied, "I can hook you up with Mark's friend Blair, she's an agent and all her models are healthy."

"Sound's great Britt," I sighed, "but still I wouldn't want to leave Arizona, and John, and the band. And plus I'm not like a size 0."

"Lacey you're a 3, and don't lie to me cause I know you are. And John could come with you, and you wouldn't be gone all the time."

"Britt I'll think about it alright?" I chuckled, "but I'm not making any promises."

"Good enough for me, but really think about it, like really hard," Britta replied.

"Oh I will," attempting to change the subject I asked, "So what's the music video going to be like?"

"I'm guessing it's going to be like a typical breakup video, but I'm not exactly sure. But I know I get to push Kennedy and we kiss, and there's an intense part in the bridge…"

I cut her off, "wait what did you say? You kiss? Britta you didn't say anything about a kiss in the video!"

"I didn't know about it until Mark called me and told me the plans, I didn't plan the video!" Britta exclaimed.

"What's gonna happen when the video comes out?" I asked.

"Nothing," Britta replied confused, "it's just a music video."

"You keep saying that but you know it's more than that to him," I argued.

"No it's not!" Britta urged, "We talked about this on the plane, we're both over each other."

"Okay," I rolled me eyes, "anyway, good luck with the video."

"Good luck with the band," Britta replied before we hung up.

Tossing my phone on the night stand I exhaled deeply and crawled back up to John's chest.

"What'd she want?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Nothing just checking in," I replied, "but she's still pushing the whole modeling thing."

"Modeling?" John's eyes shot open, "that's what I was forgetting."

Hopping out of bed John ran for his song book and flipped through a few pages, "Ahhh here it is!"

"Okay John," I chuckled, "one; you need to put some pants on. And two; what is it you've found?"

John smiled and looked down at his towel drying on the floor, "forgot about that," he shuffled over to his dresser and threw on a pair of boxers.

"And you're just going to have to wait for the surprise," John crawled back on the bed and locked our lips in a passionate kiss; my whole body started to tingle again. Tucking my bangs behind my ear John caressed my cheek and kissed the tip of my nose, "what ever happened," he began, "let's just forget about it, okay?"

"Already forgotten," I replied before kissing him again.

"Alright well get dressed, we've got band practice to get to," John hopped off the bed and grabbed his glasses of the desk.

"Band practice?" I asked smiling, "already?"

"Yupp, Brians house at noon, and then we're all going out to eat," John explained.

"Just like old times," I began, "I'm glad this is working out John."

"Yeah me too…" John began before a knock came upon the front door. Quickly throwing on a shirt John left the bedroom to answer the door.

"Who the hell would be here now?" I thought to myself. Shuffling out of bed I collected my clothes off the floor and quickly got dressed. Stepping out into the living room I realized who was at the door; Eric.

"Lacey?" he looked confused, "I thought you went to LA with Britta?"

"Nope, I decided to come home last minute," I replied.

"So she's in LA alone?" he asked concerned.

"No Kennedy's there," I blurted before even thinking.

"Kennedy?" Eric boomed, "She's in LA with Kennedy?"

"He's in the video!" I explained, "And I thought you were going hiking with Justin and John today."

"I am," Eric replied, "I was coming to see if John wanted to come along so he wouldn't be bummed home alone, but it looks like you took care of that."

"I don't know whether I should be offended or not," I replied walking towards John and joining him by his side.

"Don't be," Eric lilted, "but she's in LA with Kennedy?"

"Yes, he's in the video Eric, just calm down. They're coming home in two days," I tried to explain.

"Whatever," Eric huffed, "I guess I'll see you guys later." Eric started down the hallways but I called behind him to stop,

"Eric wait," I stomped down the hallway after him, "what are you so worried about?"

"I'm not worried," Eric replied frustrated, "she just, she should have told me Kennedy was going to be there."

"Eric, the song is called 'Kennedy' for Christ's sake. But it doesn't matter if he's there or not," I explained.

"Why not," Eric asked annoyed.

"Because she loves the hell out of you Eric, and she'd never do anything to hurt you. She's your wife, and she's pregnant with your baby Eric. You're going to be parents, give the girl a little slack."

Eric sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Thanks Lace," he replied, "I needed that. I'm gonna go call her."

"Good idea," I replied before Eric started down the hallway again, "and Eric."

"Uhm hm?" he turned around and waited for me to say something.

"Tell her how much you love her."

***

"Never thought I'd do this again," John murmured as we pulled into Brian's driveway.

"I knew you would," I chuckled.

"Oh you did, did you?" John smiled, "and how did you know this?"

"Because I know you love this band," I replied, "and you love me."

"Damn straight," John pulled me into a kiss, "more than anything beautiful."

"Jesus John could you stop being so perfect for one second?" I teased.

Hopping out of the car we linked hands and made our way up the stairs and into the kitchen, Jess sat at the table flipping through a magazine and Stephen's butt was sticking out from behind the fridge door.

"Hey guys!" Jess exclaimed standing up and running over to us, "I missed you." She wrapped me in a hug and kissed my cheek, I missed Jess's personality.

"Hey hon, miss you too," I replied squeezing her tight.

Stephen stepped away from the fridge and walked over to John,

"I see you managed to get your women back," he joked.

"I see you've still managed to not find a woman," John teased back.

Jess coughed awkwardly and instantly changed the subject,

"So you guys ready for practice? We might be a little rusty."

"Rusty? Hell no!" John exclaimed, "we're gonna rock this shit."

Heading towards the basement John and I dropped hands and I followed Jess down the stairs. Stephen and John remained at the top of the staircase. Looking back behind me I watched as they hugged and exchanged some words; they probably really missed each other, John and Stephen had a really tight brotherly relationship.

Once we reached the bottom of the stairs I instantly locked eyes with Brian, he didn't look like he was in a bad mood so I figured practice would go by smoothly.

"Hey Lace," Brian smiled and patted the spot next to him on the couch.

"Hola Brian," I plopped down next to him and smiled, "long time no see."

"Look I want to apologize for everything that happened, I know it put you in a bad place," Brian replied sincerely.

"It's alright Bri, everything's okay now, don't worry about it," I smiled and Brian pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks for being cool about all this," he said over my shoulder.

"Brian," I rolled my eyes, "we've been friends for how long now?"

"Since we were 12," Brian replied.

"Exactly Bri, I'm not going to let some dumb drama get in the way of not only John and I's relationship, but also our friendship," I explained.

John and Stephen bounded down the stairs and John crashed down on the couch next to me and draped his arm around my shoulders.

"Feels good to be back," he sighed in relief.

"Glad you're back," Brian shyly announced.

"Thanks man," John smiled.

"Alright who's ready to make some fucking music?" Josh exclaimed and grabbed his guitar.

"Actually guys," John stood up and plucked his song book out of his back pocket, "do you mind if I play you guys a song I wrote, I want the band to learn it."

"Sounds good," Brian replied, "let's hear it."

John grabbed his guitar and flipped to the page in his song book, "alright this one's called 'Can You Find Me?'" He started playing and began to sing,

"_She's a city girl,_

_Flashes lead her down the runway,_

_She's my airplane,_

_Stares at the sun,_

_Looks down on everyone,_

_And keeps rocking her new shades, her new shades._

_I'm a city boy,_

_Living in the shadows of Times Square,_

_Praying to go somewhere,_

_And every day i turn to gold and rock my shades,_

_And I will make it through this night alive, alive._

_Can you find me?_

_In the midst of a crowd,_

_And do you dream of me when the lights go down,_

_And do you breathe me in the smoke from your cigarettes,_

_Do you feel me with every breath?"_

John looked up at me and smiled, we locked eyes as he sang the next verse;

"_She's my high school sweetheart,_

_She keeps her red lipstick on,_

_And every morning she wakes up,_

_Puts on her makeup, and sings my song,_

_And I will make it through this night alive, alive._

_Can you find me?_

_In the midst of a crowd,_

_And do you dream of me when the lights go down,_

_And do you breathe me in the smoke from your cigarettes,_

_Do you feel me with every breath?_

_I'm an old school pop star, shaking up her nine-noon angles,_

_Pinned up by angels,_

_Can't catch my breath to speak,_

_Can't keep my monsters outta me_

_And I will make it through this night alive, alive._

_Can you find me?_

_In the midst of a crowd,_

_And do you dream of me when the lights go down,_

_And do you breathe me in the smoke from your cigarettes,_

_Do you feel me with every breath?_

_Can you find me?_

_In the midst of a crowd,_

_And do you dream of me when the lights go down,_

_And do you breathe me in the smoke from your cigarettes,_

_Do you feel me with every breath?"_

John closed out the song and everyone started clapping, "John that was amazing!" I exclaimed as I ran and hugged him.

"I gotta hand it to you man, that was a nice song," Brian complemented him.

"Thanks Bri" John smiled.

"So you're gonna sing it?" Brian asked shyly.

"No man, I actually want you to sing it, you'll sound way better than me," John gallantly replied.

"Really? But it's your song man," Brian gushed.

"We all know that, and that's what matters. I just want the song to be heard," John explained as he picked his guitar back up.

"Alright guys," he began, "we've got a lot of work to do, let's go."

I'd never been so proud of John, it felt nice, and made me fall for him all over again.

* * *

thanks for reading :D

**reviews = love :)**


	9. Chris Danforth?

**everything's perfect, **right?

* * *

After practice we all headed to In-N-Out to find something to eat, it was just like old times. We shuffled in the door and sat our usual table by the window. I slid in the red booth and relaxed into John's side as he slid in next to me followed by Josh. Jess, Brian, and Stephen sat across from us as Brian fished around in his pocket for his wallet.

"Well we already know what John, Stephen, Josh, and I are getting, what about you girls?" he asked referring to Jess and I since we both weren't vegetarians like the guys and getting grilled cheese.

"I'm thinking a burger," I replied also grabbing my wallet. John noticed and gently grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry about it babe, I'm paying," he said smiling.

"Oh alright," I replied not letting go of his hand, "you don't have to."

"But I want to," John joke argued back. Swopping the hair behind my ear John and I locked eyes.

"Three years!" Brian exclaimed, "three years and you still fall for the 'oh don't worry I'll get it' line."

"It's not a line!" John chuckled.

"I'm not falling for anything," I replied laughing, "I'm just lucky I ended up with someone who would do that for me. You're just jealous…"

Before I could finish my sentence I noticed I hadn't seen Kelsey in a few days, this was weird, especially the fact that she wasn't at band practice.

"Brian?" I began, "where's Kelsey?"

"We uh, we're not exactly together right now," Brian replied with a stone face.

"You broke up?" I asked concerned.

"Not exactly, I don't know. Things just got complicated," Brian replied, "and then I found out about the whole plan to break you and John up just to get the band together. Just knowing that'd she'd do that to you made me really angry."

"I'm sorry Bri," I replied, "but it's okay now, the plan obviously worked and John and I are fine."

"But still your guys' relationship should not have gone through that," Brian shook his head and slid out of the booth.

"Wait Brian!" Jess called after him. She looked shaking and weird look lay upon her face.

"What?" Brian asked annoyed as he came back to the table.

"There's something that you guys need to know…" Jess began.

"Jess don't!" Stephen interrupted her.

"Stephen I have to tell them, it's just, it's time," she replied.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Guys," Jess began, "Stephen and I have been dating for a few months now. We didn't want to tell anyone cause we thought it'd make it too weird for the band, but I can't keep it a secret anymore."

"WHAT?" John, Josh, Brian and I exclaimed all at once.

Stephen slammed his face into his palm and sighed, "Jess, why?"

"Dude, chill down," Josh patted Stephens arm laughing, "it's not like we have a problem with you guys dating."

"But now it's going to be so fucking awkward," Stephen whined.

"No it's not!" I exclaimed, "You guys are a cute couple, I'm surprised you've kept this a secret for so long."

John started laughing and I looked at him confused, what was so funny?

"Dude all those times you were going to Jess's house to work on "band stuff" or you're going to the mall with Jess to buy "stuff for tour" you were actually dating?" he asked.

"Yes," Stephen replied dryly.

"Stevie why are you so embarrassed? They obviously don't care," Jess asked looking upset, I felt bad.

"I'm not embarrassed," Stephen sighed, "I just don't think telling everyone was a good idea."

"Everyone? Stephen we told the band and Lacey, our friends," Jess replied.

"I know, I know." Stephen rubbed his forehead, "but soon the fans will find out and it'll be a big deal, and then what if something happens and we break up."

"Stephen the fans are not going to find out, we kept it a secret from your brother for four months for Christ's sake," Jess argued, "and why would we end up breaking up, I don't see anything wrong with our relationship."

Stephen sighed and kissed Jess's forehead, "you're right, I need to stop worrying, I'm sorry." Jess's face lit up and smiled inside, they were too cute.

"So have you guy's done it yet?" Josh asked.

"Ugh fucking perv!" I exclaimed and slapped his arm.

"Control your women, she has gone mad!" Josh yelled to John.

Laughing John and I pushed Josh out of the booth and soon Stephen, Josh, and John were headed to the counter.

"So missy," I smiled at Jess, "I want the details!"

"Details?" Jess laughed, "There aren't many. One day Stephen came over and we ended up kissing, instead of it being weird or awkward it was nice."

"How cute," I squeaked.

"So we made it official after a little while, but we didn't tell anyone," Jess explained.

"This is evident," I joked.

"Four months," Jess smiled, "he's the one, I just know it."

"You are too cute," I giggled.

"Is it hard? Ya know keeping a relationship for so long?" she asked me.

"Not really, you just have to be in love. Nothing else matters," I answered.

"I hope we can survive through everything," Jess expressed.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Well it's just…" Jess began before she was interrupted by the guys coming back to the table.

John placed a tray holding a burger, fries, and chocolate shake in front of me as he munched on his grilled cheese.

"Thanks baby," I kissed his cheek and then turned to Jess, "what were you saying before?"

"I'll let Stephen take this one," she replied nudging his arm.

Stephen sighed and licked his lips, "guys there is something I have to talk to you about."

"And this is?" Brian asked with a bite full of grilled cheese in his mouth.

"A band called "Elements of Surprise" was looking for a bassist and they offered me a spot in their band," he explained.

"You said no right!" John exclaimed.

"Of course I did!" Stephen replied, "but the thing is, is they asked me if I knew anyone who played bass and I suggested…Lacey."

First Britta now Stephen, did people think it was okay to Pimp me out?

"Are they interested?" John asked.

"I told them I'd see what she said," Stephen replied.

"What? I don't even know these people," I joked, "and guys I'm not that great of a bass player!"

"Yes you are!" Stephen gushed, "You filled in for me at that one show when I was sick and you were great."

"But," I began, "who are these people?"

"So far it's just a singer and a drummer," Stephen replied, "Ryan Chambers is the singer and the drummers name is…Chris Danforth."

As soon as he said Chris's name my heart stopped. I quickly tried to come up with a plan, or idea or anything, but nothing came to me.

"Chris Danforth?" John's eyes widened, "no fucking way."

"What's wrong with Chris?" Stephen asked confused.

"We uh dated, a long long long long time ago," I lied and searched their faces for disbelief.

"How could you guys have dated?" Stephen asked confused, "he moved to Scottsdale from Michigan two years ago."

FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.

"What?!" John asked confused, "we can't be talking about the same guy."

"Chris Danforth, the drummer from Scottsdale," Stephen replied confused.

John looked at me with a disappointing look, my heart started racing. I needed a distraction or anything.

"You lied to me?" he sounded so hurt.

"I didn't mean to," I tried to explain myself, "it's just we had to think of something when you wanted to start your own band, I couldn't let that happen."

"But you should have said that instead of lying to me!" John replied this time sounded frustrated.

"I'm sorry," was all that would come out.

"Don't be sorry," John replied returning to his sandwich, "join the band, have fun."

"I don't want to join that band!" I exclaimed.

"So that's a no then?" Stephen butted in.

"Yes Stephen it's fucking no!" my face was turning red I could tell.

"Whoa sorry," Stephen winced, "I didn't mean to start such a bloodbath."

Before I could respond my phone rang in my pocket and I could finally breathe. Plucking it out of my jeans I quickly read the screen and pressed "talk."

"Hey Britta," I answered.

"Hey Lace, uhm I have a question," she sounded rushed.

"Ask away," I replied.

"Do you have any idea why Eric just called Kennedy threatening to kick his ass if he even thinks about touching me?" she asked.

"Oh Britt I'm sorry, he stopped by this morning and I kinda told him Kennedy was with you," I replied.

"Don't apologize, it's alright. I was just so fucking confused. I'm gonna go call him, I'll talk to you later Lace," Britta sighed.

"Wait Britt," I stopped her, "you know that Chris guy, well turns out he found a band to join and they want me to play bass."

"That's great Lace," Britta began, "WAIT! Chris Danforth?"

"Uhm hm," I replied.

"Holy fuck shit," Britta gasped in my ear, "what did John say?"

"Oh not much," I lied, "but turns out our buddy Chris moved to the AZ two years ago."

"Oh Shit," Britta whisper-yelled, "does John know."

"Oh yes," I replied looking at John, "we are not pleased."

"Lace I'm so sorry, I'll help you try and fix this when I get home. I got you into this lie, and I'll get you out," Britta promised.

"Actually, it was Gabi's idea," I joked.

"That fucking slut," Britta murmured.

"Britt I thought you were past the hating her phase," I chuckled.

"Oh I am," Britta replied, "but I still don't have to like her."

"I understand," I laughed, "btw how's the baby."

"Oh you mean the one that's not even technically a fetus yet? It's great, my tummies getting bigger though, that's why we have to get this video done like now!" Britta explained.

"I see," I replied laughing, "well I'll talk to you later hon."

"Bye and I promise we'll fix this," she left me that and hung up.

"Uhm I have to pee," I said quietly to John.

"Are you sure? Maybe you just think you have to pee, you could be lying," he replied.

"John don't be a dick!" Brian scorned him. I couldn't believe Brian was standing up for me, but then again we had been friends since forever.

"Josh slide out, Lacey has to pee," John mumbled to Josh.

Leaving the booth I felt my throat start to close and my eyes itch, I couldn't believe this was happening again. It was just a white lie; I didn't think John would get so upset about it. I didn't really have to pee so I passed the bathroom and stepped outside. The Arizona sun warmed my skin and I took a seat on the curb. Crossing my arms over my knees I rested my head on my forearms and just tried to breathe.

Soon a car pulled up in the spot I was sitting in front of and I quickly moved. Rachael stepped out of the driver's side and Garret out of the passengers.

"Whoa sorry Lacey didn't mean to almost kill you!" Rachael exclaimed before running over and hugging me.

"It's alright," I smiled over her shoulder.

"I don't know why I let you drive," Garrett joked.

Rachael play smacked his arm and smiled up at me, "why are you out here alone anyway?" she asked.

"Uh John and I got into an argument about something dumb and now he won't talk to me, I just didn't want to be in there," I explained.

"I'm sorry hon," Rachael replied, "well were just stopping here to get shakes and then hitting a movie. You can come along if you want, you know so you don't have to hang out here alone."

"That sounds great actually," I replied, "I'll text John I'm leaving."

"No don't!" Rachael grabbed my phone, "if he's going to be a dick don't bother, let him worry."

"You're right," I agreed and placed my phone back in my pocket.

Garrett tossed me the keys, "here, chill in the car while we're in there."

"Thanks," I replied, "but what if John says something to you in there?"

"You're in the bathroom," Rachael winked.

Hugging her again I whispered, "thank you." As they walked inside I clicked open the driver's side back door and slid in. On the seat next to me was a magazine and what looked to be a makeup case. Picking up the magazine I uncovered a box of condoms, "Jesus guys!" I chuckled. My phone vibrated in my pocket and my heart sped up as I hoped it was John. But instead it was a text from John Ohh.

"Hey Lace, we're having a little get together at my house when Britta comes home from LA. Didn't know if you wanted to go? And if you do we're all meeting at my house tonight to plan it/get stuff ready. Let me know." It read.

Thinking about it for a minute or too I finally texted back, "sounds great John, I'd love to go! I'll be there tonight to help plan of course!"

Rachael and Garrett stepped out of the glass doors right as John texted back a "thank you! See you later!" Smiling I slid my phone back in my pocket and waited for them to barrel into the car.

"So John's tonight?" I asked once they were settled.

Rachael laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"John Ohh just texted me..." I began.

"John Ohh! Oh say that next time," Rachael winked at me in the rearview mirror.

"Yes, John Ohh texted me about Britta's party they're throwing for her when she comes home from LA. He said meeting at his house tonight for plans," I explained.

"I didn't get a text from John," Garrett replied checking his phone.

"Me neither," Rachael added.

"_Well that's weird,"_ I thought to myself.

We pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the movie theatre.

"So what are we seeing?" I asked.

"Avatar," Garrett replied putting his metal hand up.

"Oh sweet," I smiled, "that looked good."

"Hell yeahh," Rachael exclaimed swerving into the next lane over. Clutching my chest I screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Garrett sat in the passenger seat laughing as my heart raced, "I told you I shouldn't let her drive."

Pulling into the movies my phone vibrated once again, this time it was John.

"Where are you?" it read.

"Don't you dare text back," Rachael eyed me in the mirror, she must've read my mind.

Hitting ignore I slammed my phone back in my pocket and stepped out of the car.

"Good girl," Rachael smiled as we linked arms, "now let's go watch the fuck out of this movie!"

* * *

**SNAPPP!**

what's gonna happen?!?!?

reviews = saturday mornings. :)


	10. When did your heart go missing?

**I'm going to apologize now for how long it is! **

**This is the first time i've tried switching POV's! :)**

**let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

**Johns POV-**

"Dude, where's Lacey?" Brian asked across the table.

I looked down at my phone to check the time; it had been 20 minutes since Lacey had said she had to go to the bathroom. Something was wrong. Flipping my phone open I quickly texted her, "where are you? I'm getting worried." Rethinking it I deleted "I'm getting worried" and sent the text. She did this to make me worry; I wasn't going to tell her I was.

"You were a real jerk John," Stephen shot me an icy glare.

"Whatever, she lied to me about that Chris guy. We don't lie to each other, honesty is what our relationship is built upon," I justified.

"She lied to you about Chris because she didn't want you to start your own band John," Jess exclaimed, "she loves this band almost as much as she loves you."

"Look I just texted her okay, everybody calm down," I replied frustrated.

"You have no idea how much it would suck if you lost her do you?" Josh asked; I couldn't believe he was actually taking their side.

"I did lose her, right after she lied to me about Chris," I replied.

"For a day, John!" Jess yelled, "And what did you do when it happened? You were upset John, you didn't leave your apartment."

I couldn't even argue back because I knew she was right; if I ever lost Lacey for real I'd be a mess. Everyone knew I loved her like crazy, but I couldn't get past the fact that she would lie about something so dumb.

"Think about it this way," Brian began as he pushed his tray out of the way, "if Lacey hadn't lied to you and you started your own band with this Chris guy, or she did and saved The Summer Set."

"I understand, "I finally replied, "look I'll go find her, I'm sure she's just outside. We'll talk and everything will be fine."

Josh stepped out of the booth and I slid out, passing the bathrooms I pushed the glass door open and expected to find Lacey sitting on the curb. But all I found was a half empty parking lot and an empty feeling that crept into my chest.

**Lacey's POV-**

After the movie I texted John Ohh telling him Garrett, Rachael and I were headed to his house. He replied with an "awesome " We pulled up in front of John's house and memories of us ran through my head. John and I used to be close. Really close. If I hadn't met John Gomez at exactly the time I did, I'd still be with John now. We were perfect for each other but all good things come to an end, right? "Lacey Loo!" John exclaimed pulling me into a hug as we stepped in the door.

"Hi John," I giggled over his shoulder. Gazing around the room I noticed a few familiar faces.

Eric of course was there, along with Aaron, Pat, Jared, Tessa, Max, Tim, and his girl friend Ashley. Soon Justin and Andrew come around the corner and my jaw dropped,

"Andrew?"

He looked up at me and smiled, "Hey Lace!"

"You're here, in Arizona!" I exclaimed running over to his side and pulling him into a hug. Andrew was probably my favorite of all the band guys I knew. One time John was out of town and I ran out of gas, the guys had a raging party the night before and the only person able to drive was Andrew. He came and picked me up at 7:00 in the morning, if that's not a great guy, I don't know what is.

"Yeah, I flew in this morning from New York," Andrew explained.

"Alright guys," John announced, "we want a big party for when Britta comes home. She just filmed her first music video, that's big!"

"Hell yeah!" Eric fist pumped.

I laughed and plopped down on the couch next to Andrew and stole his hat, life without John was becoming more fun than I thought.

**John's POV-**

I ran back inside and slammed the girl's bathroom door open; luckily no one was in there, sadly, that meant Lacey wasn't in there either.

"Guy's I can't find Lacey!" I exclaimed as I breathlessly as I raced back to the table.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Brian asked as they all slid out of the booths.

"I mean she's gone, like not here!" I replied.

"Maybe she went home," Jess replied shrugging it off.

"And how would she get home?" I asked frustrated.

"Garrett and Rachael were here, maybe they gave her a ride home," Jess suggested.

"Why wouldn't she tell me though?" I whined.

"Maybe because you were a complete asshole to her for no reason," Stephen huffed.

"Whatever, I have to find her," I waved a small goodbye and headed for the door. My phone went off in my pocket, scraping for it I hoped it was Lacey. Instead it was a call from Eric; I didn't have time to talk to him now.

"Lacey where are you?" I whispered to the hot Arizona day as I climbed in the driver's seat and rested my head on the steering wheel. I really fucked up this time.

**Lacey's POV-**

"Alright," John began, "for this party we need decorations, food, drinks, alcoholic drinks, music, and people."

"Ah yes," I smiled, ": people would be a nice touch."

"Oh thanks Lace," John replied with a sarcastic tone and fake smile.

"Well we'll take food," Time volunteered himself and Ashley.

"And Justin and I will get drinks," Andrew added, "like normal drinks."

"Music is fine with us," Jared suggested. Tessa shook her head.

"Okay," John looked down at the list in his hand, "that leaves alcohol and people."

Aaron raised his hand, "I'm great with people!" he jokingly announced.

"Me too," Pat piped in.

"Okay…" John began.

"Me too!" Max interrupted him.

"Okay so Aaron, Max, and Pat are going to get people," John rolled his eyes, "and they are going to be people Britta knows, and would want at her party. Right guys?"

"Right," Pat shook his head.

"So that leaves me, you, and Lacey to get alcohol," Eric laughed, "Lacey's not even 21."

"No problem," John stood up, "Halvo and I will get the alcohol and Lacey can come along for the ride."

"Uhm, what about us?" Rachael stuck up her hand and waved it over her and Garrett.

"Oh shit," John bit his lower lip, "do you want to help Tim and Ashley get food?"

"Sounds good," Garrett threw up his metal hand, "we shall buy shrimp cocktail!"

"That's an absolute negative!" Eric exclaimed a little too over exaggerated.

"And why is this?" Garrett asked retiring his metal hand.

"Britta is deathly allergic to any type of shellfish. Even having it at the party would be a danger to her and our baby," Eric explained.

My respect for Eric shot through the roof after that last statement. The fact that he was so protective of her and the baby made me feel better about them. They might bicker from time to time but they were undeniably in love.

"Holy shit," Rachael exclaimed, "not to self, don't ever bring shell fish to a party Britta is attending."

"Okay, hear that everyone," John announced, "no shellfish!"

Why was John the one planning this party anyway? Wouldn't that be Eric's job? I was confused but I still thought it was cute; helping your best friend's wife has an amazing party; that was nice of him.

"Wait why isn't John going with Lacey?" Aaron asked.

"I am," John replied confused, "Lacey, Halvo, and I are getting the booze."

"No I mean J Go," Aaron replied rolling his eyes.

John looked at me and waited for a response, "is John coming?" he asked.

Rachael cleared her through and Eric noticed the tension, "I called his earlier," he broke the silence, "he said he was busy, but he'd make it to the party."

Looking at Eric in disbelief I stuttered a reply, "John, John's not gonna make it tonight. And I don't know about the party either. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Good job Aaron!" Pat smacked his arm.

"No it's alright," I exclaimed, "just drama."

John noticed my change in tone and decided it was time to go.

"Okay, everyone has their jobs. Let's go," he started heading for the door and grabbed his keys off the stand, "Lacey and Halvo get yo butts in my car."

Eric and I stood and followed John out the door. Pat was the last out and as he turned around to close the door I heard music in the distance. I'd recognize that song anywhere.

"John open the car now," I yelled and ran for the backseat.

"Okay," he replied suspiciously and pulled the door open for me, "can I ask why you just flipped shit?"

"You hear that?" I asked referring to the sound of "Coming Clean" that was getting louder as it got closer.

"Of course I hear it, what about it?" John answered as he slid into the driver's seat.

Sighing I asked, "Who do you know blasts Hilary Duff?"

**John's POV- **

"Lacey pick up your phone!" I whined out loud as her voicemail picked up again in my ear.

I had been driving around Scottsdale for an hour looking for her. After checking home, Eric, Kelsey, and Rachael houses I almost gave up hope. I had to clear my head and the only way I could was to roll all the windows down and blast some Hilary Duff. I selected "Happy" but then remembering it was Lacey's favorite I had to change the song. I didn't want to think about her, because I knew as soon as I did I'd realize how much of an ass that I had been.

Pulling up to a red light my phone vibrated and a part of my chest warmed inside. Digging it out of my pocket I checked the screen and was disappointed to see it was only a text from Halvo. This was the second time he tried to contact me and I figured it must have been something important. Clicking "open" I read the text aloud to myself.

"Hey man. I know I'm probably going to get slapped for sending this, but I wanted you to know Lacey's safe. I'm guessing you're pretty freaked out right now so I figured I should assure you she's fine."

Soon my breathing shallowed; she was safe? What the hell did that mean? Did he save her from a burning building? Frustrated, I texted him back.

"Thanks for the text man, I'm less worried now but still freaked out. If you're with Lacey now tell her I'm an ass and I'm sorry. Let's meet up somewhere to talk."

The light turned green and I took off, angrily stomping on the gas as the beginning of "Come Clean" danced into the car. Taking a few left turns I ended up on the next street over from John Ohh's house. Guessing Halvo was there, meaning Lacey was too, I decided to head that way.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" John exclaimed as we reached the back of the grocery store. Somehow we had made it out of John's neighborhood before the music go too close. Speeding to the Piggly Wiggly, John nearly pulled my arm off dragging me in the store and pushing me through the sliding doors. "I don't want you to be seen!" he yelled in a fake French accent. I knew he was just trying to cheer me up, but he was being a little too over flirty, but then again, that was John.

"What is this shit?" Eric asked picking up a case of beer that looked as if it should cost no less than 50 cents. Eric was being abnormally quiet that day; I guessed he was missing Britta. He was always bummed when she wasn't around. I remembered the day he left to surprise her in LA, he was so excited to see her again he almost forgot to pack. I wished John would miss me sometimes. The thought of John made my head heart and I tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Well this is shit!" John stomped away.

"Let's just go to Crazy Steve's like we always do John," Eric suggested.

"Crazy Steve is having knee surgery Eric," John called over his shoulder, "place is closed until March."

"Ah shit," Eric whispered as we followed John to the front of the store, "What about that place in downtown Tempe?"

"What place?" John asked.

"I've never been there but Loren used to get booze there before he moved," Eric explained, "I guess it's pretty cheap. But cops are like on watch 24/7 cause it's pretty sketchy. I don't know if Lacey would be able to go in. I don't think she should."

"Oh no no no," I shook my head, "there is no way I'm going to sit in the car is downtown Tempe."

"So what are we supposed to do?" John asked.

"Uh, just drop me back off at your house and you guys go to the store," I suggested.

"Sounds good to me," John shrugged and we headed back out to the car.

"Why are we going crazy over getting booze anyway?" I laughed, "Britta can't even drink."

"Cause she's having my baby," Eric sing-songed.

Smiling I patted Eric on the shoulder and said, "You're gonna be a great dad buddy."

"Thanks," Eric chuckled, "but truthfully, I'm scared to death."

"Don't be!" I exclaimed, "You know it's going to be amazing. Just wait, you're going to love being a dad."

"I'm sure I will," Eric sighed, "but I'm 21 and I'm married and going to be dad. Britta is 19, what if she's not ready to be a mom? What if she wants to just be a normal 19 year old?"

"Eric if she wanted to be a 'normal 19 year old' do you think she'd be dating you?" I asked.

"Oh thanks," Eric replied sarcastically.

"No Eric I'm serious," I chuckled, "she might be 19 but she'll be 20 before the babies born. And with or without this baby Britta was never meant to be a normal 19 year old. You guys are leaving on tour in a month. Normal 19 year olds don't go on tour, or shoot music videos."

"Or get married in Vegas," Eric added.

"Or get married in Vegas," I repeated him, "Eric don't you think if she didn't want her life exactly like this she would have asked you to marry her?"

"No, I guess you're right," Eric sighed, "I love our life like this."

"She does too, trust me," I replied as we pulled into John's driveway.

"The doors unlocked," John called to me, "make yourself at home."

"Bye guys," I waved as they pulled out of the driveway.

Stepping into the house I kicked off my shoes and padded over to the big mirror on the wall. You could tell John and Eric had gone shopping together when Eric and Britta bought their house and John bought this one, cause the same mirror was on the wall at their house.

Examining my face in the mirror I stepped closer and leaned my forehead on the cool surface. My breath fogged up the surface and I watched as the steam faded and reappeared as I exhaled and inhaled. My eyes, usually bright and kelly green, were tired and the gold flecks were barely visible. Tucking my hair behind my ears I stepped away from the mirror and pulled off my jacket. Underneath I wore John's black wife-beater, I loved how the ribbed style hugged my body and if I didn't wear it too much it still smelled like him.

Plopping down on the couch I flipped on the TV and tried to find something to watch. "What I Like About You" was on The N, I liked that show so I clicked on it. A Proactive commercial faded out and I readjusted on the couch,

"Let's take this back 2005…" poured out of the TV.

"WHAT?" I shot off the couch, "Chelsea?"

The camera panned to John and I watched as my face flashed across the screen in the crowd, "ME!" I screamed.

"I'm on fucking TV!" I yelled, "Too bad no one knows who I am, that I'm even in the video, and that I'm dating John." I mumbled to myself.

Sitting back down on the couch I whipped out my phone and texted Stephen, "video for Chelsea was just on The N, I shit bricks."

I lay on the couch for a little while longer but soon decided to flip off the TV and explore the house. Quietly creeping to the foyer I pushed open a door and revealed what looked to me as John's bedroom. Tip toeing inside a pile of pictures on the floor caught my eye. Crouching down I picked a few up and smiled back at the grinning faces. Some of them were of John and his ex-girlfriend Melissa, some were of him and Halvo, most of the band, and lastly some of me and him; a long long time ago.

I looked at my flat hair, and chest for that matter, and unpierced nose. I was a pretty cute 10 year old. John smiled wide, his braces causing a tinge of silver flash over his teeth.

"What's he doing with all these pictures?" I asked out loud. And then I looked up; a huge collage of pictures hung on the wall with a glass case protecting them. Hundreds of photos lay across the flat surface and a tiny spot of more lay untouched.

Every picture John had ever taken of us was on the wall, as well as some of the very first pictures of The Maine. Britta and Eric's "I Just Got Married In Vegas" picture was up there too. I couldn't believe he had kept every single one. The collage was breath takingly beautiful.

Climbing up on John's bed I was taken aback by how comfortable it was. Grabbing his iPod off the night stand I stuck the headphones in my ears and scrolled through his music. John has some good music, and some well "John music." I put on a John Mayer song and closed my eyes. I didn't plan on falling asleep but John's bed was so comfortable I couldn't stop myself from slipping into a soft coma.

**John's POV-**

10 o'clock! 10 o'clock and she's still not home. And what the hell did Eric mean with she's safe? Is she at Eric and Britta's house? No she'd at least call me, or text me, or something. I'm going crazy.

I paced the apartment and wait for the phone to ring but it never did. I had no idea where Lacey was. The last time I saw her was at In-N-Out, and then she was gone. The sun had set hours ago and I was now on the brink of losing my mind.

"Eric!" I exclaimed, "I'll call him! He texted me saying she was safe, she's got to be with him."

I dashed for my phone and quickly dialed Eric's number.

"Hello!" he answered laughing. I heard John Ohh's voice in the background.

"Eric, hey what's up?" I asked nervously.

"John if you're calling for Lacey she doesn't want to talk to you," Eric sighed into the phone.

"So she's with you. Okay, that's all I wanted to know, that's she's okay." I replied.

"Yes John, she's sleeping actually," Eric explained.

"Sleeping? Are you at your house?" I started to pace again.

"No John, I'm not home right now, and I'm not going home tonight." Eric answered.

"Why why not?" I asked.

"Because Britta's not coming home until tomorrow so I'm spending the night here with a friend," Eric replied, "don't worry Lacey is safe, I'm here, staying at the same place she is."

"Why can't she just come home?" I quietly whined.

"Because she's sleeping John," Eric huffed, "she fell asleep while we were out shopping and I'm not going to wake her up. Plus she's pretty pissed at you, from what I hear you were quite the dick to her."

"Ugh," I groaned. I wanted to throw the phone across the room, "but she, she doesn't even have stuff."

"She left her bag in Kennedy's car after he brought her from the airport to your house. We went to the airport and used the spare to get her bag out. She has everything she needs John. I will see if she wants to talk to you when she wakes up."

"I guess you've got everything covered," I sadly admitted.

"Yes, everything's fine. Now get some sleep." Eric replied annoyed.

"I'll try," I sighed and said goodbye.

"And John," Eric quickly added, "maybe this will make you think."

"Think about what?" I asked confused.

"Think about the fact that when you're in love, you have to let the little things go. She was only doing what she thought was right man. Goodnight," and he hung up.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to scream. This whole thing wasn't fair. Lacey was sleeping at someone else's house who I don't even know who. She hated me, and I was left with nothing but an empty apartment and hours and hours to do nothing but think.

* * *

thanks for reading! :D

**reviews = John Gomez. enough said**


	11. Do you miss the things you never knew?

i'm really proud of this chapter and have some pretty epic ideas to come, so keep reading!

enjoy; :)

* * *

**Lacey's POV-**

I woke up the next morning in John's bed and tried to make sense of the situation. A blanket was draped over me and my bag I'd packed to go with Britta to LA was on the floor. Slipping off the bed I padded to the door and quietly pulled it open. A commercial played softly in the distance and the smell of coffee overwhelmed my nostrils. Turning the corner to the kitchen the linoleum floor chilled the bottom of my feet and a soft shake sent up my body. John stood at the counter in flannel PJ pants and a v-neck white t-shirt. Noticing I'd entered the kitchen he turned around and flashed a smile.

"Morning!" he carried me over a mug off coffee.

"Morning," I groaned not recognizing my own voice, "how did I end up sleeping over?"

"You fell asleep in my bed," John laughed.

"Oh god John we didn't…?" I exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" John motioned for me to sit at the table, "you don't remember what happened yesterday?"

"I don't remember falling asleep in your bed," I replied frustrated.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright," John looked at me concerned, "did you take anything before you fell asleep yesterday?"

"Well John I don't remember falling asleep so how am I going to remember if I took something or not?" I scratched my head and tried to recollect what happened yesterday.

"Okay sorry," John flinched, "didn't mean to upset you. But I do have to ask you something."

"And that is?" I asked taking a sympathetic sip out of my mug; I didn't like coffee. John would make me iced tea in the morning instead; the thought of John made my head hurt. But then I realized my head actually did hurt, like badly.

"Did you move my photo collage yesterday?" John asked as I reached up to touch my head and winced when I grazed upon a sensitive part at the crown of my head.

"Whoa are you okay?" John shot up and softly grabbed my hand, "holy shit."

"What what?" I frantically asked.

"Don't move, hold on!" John raced to the sink and dampened a cloth with warm water, "hold this to your head."

"John what's going on?" I asked holding the cloth to my scalp.

"I knew you didn't move the collage yourself," John mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" I jumped out of the chair.

"The photo collage lacey," John exclaimed, "when I came home I saw you passed out on the bed so I was just going to leave you, but then I saw it."

"Saw what?" I urged.

"The collage was tilted weird," John explained, "I thought maybe you'd moved it on purpose, but I guess not."

"What, what do you mean?" I asked as I started feeling woozy.

"Lacey I think you hit your head last night," John replied, "that's why you can't remember anything."

*******

**Britta's POV-**

"Kennedy!" I yelled into the bathroom door, "We are going to miss our flight if you do not hurry up!"

"Miss our flight?" Kennedy asked confused pulling the door open and blasting a cloud of steam into my lungs, "Britt take off isn't until like 4."

He stood in front of me wearing nothing but a towel and a crocked smile. Embarrassed, I blushed and snapped my eyes to the floor.

"I know; I just had to pee!" I mumbled.

"Well go pee then!" Kennedy laughed, "I'm pretty sure it's illegal to deprive a pregnant woman of a bathroom."

Chuckling I stepped into the bathroom and shut the door as I thanked him. That was almost too awkward; sharing a hotel room wasn't bad as long as we changed in the bathroom, but I hadn't seen Kennedy in nothing but a towel in over a year.

Quickly I peed and ran my hands under the sink. Kennedy's pajamas lay kicked under the counter and a pile of his bracelets circled the sink. Doing a double take I spotted a purple band and gently plucked it from the collage of wrist wear. The bracelet read "I love you, Britta." I gasped as I remembered the day I'd given this to him. The first time they went off on tour with Boys Like Girls, I couldn't go with them because I had to go back to Connecticut for a little while, I gave this to him right before they left and told him "whenever you miss me, just look down at your wrist." A tear formed in my eye as I remembered our last hug goodbye. Slamming the bracelet back down on the counter I scorned myself for being such a sap.

"Britta?" Kennedy knocked on the door, "are you done? I kinda need my clothes."

"Yeah sorry Kenny," I called to him. Double checking in the mirror I wiped my eyes and reached for the door. Kennedy stepped in and approached the sink, this time he atleast was wearing boxers; it's not like I hadn't seen him in his boxers 1000 times.

"So what are we doing today?" Kennedy asked picking his neatly folder clothes off the back of the toilet, "I mean like before we leave LA."

"I guess we're touring the city," I replied grabbing my toothbrush, "Mark's sending us a driver."

"A driver?" Kennedy asked as a big smile flashed across his face.

"Yeah dude," I replied laughing, "we're famous now, get used to it."

"Correction," Kennedy threw on his shirt and stepped up to the counter, "you're famous."

"Oh shut up," I replied, "you guys are gonna be huge!"

"Not as huge as you're gonna be," Kennedy argued pulling his bracelets back on his wrist. He tried to discreetly slide the purple one on, but I saw him hesitate.

"I'm not gonna lie, I love it here," I replied before spitting in the sink, "but my hearts in Arizona. I don't care if I don't sell one cd; my life is so much more than I could have ever dreamed of."

"I'm glad you're happy," Kennedy rubbed my shoulder as I watched our reflections in the mirror. Wiping my mouth with a wash cloth I adjusted my cardigan, soon my small growing baby bumb peeked out. Kennedy smiled at it in the mirror, "you're so cute," he gushed.

"Oh shut up," I laughed and pushed his shoulder.

"I'm serious," he staggered laughing, "You're quite the cute pregnant lady."

"Well thank you darling," I replied and planted a kiss on his cheek, "now let's get out of here!"

"Let's!" Kennedy exclaimed as we exited the bathroom and grabbed our bags, "LA here we come!"

***

**Lacey's POV-**

I shaded my eyes as we walked out of the clinic into the Arizona sun. John rushed me to Dr. Galvin once we realized what really happened yesterday. Turns out I had hit my head on the picture collage as I stood up from crouching on the ground. The doctor explained why didn't remember anything that happened; I had gone into shock. I had only imagined softly falling asleep to a John Mayer song, or maybe I'd dreamt it. Instead I'd passed out on John's bed with a gash on the top my head, oops!

"You sure you're alright?" John asked as we climbed back in his car.

"I'm fine," I replied clicking my seatbelt on, "you heard the doctor, I'm going to be fine."

"I know, but I'm still worried. You hit your head really hard. I can't help but feel like this is my fault, I should have checked up on you instead of just leaving you like that," John sighed.

"John, you thought I was sleeping," I grabbed his hand, "hell I thought I was."

Laughing John put the car in drive and left the parking lot, "alright, if you say you're okay then I believe you."

We pulled into John's driveway and made our way up the front steps. John pushed the door open and a confused, shirtless, sleepy-eyed Halvo stood in the center of the living room.

"Where were you guys?" he asked as we stepped inside.

"I had to take Lacey to the clinic," John explained.

"What?" Eric's eyes shot wide open, "what the hell happened?"

I explained to Eric what had happened yesterday and he gaped in disbelief. "Whoa sorry about that," he finally replied.

"It's alright," I shrugged, "I'm fine now."

"That's good," Eric plopped down on the couch and pulled a blanket over his legs.

"Wait you stayed here last night here too?" I asked, just then realizing the fact that Eric had just woken up.

"Uhm hm," Eric replied messing with his hair.

"Why didn't you go home?" I laughed, "You have a home, a nice one actually."

"Why would I go home to an empty house?" Eric justified, "besides John and I needed a guy's night."

"Married life," I replied sarcastically.

Eric chuckled and grabbed his phone off the table, "I miss my wife."

"She'll be home tonight," I sat on the edge of the couch and pushed Eric's shirt closer to him, "wait, so if you slept on the couch, where did John sleep?"

"The floo," Eric replied pointing at his feet.

Astonished, I looked at John who was searching through his entertainment center for some reason. "You did not sleep on the floor! Did you?"

John looked back at me and shrugged, "no big deal."

"John, I'm really sorry," I apologized, "you should have just kicked me out of your bed."

"John kick a girl out of bed? Good one," Eric laughed at his own joke.

***

**John [Gomez's] POV-**

I woke up to an empty apartment and a hole in my chest. Lacey had been gone all night. Climbing out of bed I checked my phone and to my disbelief I had a text from her.

"Hey John, I wanted you to know that I hit my head pretty bad yesterday and actually ended up passing out. John Ohh brought me to the clinic and I'm fine. I just thought you should know, because you ARE still my boyfriend. Love you, Lace."

My heart fluttered as I texted back, there was still some hope for us.

"Glad to hear you're okay! Thanks for texting me," I quickly typed, "when are you coming home?"

A few minutes later I stood in the middle of the living room and read her reply out loud, "John I don't know right now. I think you and I need some space. I love you with all my heart but we can't keep fighting like this over nothing. I'm sorry."

I didn't know how to reply; I was frozen and confused. She loved me, but we needed space? She was sorry, but she was the one keeping us apart. I paced the living room and tried to think of what to do. I put a pot of coffee on and lit up a cigarette; Lacey hated that I smoked so I never did around her, ever, but she wasn't here.

Sitting down at the table I remembered Eric had texted me last night about Lacey and I figured she'd still be with him, so I quickly dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello," he finally answered after a few rings.

"Eric it's John," I whispered into the phone.

"Okay bud, one thing; I have caller ID, it's a cell phone. And two, you don't have to whisper; Lacey just got in the shower," he explained.

"Oh okay," I exhaled a puff of smoke into the phone.

"John, are you smoking man?" Eric asked.

"Look it's just one cigarette," I justified.

"I don't care man, that's terrible for you and I you know Lacey hates it," Eric argued.

"I'm not with Lacey right now," I replied and put out the butt in a cup, "you are."

"Dude, she told you what happened. I'm not thinking she planned on spending the night here, but that's what happens when you pass out from a head injury," Eric sounded aggravated.

"I, I know man," I stuttered, "that's why I called; I wanted to make sure she was okay."

Eric sighed, "Yeah man she's fine, just a bump on the head. She doesn't remember much from yesterday, which might work to your advantage."

I laughed and suddenly felt a little better about the whole situation, "alright well when she gets out of the shower can you tell her something for me?"

"No problem man," Eric replied, "but I'm sure she'd rather you tell her yourself."

"Like that's going to happen," I rolled my eyes, "she thinks we need space."

"Well tonight is Britta's surprise party. A bunch of people are going to be here; drinks, music, fun. Come around 6," Eric explained.

"Party? I'm there!" I replied excited, "but what if Lacey doesn't want me to go?"

"Dude," Eric sighed, "why wouldn't she want you to go? This is Lacey we're talking about remember?"

***

**Britta's POV-**

"Kennedy," I nudged his shoulder as he stared into space, "you want to get something to eat before we board? I know how much you hate airplane food."

"Oh yeah good idea," Kennedy replied standing up, "you want anything? I think there's a McDonalds in here, I could get you a quarter pounder."

"Oh Kennedy that sounds amazing right now but I can't," I sighed.

"Why not?" Kennedy asked confused.

"Oh just Eric being dumb," I laughed, "He wants me to try vegetarianism, atleast until the babies born. He's doing it too."

"Oh I get it; it's a lot healthier for the baby," Kennedy shook his head, "well if there's a vegetarian restaurant in the food court I'll pick you up something."

"Thanks sugar tits," I winked as he walked away.

As soon as Kennedy rounded the corner to the food court I heard "tiK toK" escape from my bag and reached for my phone. My face lit up when I read the screen and it was Eric.

"Hell lovey," I exclaimed as I answered.

"Hello beautiful," he chuckled, "how was your day?"

"Fun actually," I replied, "Mark sent a driver for us to the hotel and after we finally fixed a few bumpy parts we wrapped the video and toured LA."

"Awesome!" Eric exclaimed, "You must've been stoked."

"That I was," I replied giggling, "but I'm so glad to be coming home tonight."

"You have no idea," Eric sighed, "How's baby?"

"Oh he's in the food court," I slyly replied.

"HA HA HA," Eric dryly laughed.

"I'm kidding," I placed a hand on my tummy, "baby's fine, baby's making mommy not fit in her favorite shirt anymore."

"Well I'm going to have to have a talk with this baby!" Eric boomed laughing, "What shirt would this be?"

"Red tank top. Smells like coffee, cologne, and hotel beds. Sound familiar?" I described the tank top Eric loaned me the night he found me in the hotel hallways and came with me to Wal-Mart.

"Sounds very familiar," Eric chuckled, "I'm sorry it doesn't fit right now."

"It's all good boo, I can sacrifice it for our baby," just saying the words instantly plastered a smile on my face.

"Oh god, I can't wait for you to come home," Eric whined.

"Only a couple more hours," I cooed into the phone.

"Well those hours better go by quickly," Eric replied, "oh and I almost forgot! When you guys get back come to John's house, I stayed here last night."

"Oh alright, no problem," I watched as a cute young couple checked in at the counter, "And Eric…"

"Yes beautiful?"

"I miss you."

***

**Eric's POV-**

I miss Britta.

***

**Lacey's POV-**

I miss John.

***

**John's POV-**

I miss Lacey.

***

**John Ohh's POV-**

Party Time!

* * *

"nodding my head like yeah..."

haha jk, thanks for reading! :)

**reviews = party time!!!**


	12. Party in the AZ Take Two!

**some shit's about to go down. I'll leave it at that...**

* * *

"Surprise!" we all yelled in unison as Britta stepped in the door followed by Kennedy. Her jaw dropped as she realized everyone that was here.

"You guys, this is awesome!" she exclaimed searching the room with her eyes, "but one thing before we party."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion and shrugged. Britta dropped her bag by the door and spotted Eric standing next to the couch. He smiled and met her in the center of the walkway. Silently she wrapped her arms around him and dug her head into his chest. Eric rested his head on hers and sighed as he rubbed her back.

Quickly I snuck a picture with Britta's digital camera, I'd asked Eric to pick it up for me when he went home earlier that day. As Britta stepped back Eric kissed her on the forehead and she giggled under her breath. They so weren't the typical married couple, every time they spent a day apart the second they were back together it was like the first moment they fell in love all over again.

"Aww," Rachael giggled, "I love you guys."

"Party time now?" John Ohh asked grabbing Britta's bag and bringing it over to the closet.

"Party time now!" Britta yelled dancing to inaudible music.

"Jared!" John called across the room, "pump the jams!"

Jared flipped on the entertainment center and "tiK toK" came bursting through the speakers.

"Fuck yeah!" Britta ran to the center of the living room dragging Eric along behind her. I laughed and walked to the kitchen where John was now mixing drinks.

"Lacey Loo, you want a drink?" he asked pointing a cup in my direction.

"Uhm I'm thinking about staying dry tonight," I replied.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," John winked and stuck the rim of a plastic cup in his mouth. With two drinks in hand he marched into the living room.

Sitting down at the kitchen table I felt my head and tried to be gentile. I still couldn't believe I hit my head on that damn collage. Andrew walked in the kitchen and smiled when he noticed me.

"What are you doing in here missy?" he asked, "go Party! Isn't Britta like your best friend?"

"She is, I'm just not in the party mood," I replied.

"Well why not?" Andrew asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," I shrugged, "I'll probably go party in a few, I just wanted to relax in here for a second."

"I feel ya," Andrew joined me at the table, "the party's about to get wild. Supposedly Aaron bought a strobe light, so they're going to be turning the lights off soon."

"I hate strobe lights," I huffed.

"Same here," Andrew agreed, "so does John, so maybe it won't happen."

"Maybe," I sighed.

"Andrew!" Justin exclaimed as he entered the kitchen, "what the hell man! Let's party."

"Chill down man," Andrew laughed getting up from the table, "you coming Lace?"

I contemplated, "sure."

Following Justin and Andrew back into the living room I noticed a small circle of girls in a corner of the room laughing. Figuring I'd find someone to talk to over there I headed towards the girls.

"Lacey!" Britta shouted as I entered the circle. She pulled me into a hug and the scent of her Fantasy perfume wafted into my nose.

"Well hello there beautiful," I smiled over her shoulder, "how was LA?"

"Amazing!" she squeaked as she backed out of her our hug. She was wearing a cute cardigan and a necklace I didn't recognize…and had a red cup in her hand.

"Britt, you're drinking?" I asked concerned.

Britta laughed, "Lacey, it's ginger ale! Do you really think I'd be that stupid?"

"No, I'm stupid." I laughed, "Hey where'd you get that necklace? It's pretty!"

Britta looked down at her neck and twirled the teal and diamond pendent between her fingers, "Kennedy bought it for me in LA."

"Ohhh," I shook my head suspiciously.

"Lacey, it was a gift." Britta rolled her eyes, "He is allowed to buy me gifts."

"That's not just a gift Britt, that's legit expensive. And it's teal, your favorite color. He put a lot of thought into that, I can tell."

Britta ran her hand through her hair and sighed, "Really Lace, it was a nice gift. From a friend to a friend."

"What did Eric say about it?" I slyly asked.

"He said it was beautiful," Britta replied, "and that it was an awesome gift."

"Right," I rolled my eyes, "anyway, what's going on over here?"

"Truth or Dare!" Rachael exclaimed almost spilling her Corona.

Standing between Ashley and Tessa I waited for the next person to ask "Truth or Dare?"

"Lacey, your turn!" Ashley pointed to me, "Truth or Dare?"

"Uhm truth?" I replied nervously.

Ashley laughed as she thought of the question, "Who's the first person you ever gave head to?"

"John," I answered.

"Duh, he's your boyfriend," Rachael laughed to herself.

"No," I shook my head, "not that John."

Everyone looked at each other confused.

"A different John?" Lauren, Pat's girlfreind, tilted her head to the side.

Soon it hit them all at one time and I watched as a circle of jaws dropped before me.

"JOHN OHH?" Britta whisper yelled as the other girls gasped.

"Uhm hm," I shook my head shamelessly.

"You have to be kidding me!" Tessa exclaimed.

"I WANT DETAILS!" Ashley gushed, "I can't believe this."

"We were 15," I admitted, "It was a while before I started dating J Gohh. We were messing around and it just happened. We weren't dating or anything, just being stupid."

Everyone studied each other's facial expressions, "I still can't believe this!" Tessa gushed.

"I'm asking John!" Rachael turned to leave the circle.

"NO!" I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, "don't do that!"

"Why not?" she asked laughed.

"Because I DO NOT want to have to deal with that awkwardness," I replied.

"Alright, I won't ask John," Rachael giggled, "but it's still hilarious."

"Okay so who's turn is it?" I tried to change the subject.

"Nice try," Ashley giggled.

Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I slowly turned around. Of course with my luck it was John Ohh. Laughter erupted behind me and my face turned bright red.

"Hey John," was all that could escape my throat.

"Hey Lace," John smiled, "they're thinking about putting the strobe light on in like a minute. I know you really don't like them so I wanted to give you a heads up."

"Oh okay, thanks," I shook my head, "I'll go outside or something. All I need is another headache."

"I'll go with you," John laced his arm around my shoulders, "so you don't have to be alone."

As we walked away I turned my head and watched as the girls made kissy faces and imitated blow jobs in the air. Flipping them off I left the room and followed John outside.

"I told him not to bring that dumb strobe light," John complained as soon as we reached the swing.

"Ehh whatever," I shrugged, "it's nice outside anyway."

"Yeah man," John gazed up at the stars, "look at the sky. Crazy."

"It's beautiful," I gushed.

"Come here!" John pulled me off the swing and walked me over to a big rock in the corner of the yard, "climb up."

"John, I'm not a rock climber," I warned.

"It's alright, I'll spot you," he replied boosting me up.

Sitting down on top of the rock I waited for John to explain what we were doing up here. He plopped down next to me and licked his lips.

"Remember when we used to watch the stars?" John asked.

"Of course I do," I replied, "I remember a lot of stuff we used to do."

John laughed and dropped his head to his knees, "we were very…stupid."

"True fact," I laughed along with him.

"Teenagers," John rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it."

"You know, we could have been something," John admitted, "but things got so fricken complicated."

"When I met John," I whispered.

"Yeah," John gazed at the sky again, "I can tell you really love him. You always have."

Turning my head I tried to hide the tears that were now streaming down my face. I had no idea John ever had those kinds of feelings for me; I always just thought we were messing around. And the thought of boyfriend John sent me over the edge.

"Whoa whoa! Come here," John pulled me in and we laid back on the rock. John rubbed my arm as I silently cried on his chest.

"Do you want to talk about what's making you cry?" he softly asked.

"It's just everything," I whispered through my tears.

"What's everything?" he asked.

"John," I admitted, "and you."

"Me?" he exclaimed, "what about me?"

"It's just you're being so sweet, and I don't want to hurt you," I explained.

"What do you mean hurt me?"

"I just, I don't know if you still have feelings for me, and I just, god I sound like a bitch," I replied.

"No, you don't. And Lace you and I are just friends, great friends. We always have been," John sighed, "I'm sorry if I put off the wrong vibe. I just didn't want you to be upset."

"No John, I'm sorry for taking it the wrong way," I apologized, "you're an amazing guy, and I shouldn't have thought you were just trying to get in my pants."

"Oh that? Well I was trying to do that," John snickered.

"Oh shut up," I slapped his chest.

"I'm just joking!" he exclaimed, "I would never do that to John, or you. You love him a lot don't you?"

"More than anything," I whispered as the tears began to fall again.

"Everything's going be fine!" John kissed the top of my head, "I promise."

"I'm glad I'll always have you John," I smiled, "you're my best friend."

"And you're mine," John replied.

Soon the back door flew open and Britta came running over to the rock, "Lacey!" she yelled.

"What?" I replied confused.

"John's here!" she exclaimed.

"My John?" I asked.

"Yes your John!" Britta smiled.

I turned to John and flashed him an apologetic look.

"Go!" he smiled and waved me away. I hopped off the rock and followed her inside. John was close behind and we wandered through the kitchen and soon I spotted my John in the hallway.

"John!" I yelled and ran towards him. At that moment I didn't care about our fight or how mad at him I was, I just wanted him and that's all I knew. He turned around and a smile erupted on his face, but soon fell when he saw who was behind me.

"Where were you two?" he asked suspiciously.

"Outside, watching the stars," I replied.

"Wow Lacey, just wow!" John rolled his eyes and stomped away.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

"Home," he replied over his shoulder.

"John, I don't fucking understand you anymore!" I yelled.

Everyone in the party stopped moving and Jared quickly turned the strobe light off.

"You don't understand me anymore?" John stomped back furiously, "Lacey I don't even know who are anymore?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I screamed.

"First you break up with me for no reason, and then once we're back together you threaten to break up with me unless I go back to The Summer Set. Then you leave, and oh no wait, you're back! Then I find out you lied to me about something so fucking stupid, and then you disappear! And now you're hooking up with fucking John Ohh!" John screamed back.

"John you have no idea what you're talking about," John Ohh yelled in my defense.

"Oh you're right John I don't! Cause you know my girlfriend so much better than I do!" John yelled back.

John Ohh moved me out of the way and stepped up to John's face, "actually, I do!"

"Well then you can have her," my John spat back.

"I don't want her," John Ohh lilted through his teeth, "and you're a fucking idiot."

"Oh really? I'm the fucking idiot, atleast I'm not the one 'watching the stars' with someone else's girlfriend," my John replied sternly.

"Are you hearing yourself?" John Ohh yelled, "And nothing happened outside asshole. You know what we talked about? How much she loves you! Which I'll never understand why she does if you act like this."

Everyone at the party slowly started to back away from the two John's in fear of a fight.

"John you've had a lot to drink man, don't do anything stupid," Garrett walked up to John Ohh's side.

"Yeah John don't do anything stupid," my John mocked him.

"I'm going to fucking end you little boy," John Ohh lunged at my John and I started screaming.

Britta ran up to the guys as Garrett tried to pull them apart, "NOT AT MY FUCKING PARTY!" she screamed. Pushing my John out of the way she caught John Ohh's fist as they locked eyes.

"John go in the kitchen now!" she calmly exclaimed, "just breathe." I pulled out a chair at the kitchen table for John Ohh and silently thanked him with a kiss on the top of the head.

"And you," she shot an icy glare at my John, "bedroom now, this needs to end NOW."

I followed Britta and John to the bedroom and closed the door behind me.

"You two need to do something," Britta said once we were both seated on the bed, "talk, argue, anything. But I'm tired of this and John you're lucky I'm pregnant or I'd be kicking your ass myself right now."

She quickly stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her. I turned to John and shook my head.

"You're so fucking stupid," I whispered.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't say you're sorry John," I shot up, "I can't believe you would think that I'd cheat on you! And then you embarrass me in front of everyone!"

"I said I was sorry!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry isn't enough John," I whisper-yelled, "it's just not enough."

"What do you want me to say?" he cried.

Collapsing on the ground I slammed my fist into the hardwood, "I don't want you to say anything John!"

John punched the pillow and sighed angrily.

"What happened to us?" I cried.

"I don't know," John whined, "but whatever happened I just want the old us back."

"But the thing is; I didn't change John!" I yelled, "You're the reason we're not the same anymore."

"You're the one who said we needed space," John flew off the bed, "not me!" Getting up from the floor we stood face to face.

"When a girl says she needs space John, that's when she needs to you the most," I confessed.

"I'm so sorry," John whispered, "can we just start over?"

"I don't think it's that easy John," I replied.

"But it is," John pulled me in and laced his fingers together behind my back, "let's just start over, and forget everything that happened."

Resting my head on his chest I sighed and tried to collect my thoughts. Finally coming to a conclusion I raised my chin and locked eyes with my beautiful boy.

"Let's start over, right now," I breathed.

"Let's," John whispered and then softly pecked my lips. Kissing him back harder I pushed him on the bed and pressed his back against the wall.

"Well hello there gorgeous stranger that I just met," I joked, "it's nice to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you," John replied playing with my hair. Whipping off my shirt I cooed, "I'm about to rock your world." Biting his lower lip I watched as John and I finally fell back into place.

But soon the door opened and John threw his torso in front of mine, "uh Hello!" he shouted. My jaw dropped when I saw who was at the door; a fully uniformed…police officer.

"Get your clothes on and get out, this party is over!" he sternly exclaimed.

"Who the hell called the cops?" I whisper-yelled as I quickly threw my shirt back on. John grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

"How old are you?" the officer asked John and I.

"18," John replied.

"I just turned 19 in January," I explained.

"I got two more minors," the cop said into a walkie-talkie on his collar, "come with me please."

"What is going on?" I begged.

"There was a noise complaint," the cop explained leading us to the living room, "we showed up to give a warning and discovered numerous amounts of alcohol and ever more numerous amounts of minors."

"Not everyone is drinking!" I exclaimed.

We turned the corner to the living room and a female cop was questioning John Ohh.

"I found two more minors in the bedroom," the male cop said to the female.

"Alright," she turned and faced the crowd, "I want to know who bought the alcohol."

"I did," John admitted, "I'm 21. It's my house, it's my alcohol."

"There are over 15 minors at this party Mr. O'Callaghan, do you understand how much trouble you're going to be in?" the cop asked him.

"Hey I bought the alcohol too!" Eric exclaimed in defense of his friend.

I couldn't let John and Halvo take all the blame, that wasn't fair.

"So did I!" I piped in.

"Ma'am, you just told me you were 19," the cop addressed me.

"I used a fake ID," I lied, "If you're going to arrest John and Eric you can take me too."

"Alright, everyone out now!" the cop yelled, "this party is over, and you three are under arrest for the potential endangerment of minors and the use of false identification."

"Are you fucking serious!" Britta yelled breaking away from the crowd, "you're going to arrest him in his own home."

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to calm down," the cop warned.

"Calm down my ass! This is ridiculous! You're saying you never threw a party with alcohol when you we're 21? Fuck this, they didn't do anything wrong," she screamed.

"Ma'am I'm asking you nicely, stop now and leave immediately," the cop stayed surprisingly calm.

"Excuse her," Eric exclaimed stepping forward and taking hold of Britta's hand, "you know how pregnant women are."

"This has nothing to do with me being pregnant!" Britta shouted, "This is all bullshit."

"You're pregnant?" the female cop replied stunned, "have you been drinking?"

"No ma'am I have not, because I'm not stupid. I may be 19, but I'm not retarded. Everyone here is responsible enough to know when not to drink or when they've had enough. We're not babies and don't need pricks like you to come arrest our friends and husbands," Britta replied in one breath.

"Okay you need to calm down before you comprimise the health of your baby," the female cop warned.

"Bite me!" Britta yelled, "And get the fuck out, you're not needed here."

"That's it!" the male cop yelled, "you're coming in too, let's go."

Britta turned around and knocked her wrists together, "cuff me, I dare you! I'll slap you with an assault charge so hard your grandchildren will need lawyers."

The female cop walked over to Britta and slapped cuffs on her wrist, "let's go honey," she said leading Britta out. The male cop cuffed John and Eric as the crowd watched in amazement. I stood watching with my jaw open and soon realized they were taking me too. The female cop came back in and pointed to me, "you!" she waved me over, "I've got some nice bracelets for you to try on."

"Lacey!" John called behind me, "I'll get you out as soon as I can! This is ridiculous."

The door slammed behind me before I could respond and soon I was sitting in the back of the female cop's cruiser next to a very pissed off Britta.

"I can't believe you got arrested for nothing," I whispered.

"They were NOT going to take my husband and my two best friends without taking me!" Britta exclaimed, "and they have no idea the wrath they are about to come upon."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Remember my agent Mark?" Britta asked slyly.

"Uhm yeah," I replied.

"Well our buddy Mark used to work for the CIA and he knows his way around the legal system," Britta explained.

"You've got to be shitting me," I exclaimed.

"I wouldn't kid about something like this," Britta replied, "we should be out by tomorrow morning, and I can guarantee you the charges will be dropped."

"If you make that happen, I will love you forever," I gushed.

The female cop got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Excuse me," Britta called up to her.

"Yes," the cop replied taking off down the street.

"Uhm when we get 'downtown' are we going to be allowed a phone call?" she asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"That's all I wanted to know, thank you," Britta thanked her.

"No problem," the cop lilted.

"No problem at all," Britta raised her eyebrow and shot me her "she has no clue what's about to go down look." I liked this look.

* * *

**IS YOUR HEAD SPINNING????**

reviews = ex CIA agents ;)


	13. Knocked up and Locked Up

**here you go guys, you won't believe what goes down ;)**

and there is some POV switching, i couldn't work it without it...

* * *

**Lacey's POV-**

"You don't understand!" Britta yelled through the metal bars of our jail cell, "I cannot stay here all night; I have friends flying in from Connecticut."

"You do?" Eric asked confused.

"Yes," she turned around and faced us, "Jen and Jess."

"Jen and Jess?" Eric raised his eyebrow, "like your friends from high school?"

"Yes," Britta rolled her eyes, "I didn't get a chance to tell you because of the party."

"Wait wait!" John Ohh piped in, "are you talking about Jen Cote and Jess Ryder from 'J^2' modeling company?"

"Yes I am," Britta replied proudly, "they have a photo shoot tomorrow in Phoenix and they're staying with us."

"But wait," John exclaimed, "Ian Walsh is flying in tonight."

"What? Like the Ian Walsh from New England? Like where I'm from?" Britta asked.

"Yeah," John replied, "I completely forgot! Your tour is starting soon and practice is going to start in a couple days. Plus the first show is in Scottsdale."

"Ian Walsh is going to be on my tour?" Britta asked excited.

"Yeah," John replied laughing, "they're like the little mini openers. Mark wanted it to be a surprise, but her told us."

"I'm so excited," Britta squeaked, "but we still have a problem; we're in jail!"

The female cop walked up to the bars and pulled a ring of keys out of her pocket. Britta turned and faced her.

"One phone call each," the cop lilted as she pulled the cell door open.

"Oh don't worry," Britta replied smiling, "we only need one."

I watched as Britta proudly marched over to the phone and dialed in a number. She discreetly explained our situation into the phone and I watched as she snickered and hung up.

"So if Jen and Jess and Ian Walsh are flying in tonight, where are they all gonna stay?" Eric asked once Britta returned to the cell.

"Don't worry," Britta responded plopping down next to Eric, "Jen and Jess can share a room."

"And it's only Wiley, Ian, and Jamie flying in tonight. Jesse's coming with Sam tomorrow," John explained.

"Okay," Eric shook his hair out of his face, "well we've got our room, the guest bedroom, the soon to be nursery, and the den."

"Andrew and Justin are already in the guest bedroom," Britta corrected him, "and isn't Nick coming soon too?"

"Fuck you're right!" Eric exclaimed, "Nick's coming the day after tomorrow."

"It's okay," Britta calmly replied, "Jen and Jess can split in the nusery and Ian, Wiley, and Jamie can stay in the den."

"What about Pat?" John asked.

"Pat? What about him?" Britta leaned forward and gave John a confused look.

"Shit, I can't believe I forgot about that!" Eric exclaimed.

"Forgot about what?" Britta asked; her face twisted into an annoyed glare.

"Pat's house is being renovated and they can't stay there for a few days," Eric explained, "I told him he could stay at our house."

"Eric our home is not a hotel! This is getting crazy," Britta exclaimed, "why can't he just stay at Laurens?"

"Do you really think Lauren's mom would let Pat stay overnight?" John asked laughing.

"So I guess Pat's sleeping on the couch tonight," Britta sighed.

The phone rang in the station and the male cop that arrested Eric and John answered the phone.

"Oh hello sir," he replied sitting up straight, "of course I understand, alright no problem. Thank you sir." He hung up and cleared his throat. Getting up from his desk he pulled his set of keys out of his jacket and slid the cell door open.

"You're all free to go," he called to us.

"Oh really?" Britta shot me a look, "good to hear."

We all filed out of the cell and Britta blew the cop a kiss as we left the station. She really pulled this off; I wasn't going to ask questions. But a part of me wanted to believe Britta was in the mob.

***

**Britta's POV-**

John Gomez was waiting for us in the parking lot and dropped John off at home, and then Eric and I after I grabbed my bag from John's hall closet. We had to get situated at home and then head to the airport at 9. I couldn't believe what had happened today; way to crazy for me.

"You hear that?" Eric asked as we stood in the middle of the den.

"Hear what?" I asked walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Silence," he sighed.

"Not for long," I checked my phone, "we're about to have 6 house guests worth of noise in about an hour."

"That's okay," Eric kissed my forehead, "let's just enjoy it now."

I rested my head on his chest and kissed his collar bone lightly, "I'm just so glad to be home."

"I'm glad you're home too," he rubbed my back, "I missed you."

"I missed you more," my stomach growled and I laughed, "I think our baby's hungry."

"I think you're hungry," Eric laughed, "well I'm going to go pick up Pat soon, do you want me to get you some food while I'm out."

"Yes!" I exclaimed a little too excited, "I'm craving chicken nuggets."

"I don't think so," Eric reminded me of our new 'vegetarian diet.'

"Oh come on, chicken doesn't count," I whined.

"Yes it does" Eric replied laughing, "but is it really what you want?"

"Yes!" I squeaked.

"Alright," Eric rolled his eyes, "just this one time. It's only because you're pregnant, and you're my wife, and I love you."

"Thank you!" I pecked his lips, "now go get Pat!"

Eric grabbed his keys off the coffee table and kissed me goodbye, "I'll be home before we have to go to the air port. Just relax until then."

As soon as Eric pulled out of the driveway I hopped in the shower and washed away the stress of today. I still couldn't believe everything that had happened.

Eric and Pat stepped in the door just as I sat down on the couch with a fresh pair of sweat pants on and a warm cup of tea; so much for ''just relax.' Eric dropped his coat off in the hall closet and took off for the kitchen with a Wendy's bag in hand.

"My food!" I called after him. Pat laughed and plopped down next to me on the couch.

"Thanks for letting my stay here," he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"No problem hon," I replied pulling my hair into a bun, "and besides now we can stay up and have our midnight talks like we used to on tour."

Pat laughed as he remembered our many conversations, "I just can't believe there's going to be so many people here tonight."

"Oh goodness I know," I groaned, "Jess, Jen, Ian, Wiley…"

"Wiley? Like Wiley Esten?" Pat interrupted me. My heart stopped as I remembered that Pat was the only one who knew about Wiley and I's history; damn those midnight talks.

"Yeah that Wiley," I shamefully replied.

"Does Eric know you guys dated?" Pat whispered. Before I could respond Eric marched in the room with a platter in his hand and a two liter bottle of Mountain Dew.

"Dinner time!" he exclaimed resting the tray on the coffee table. A box of chicken nuggets and two large fries lay on the tray; my mouth started to water. Eric grabbed a cup and poured a glass of Mountain Dew.

"Babe," I looked up at him, "I don't want to sound like a bitch, but I don't like Mountain Dew."

Eric chuckled, "I know beautiful; I'm your husband remember." Quickly he padded over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a small bottle of Dr. Pepper.

"Thank you," I blushed as he handed me the bottle; I knew he hadn't forgotten.

"Eat up guys," Eric instructed Pat and I, "we have to pick up the girls at the airport in like a half hour."

Pat and I dug into the chicken and fries as Eric ate a veggie wrap on the love seat. Jersey Shore was playing on MTV and Eric fist pumped along with the crowd on the screen.

"This show is repulsive," I groaned before taking a sip of Dr. Pepper.

"I hate it, but I can't stop watching," Pat laughed.

"How can you hate this masterpiece of a Win-Fail," Eric replied, still I may add, fist pumping.

"Why did I marry you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey don't judge," Eric took a bite of his wrap, "you could be in Jersey right now if we never got married."

Pat started cracking up, "I would watch if you were on Jersey Shore, Britta."

"If I was on Jersey shore I would have been the one to punch Snookie," I laughed.

"Snookie is my girlfriend," Eric teased.

"Oh really?" I replied, "So who, may I ask, am I?"

"My baby mamma," Eric replied finishing up his wrap.

"We are so never having sex again," I huffed leaning back on the couch.

"It's okay," Eric laughed, "Snookem's will sex me up."

"I'm a little offended right now," I replied glaring at Eric.

He just laughed and kept his eyes glued to the TV, "don't be, there's enough Halvo for Wifey and Snookems."

"I'm going to punch you," I mumbled.

Eric hopped out of the chair and grabbed the empty chicken nugget box, "you know I'm just playing," he pulled me into a soft kiss, "you be muhh boo."

"You sure no how to woo a girl Mr. Halvorsen," I rolled my eyes.

Eric returned from the kitchen with his keys, "you gonna be alright here Pat?" he asked.

"Yeah," Pat replied, "but how are you guys gonna pick them all up at once, don't you have like a Fusion?"

"I guess we'll have to use the Outlander," I suggested getting up off the couch.

"You have an Outlander?" Pat asked confused.

"It was a gift from the studio," I explained, "It's in the garage, we barely use it. Most of the time Dana borrows it anyway."

Pat shook his head and I slipped on my vans. Eric held the door open for me as we slipped into the night. The drive to the airport wasn't that long and I silently tried to think of what to say if Wiley mentioned anything about our past relationship. We were like 16; he wouldn't bring it up, would he? No, of course not.

"Jess!" I yelled as soon as we stepped into the airport lobby and I spotted my old best friend. She shot up out of her chair and revealed her gorgeous figure. Jess was always gorgeous but since the last time I saw her, god knows how long that was, she had matured so much. Her long light brown hair fell down her back in waves and her striking blue eyes illuminated every feature of her flawless face.

"Britta!" she exclaimed pulling me into a hug, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too beautiful," we pulled out of our hug and I gaped at her dashing outfit, "you definitely are a super model."

"Oh be quiet," she rolled her eyes, "you were the one who always told me I'd be a model."

"Well, look who was right," I joked, "oh sorry," I waved Eric over. He stepped up smiling and gave Jess a once over. "Jess, this is my husband Eric."

"Oh so you're the 'rockstar boyfriend' who knocked my girl up before she went off to live her dream," Jess gave him a look.

"I, I," Eric stuttered.

"Oh god calm down!" Jess laughed, "I was just kidding!"

Eric tried to laugh but I could tell he was still nervous; meeting my friends from home was probably really awkward for him. It's not he was the reason I hadn't spoken to them in two years.

"There's someone I want you to meet too," Jess cooed grabbing my hand and pulling me to the seating area.

My jaw dropped when I saw who she was pulling me over too. In all his gorgeous, Joe-Jonas look alike ness, Wiley sat in the seat next to Jess's holding an iPod and her bag.

"This is Wiley," she smiled.

"Jess I know who this is," I replied shocked.

"You do?" she asked tilting her head.

"Hey Britt," Wiley stood up and nervously shook his hair, "long time no see."

It's a good thing no one asked me Lacey's "Truth or Dare" question at the party, or the next few days would have been very very awkward.

"Very long time," I murmured, "so how long have you guys been dating?"

"We uh, we just met on the plane," Wiley replied.

"You're serious?" I asked astonished.

"Uhm yeah," Jess giggled, "but wait how do you guys know each other?"

My throat closed, "Wiley is in the band that's going to be opening on my tour," I finally replied.

"Oh right," Jess shook her head, "Ian Walsh."

Wiley looked at me funny, "and we dated for two years..."

THANK YOU WILEY, REALY NEEDED THAT.

"Yeah, right," I chuckled awkwardly.

Eric cleared his throat and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well we've got a lot to catch up on," I tried to change the subject, "where's Jen?"

"Jess grabbed her bag and pointed towards the food court, "right there."

I turned and searched the crowd for Jen and when my eyes finally fell upon her my jaw dropped to the floor; she looked absolutely stunning.

"Jen!" I exclaimed as she finally reached us, "you look, you look amazing."

"Well thanks," she smiled, "so do you."

"Uhm no," I corrected her, "I'm serious, you're so…modely."

"I am a model," she laughed.

Jen was always a pretty girl, with a body I was always jealous of. The day we graduated she told me she was going to New York to model with Jess but I didn't believe her. Jen was beautiful but I never saw her in the model scene; she was far to real and natural for that. Looks like I was wrong.

"You dyed your hair," I gaped at her glossy cherry-chestnut main, "and, and your boobs, they're huge."

Jen keeled over laughing, "Oh honey, they're fake." I couldn't believe how different both my friends were. So much had changed since I left Connecticut. I might have been the one living my dream, but I felt like I was the only one who'd stayed the same.

"So where are Ian and Jamie?" I asked noticing Wiley was alone.

"Ian is taking the later flight with Jesse and Sam, and Jamie's sick," Wiley explained, "and Cam's in California, so he's just going to meet us at the venue when we start practicing."

"Oh I hope Jamie can still make the tour," I expressed.

"I'm sure he will," Wiley replied, "but for now you're stuck with me."

"Great!" I exclaimed as we headed for the parking lot.

We piled in the car and I offered Jen, Jess, and Wiley some of my fries I had brought with us for the drive.

"I don't eat fast food," Jess replied.

"I don't eat carbs," Jen passed the container to Wiley.

"Well I'll have some," he gladly accepted.

"Knock yourself out," I called back to him.

We pulled into the driveway and Jess gaped at our house, "holy shit Britt, your house is beautiful."

"Thanks," I laughed, "but I'm sure it's not as awesome as your guy's friggen mansions in the Hamptons or whatever you have."

"We have studio apartments in Times Square," Jen corrected me, "we're not that spoiled."

"Hey we lived in vans and buses before buying this house," I exclaimed.

"Well looks like it was all worth it huh?" Wiley laughed as he stepped out of the car.

Jen and Jess still in amazement of our house, walked up the steps and Eric pushed the door open. Pat stood up as the girls stepped inside.

"Guy this is…"

"I know who this is," Jen put on her 'danger' face, "you're Pat Kirch from The Maine."

Pat swallowed hard, "uhm hm that's me."

"I'm Jen," she strutted over and stuck out her hand, "pleased to meet you."

"It's my pleasure," Pat nervously replied.

"Okay guys," I broke the trance, "I'll show you where you're sleeping."

Jess, Jen, and Wiley followed me to the stairs. Passing the guest bedroom I knocked on the door.

"Uhm why are you knocking, isn't this your house?" Jess asked.

"Andrew and Justin are staying in the guest room. I don't know if they're home from the party yet," I explained.

"Andrew Cook!?!" Jess exclaimed.

"Yupp," I replied slightly pushing the door open.

"He's my favorite!" Jess squeaked.

Peaking my head in I noticed Andrew at the desk with his laptop open in front of him, Justin was nowhere to be found. He looked up and smiled once he realized I'd entered. Pulling the headphones out of his ears he closed his lap top and got up from the computer chair.

"Hey how long have you guys been home?" he asked.

"Oh I while," I chuckled, "sorry I forgot to come check on you. Where's Justin?"

"He's is the show..." Andrew began.

"Andrew!" Jess burst in the door and pulled him into a hug, knocking the wind out of him.

"Who is she?" Andrew mouthed to me behind her head.

"Jess, get off of him," I laughed, "Andrew this is Jess, she's one of my best friends from home."

"Hi Jess," Andrew gave her a quick wave.

"You are just adorable," Jess squeaked.

"Well thank you," Andrew smiled, "you're very beautiful."

"Thanks shugga," Jess blew him a kiss, "am I staying in here?"

"No Jess you're not!" I laughed, "You guys are staying in the nursery and Wiley's staying in the den."

"Wiley right," Jess turned and left the room.

"She is gorgeous," Andrew whispered.

"Oh believe me, I know," I replied. Pulling Andrew into a hug I said goodnight and closed the door behind me. After dropping the girls of at the room that would soon become the nursery I walked Wiley downstairs and to the den. As we walked I explained what had happened that night.

"Holy shit," Wiley laughed, "you were in jail?"

"I'm a badass," I laughed.

"Always have been," Wiley winked.

"Ugh," I groaned, "go to bed."

Before going to bed myself I checked up on the girls again. Pushing the door open I called in, "everyone decent?"

"Yupp," Jen called back.

I opened the door all the way and a shirtless Jen stood in front of the mirror. Covering my eyes I yelled, "Jen I asked if you were decent!"

Jen chuckled, "we're models; this is decent." She threw on a shirt and assured me I could uncover my eyes.

"So," I began, "you guys know what you're doing tomorrow right?"

"Of course," Jess replied flopping down on the futon.

"So does Lacey have any clue what's going down?" Jen asked searching through her bag.

"Nope," I chuckled, "she has no idea."

***  
**Lacey's POV-**

John picked us up at the police station and brought Britta, Eric, and John home before we could head back to the apartment. It was nearly 9:30 before I ever got the chance to sit down.

John padded over to the kitchen and grabbed us both a can of beer he'd swiped from the party.

"We deserve this," he handed me the can and cracked his open. Taking a sip I smiled at John; I wasn't really in the drinking mood, but I wasn't in the party pooper mood either.

"Tonight was crazy," John finally spoke, "and I want to apologize."

"Apology accepted," I lifelessly rested my head on his shoulder, "I just want to forget everything that happened."

"Me too," John wrapped his arm around me and I smelt his cologne as my head rested on his collar bone, "well not everything."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The moment before the cop came in," John replied, "we were finally back to us."

"No John," I sighed, "we were finally having sex again. Our relationship is not just sex."

"I'm not saying that," John replied.

"It's not what you meant to say, but it's what you said," I argued, "we're more than sex John; to me atleast."

"To me too," John cried in defense.

"Okay then," I replied, "then I want to go back to the old us. The us that went on dates and watched the sunset. The us before sex, or the band came into the picture."

"Tomorrow," John said softly, "me and you, we'll do whatever you want."

"It's not just what I want John," I sighed, "I want you to want to do those things too."

"Lacey, I'd do anything as long as I was doing it with you," John sincerely replied, "and that's the truth."

Kissing him softly I tasted the beer on his lips and winced, "let's just go to bed okay."

"Okay," he replied before kissing my forehead, "I love you, know that?"

"I love you too," I kissed his collar bone as we stood face to face, "I always will."

***

**Britta's POV-**

Groggily I slumped out of bed and padded over to the bedroom door. It was only 5 AM but of course having the bladder of a pregnant woman this was the third time I'd gotten up to go pee. I would have used the master bathroom but Eric had it occupied at the moment.

I slipped out of the door and quietly marched down the hall. A door a few feet ahead of me opened and Pat stepped out. He was carrying his pajama bottoms and was dressed in nothing but a pair of grey boxers.

"Pat?" I tried to blink my eyes awake.

"Britta!" he exclaimed turning and facing me, "oh hey!"

I pushed past him and threw open the nursery room door; Jen lay sleeping on the bed and Jess was nowhere to be found.

"Britt I can explain," Pat raced in the room after me, waking up Jen.

"Where's Jess?" I asked furiously.

"She slept in the den with Wiley," Jen sleepily replied.

I turned and faced Pat and looked him up and down in disgust.

"I can explain," he whispered.

Stepping closer I shook my head, "don't explain anything to me, Lauren is the one you're going to have to explain this too."

Stomping out of the room I slammed the door behind me. Of all people, why Pat?

* * *

**oh no Pat Kirch, what happened to you?? hahahha**

**thanks for reading! :)**

reviews = first dates.


	14. This is your day

**ready for this?**

=Amerie is for my love Shelbie= :)

* * *

**Lacey's POV-**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and an empty bed. Sitting up I blinked awake as watched as John carried a silver tray into the bedroom.

"Good morning Lacey Loo," he placed the tray holding a plate of pancakes and strawberries on my lap. Kissing me softly he whispered, "I love you."

"John, this is too nice," I smiled, "thank you."

"Don't thank me;" he backed out of the room, "I'll be right back with your juice."

Breathing in the moment I plucked a strawberry off the tray and popped it in my mouth. John returned with a glass of orange-pineapple juice and softly placed it on the tray.

"I hope everything tastes okay," he joined me on the bed; "you know I'm not the best cook."

"Everything's perfect," I leaned over and pecked his lips, "thank you, thank you, and thank you."

John kissed me back and rested his hand on my cheek, "here's to starting over."

"Here here," I exclaimed jabbing at a syrupy sliver of pancake.

"So today," John began, "we're going to go see that movie you wanted to see, Avatar."

I didn't have the heart to tell him I already saw it with Garrett and Rachael, but hey I'd watch it again.

"And then we're going for a walk on the pier," John continued explaining, "and finally, I bought us two tickets for the Colonial Train."

My eyes widened as I tried to swallow, "the Colonial Train? The one that takes you all along the water and then you get on the boat, and they give you the cool binoculars?!"

"The very one," John chuckled.

"I'm so excited," I wrapped my arms around his neck, "thank you, you just made my day."

"No problem darling," John kissed my cheek, "that was the goal."

I finished eating and got up to bring the tray to the kitchen. John grabbed my hand, "don't move, I'll do it."

Lifting the tray off my lap he padded to the kitchen and I heard the sink start to run. Leaning back on the head board I sucked in a deep breath. Closing my eyes I tried to soak in the moment; today was going to be a good day.

Soon I was broken from my trance by tiny speakers pounding "Close To Me" from the night stand. It was a call from Britta; clicking talk I raised the phone to my ear and groggily answered, "Hello."

"Morning Lace," Britta didn't sound very excited.

"Morning," I replied, "is something up?"

"What do you mean?" Britta asked.

"I don't know. You just don't sound like your usual self," I answered.

"Oh I'm fine. Though finding a half naked Pat Kirch in my hallway this morning wasn't all that exciting," she replied.

"Half naked Pat Kirch?" I asked confused.

"Oh yeah, him and Jen decided it'd be fun to have a little slumber party last night," Britta explained.

"No fucking way," I gasped.

"Yes fucking way," Britta replied angrily.

"What about Lauren?" I exclaimed.

"Someone has to tell her," Britta replied crestfallen, "and it's not gonna be me."

"Me neither," I agreed.

"But besides that," Britta changed the subject, "be at my house at 1 alright."

"Britt I can't; John and I have this whole day planned," I replied.

"Lacey, be at my house at 1. No arguments," Britta sternly ordered.

"I can't," I argued, "I'm spending the day with John."

"Lacey, John isn't going anywhere. You've been together for three years, that's more than enough days. I need you for just this one time," Britta replied.

"But he bought us tickets for the Colonial Train," I exclaimed.

"Take it at night!" Britta shouted, "It's prettier anyway; you can trade your day tickets for night tickets anytime."

"Ugh," I groaned, "I'll talk to John about it, but I'm not making any promises."

"Lacey, this is going to be worth it, I promise," Britta replied, "my house at 1."

She hung up and I slammed my phone down on the bed. John rounded the corner with a tiny blue box in his hand, "Surprise!"

"John you didn't," I gushed, "when did you even have time to get this?"

"Last night," he replied, "when you were in jail."

"Oh right," I rolled my eyes, "you really shouldn't have."

I opened the tiny box and shimmering diamond necklace stared me in the face. Lifting the glowing chain out of the box I forgot to breath.

"John it's beautiful," I whispered.

"I saw it and thought of you," he replied, "want me to put it on for you."

Turning my back to John he gently hooked the clasp around my neck and smoothed it out. Kissing my neck I fell back onto his chest and whispered, "I love you."

We sat in silence as I closed my eyes and he rubbed my arm. I turned and faced him, his beautiful eyes greeted mine and my heart skipped a beat. Without saying a word I pushed my lips against his and slowly pivoted my body until I was sitting on his lap.

"You said no sex," John reminded me.

"Oh shut up," I pushed him down on the bed and tore off his shirt.

"Shutting up," John replied reaching for his glasses.

"Leave them on," I growled as I took hold of his wrist.

***

**Britta's POV-**

Sitting at the kitchen table I glared at Pat. Andrew bounded into the kitchen and chirped a "good morning."

"Morning," I replied through a clenched jaw.

"Oh okay," Andrew replied intimidated.

Eric shuffled into the kitchen and planted a kiss on my lips, "morning baby" he said groggily before putting on a pot of coffee.

"Pat," I looked over at the shaking boy, "why don't you tell Eric what happened last night?"

"Uhm I'm okay actually," Pat replied sticking a piece of toast in his mouth.

"I'm confused," Eric shook his hair, "what happened last night."

Just then Jen, Jess, and Wiley all filed into the kitchen laughing. I shot Jen a look as she plopped down at the table next to Pat.

"Why don't you tell Eric what happened last night Jen," I suggested.

"I could tell you what happened last night," Jess winked at Wiley as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Jesus, he hadn't changed since high school.

"Been there, don't that," I replied coldly.

The kitchen fell silent except for Wiley's exaggerated cackle. Eric uncomfortably plucked a box of lucky charms from the cabinet and poured a bowl.

"What's so awkward?" I broke the silence, "it's not like we had sex."

Jen and Pat both shifted in their seats. Wiley stopped laughing and popped two pieces of bread into the toaster, "no, we did not," he replied.

"Britt, just let it go okay," Jen mumbled.

"Let it go?!" I exclaimed, "Are you insane?!"

"You don't understand what happened," Jen replied getting up from the table.

"Well then do tell," I replied.

"Pat and I didn't just sleep together," Jen exclaimed.

Andrew, Eric, and Wiley all chocked on what they were consuming. Jess froze and darted her eyes between me and Jen.

"We actually talked and got to know eacthother. Pat's an amazing guy and I really like him," Jen explained, "I know it's been a while Britt, but I'm not that kinda girl."

"This would all be okay if Pat didn't have a girlfriend," I replied.

"He was going to break up with her anyway," Jen explained, "she was one of the things we talked about too."

Before I could reply my stomach turned and the side effects of pregnancy took in. Running for the bathroom I pushed Wiley out of the way and slammed the door open. Eric came running after me with a soft cloth, "you alright?" he asked.

"I'm really starting to not like this baby," I replied as Eric gently wiped my mouth.

"Oh be quiet you," he chuckled, "you love our baby."

"I love both my babies," I smiled and kissed his nose. Reaching for my toothbrush I quickly turned on the sink and rinsed my mouth; morning sickness would be the death of me.

Eric tossed the cloth into the hamper and grabbed his tooth brush out of the cabinet, "may I join you?" he asked.

"No!" I exclaimed, "Go brush your teeth outside!"

"But I am not wearing shoes," Eric pointed towards his feet.

"Find some shoes," I laughed.

Nudging my shoulder, Eric and I brushed our teeth together and finally made our way back to the kitchen. "Be nice," he whispered.

"Alright, if we're doing this, let's get going," I announced.

***

**Lacey's POV-**

Quarter to 1 John dropped me off at Britta and Eric's house after I explained everything to him.

"Alright, I'm gonna go trade the tickets in," John said to me as I got out of the car.

"Thank you for being so understanding," I replied sighing.

"I told you," John smiled, "today is your day."

"I love you," I leaned in and gave him a goodbye kiss.

Walking up the steps I waved to John and knocked on the door.

"Come in Lace," a voice called from the other side of the door.

Pushing the door open I met eyes with Wiley Esten from Ian Walsh.

"Wiley?" I exclaimed confused.

"Lacey?" he jumped up and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh God don't tell me you guys dated too," Britta rolled her eyes.

"No!" I replied laughing, "but Wiley and I applied to the same school. We met at an open house."

"You applied to a school on the east coast?" Britta asked confused.

"Berkley," I explained, "Wiley was going for singing, and I was going for piano and bass. I had no idea this was the Wiley you were talking about yesterday."

"How many Wiley's are there in the world?" Wiley laughed at his own joke.

"Not many," I hugged him again, "I really never thought I'd see you again; this is awesome!"

"Tell me about it," Wiley exclaimed as he led me to the couch.

"So what's going on today that I had to be here so badly," I asked to no one in general.

"Oh we're going on a little road trip," Britta rubbed her hands together.

"A really fun road trip," a beautiful girl that I guessed was Wiley's girlfriend smiled maliciously.

"You're scaring me," I leaned away from the two girls.

"Don't be scared," the other girl came out of nowhere.

"Do I know you?" my voice cracked.

Britta laughed, "Sorry hon, I didn't introduce you guys yet." She walked over to the one in the chair, "this is Jen."

"Hi Jen," I gave her a small wave, "I'm Lacey."

"Oh trust me, I know," she smiled. _OHHHKAY._

"And I'm Jess," the gorgeous girl with the blue eyes exclaimed, "I think I might have seen you before, I don't know why though…"

"Do you live in New York?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" Jess replied confused.

"Then you most likely have seen me before," I explained, "my family lives in New York."

"How old are you?" Jen asked.

"Just turned 19 a couple weeks ago," I answered.

"You're 19 and your family is 1000 miles away!" Jen exclaimed.

"They moved after I graduated," I explained.

"That's why you were looking at colleges in the east coast," Wiley stated.

"Exactly," I replied, "but I decided to stay here with John."

"Whoa, you're a better girl friend then I could ever be," Jess gushed.

"People have done crazier things for love," I laughed.

"Do you ever miss your family?" Jen asked; she was very interested in my personal life.

"Sometimes," I replied, "I mean my sister Gwen is a pretty big time lawyer; so I wouldn't see her much anyway. And my parents call every so often."

"Oh don't worry; you'll be seeing them soon," Jess slyly whispered.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Never mind," Britta made a B-line for the door, "let's go!"

I followed the crew outside where Eric, John Ohh, Andrew, and Justin came flying out of the garage.

"You guys ready?" Eric asked out of breath.

"Uhm hm," Britta replied unlocking the Outlander.

"Hi Andrew," Jess and I cooed at the same time.

"Hi girls," he shyly waved back.

"What the fuck man," Justin laughed, "you're a lady killer."

"What can I say? Girls love me," Andrew winked at us before hopping into the backseat of the Fusion.

"I call shot gun!" I exclaimed running for the passenger door of the Outlander.

Jess, Jen, and Wiley hopped in the back and Britta pulled out of the drive way and took a left.

I flipped on the radio and Britta's song featuring Taylor Swift "As sweet as Sunday" was playing. I started singing a long, "is it weird to hear yourself on the radio?" I asked.

"Not really," Britta replied shaking her head, "it's still exciting I guess."

"It's definitely exciting," I gushed, "I'm jealous. I wish I was famous."

Jess and Jen started giggling in the backseat and I shot them a weird look in the mirror.

"Where are we even going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," Britta winked.

"No, where are we going?" I asked again, this time demanding an answer.

"Lacey…" Britta began.

"No, I want to know!" I exclaimed, "You guys made me cancel my plans with John, and I want to know what for!"

"What are we?" Jen asked out of nowhere.

"I don't know, models?" I replied.

"Okay, we're models but what else?" Jess asked.

"Super models?" I wasn't getting the picture here.

"Lacey, we're model executives," Jen exclaimed.

"And that means?" I asked confused.

"It means we own our own company, J^2; out of New York," Jess explained.

"I'm still not understanding what this has to do with me," I replied.

"You're our newest client," Jen exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" I shouted nearly falling out of the seat, "I'm not a model, how am I your client?"

"Britta sent us some of your headshots," Jess explained.

"And we showed Clarissa,"

"Our manager," Jess interrupted Jen.

"Yes, our manager," Jen cleared her throat, "and she was very interested in you."

"So we booked you a shoot at Maxx's" Jess explained.

"A shoot? A photo shoot? Oh no, Britta turn this car around right now!" I exclaimed.

"No way Jose," Britta gripped the wheel tighter, "you're going to this photo shoot."

"I AM NOT A MODEL" I shouted.

Britta ripped the sunshade down and my own reflection appeared before me in the mirror.

"Lacey Elizabeth Catherine Monroe; look at yourself, you are a fucking model!" she exclaimed.

I stared at myself in the mirror and examined my face, "I'm not a model," I finally replied.

"Yes, you are," Jen correct me, "according to J^2 modeling agency, you're model number 2641."

"Jesus," I slammed the sun shade back up, "whatever, I'll do the dumb shoot, but I'm not a model."

"Whatever you say honey," Jess chuckled.

A few hours later I sat in the dressing room and looked myself up and down in the mirror. We were at Maxx's photography studio for the shoot that Jen and Jess had set up for me. I never felt more violated in my life. I had people dressing me, doing my hair, and touching my face all at one time.

"Lacey," I heard a voice behind me, "you ready?" I turned and faced a petite blonde with a pink streak in her hair.

"Sorry I haven't introduced myself," she stuck out her hand, "I'm Amerie, Maxx's daughter, I'm also your assistant for the day."

"Well it's nice to meet you Amerie," I smiled, "but I really don't need an assistant. I'm not really even a model."

"What are you talking about," she replied confused, "you look amazing, and you're definitely a model."

Before I could respond a soft knock fell upon the door and John Ohh peeked his head in, "is it safe?" he called covering his eyes.

"Yes John," I called back rolling my eyes. He stepped inside and smiled at my new look.

"You look incredible," he gushed.

"Thanks, but I feel like a baby prostitute," I replied grabbing at my scantily clad outfit.

"I can find you a different outfit if you'd like," Amerie tried to comfort me.

"No it's okay," I replied shaking it off, "it's just a photo shoot."

John looked over at Amerie and cleared his throat, "Lace, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Amerie, this is John," I rolled my eyes, "he's kinda like my best friend, but you don't have to be nice to him."

"It's nice to meet you John," Amerie giggled, "I'm actually a big fan of The Maine."

"No kidding!" John exclaimed, "I sing for The Maine!"

"Yeah," Amerie awkwardly replied, "that's why I told you I was a fan…"

"Awesome," John replied. I had never seen a girl turn John into mush before, except for me, and we were 10; he still thought girls had cooties.

"Well I've got to go take some pictures," I started heading for the door.

John and Amerie trailed behind me and continued to exchange information. We stepped into the main room and Jen and Jess waved me over. Britta, Eric, Justin, Andrew, Wiley, and John…wait _my _John, stood in the foyer.

"JOHN?!?" I ran over and pulled him into a hug, "you're here!"

"Uhm yeah," John smiled, "this was my idea."

"WHAT?" my head was spinning.

"I'm the one who sent Britta the headshots to send to Jen and Jess," he explained.

"What?" I replied, this time fainter, "You knew about this the whole time?"

"Yupp," John kissed my forehead.

"But what about our big romantic day you planned," I exclaimed, "we were supposed to take the Colonial Train."

"I already bought the night ride tickets," John replied clutching my hips, "this was the plan all along."

"I can't believe this," I whispered.

"Well believe it," John softly pecked my lips, "now go be a model, beautiful."

I walked over to the set and Maxx greeted me with the flash of the camera, "smile gorgeous," he started calling out orders. I posed and posed and tried different angles, and honestly had no idea if what I was doing even looked remotely attractive.

Maxx snapped the last picture and my whole body slightly ached from the awkward poses I'd twisted myself into. Plus having sex this morning probably wasn't the best idea either.

"She's perfect," Maxx exclaimed to no one in general.

Jen and Jess stepped up to his screen and pressed a few buttons, "Clarissa just got the pics," Jess said closing her phone.

"Good," Mark nodded, "you can go change honey."

I looked up and shyly smiled, "can we take one more picture," I asked.

"I'm sure that'd be okay," Maxx picked up his camera, "what would you like to do?"

"I'd actually like someone with me in this one," I replied.

"No problem," Maxx snapped his fingers, "Jess go in."

"No, I didn't mean a model," I nervously replied, "can my boyfriend John be in this one?"

"Which one is your boyfriend?" Maxx asked turning and facing the group of people.

"I am sir," John stepped forward.

Maxx turned around on his heels with a raised eyebrow, and a smirk. "You did not tell me your boyfriend looked like that," he shot me a look.

"Come here boy," he waved John over, "Amerie, get him, get him a scarf."

Amerie ran and grabbed John a navy blue scarf off a rack and draped it around his neck. "Perfect," she whispered as she adjusted it a little more; if she wasn't so into John Ohh I would have thought she wanted my boyfriend.

"Stand there," Maxx pointed at a spot a few feet to my left. John stepped into the light and found the spot where Maxx told his to stand.

"Now when I say 'jump' Lacey I want you to run and jump into John's arms. And John, do you know what your job is?" Maxx asked.

"Catch her," John replied laughing.

"Good boy," Maxx raised the camera to his eye, "okay…JUMP."

I ran and jumped into John's arms and Maxx snapped the picture.

"Just beautiful!" Maxx exclaimed as the picture appeared on the screen.

Suddenly the room filled with the sound of a muffled rendition of "Hard" by Rhianna, and Jess jumped. "Sorry, it's my phone," she explained grabbing it out of her tiny Chanel clutch.

"It's Clarissa," she announced, "Hello. Oh alright, hold on."

Jess pulled the phone away from her ear and put it on speaker.

"Just saw the pictures. The girls stunning, what's her name again?" Clarissa's voice came pouring out of the tiny phone.

"Lacey," Jess replied, "Lacey Monroe."

"I want her," Clarissa barked, "have her in New York by Tuesday."

"What!" I exclaimed, "I can't go to New York!"

"Why not?" Jess asked confused.

"Because I live in Arizona!" I couldn't believe this.

"Is that the girl?" the phone yelled, "tell her she needs to come to New York if she wants to be a real J^2 client."

"I don't want to be a client," I shouted, "and I'm not going to New York."

"Lacey," John grabbed my hand, "thank about this; I don't want you to stay just because of me."

"It's not just you John," I replied, "Arizona is my home."

"It's New York or no deal," Clarissa stated before hanging up.

"I am not going to New York," I shouted, "get these clothes off me, get this make up off me, delete the pictures and take me home! NOW!"

* * *

**thanks for reading! :)**

reviews = breakfast in bed ;)


	15. Already Gone

**dying to find out what happens? here you go!! :)**

* * *

**Lacey's POV-**

"Take me home now!" I yelled from the backseat, tears streaming down my face.

John crawled in next to me and held me in his arms, "Lacey, this can't just be about the New York thing. What's really bothering you?"

"No one would understand," I choked. Britta climbed in the driver's seat as Jess, Jen, and Wiley all reclaimed their seats in the middle row. John Ohh peeked his head in the door and mouthed "do you need to talk?" I shook my head and waved him in. My John gave him a look but I squeezed him tighter as if saying, "It's okay, I'm still yours."

"Who's going to drive your car back?" Britta asked my John from the front seat.

"Andrew," John replied, "and Justin's driving the Fusion."

"Wait why?" Britta asked, but before she could respond a smiling Halvo hopped in the passenger seat. Britta grabbed his hand and giggled, "Your riding back with us?"

"I wanted to be here for Lacey," Eric shot me a sympathetic look, "you alright?"

"I'm sorry I ruined this," I whispered crying into John's chest.

"You didn't ruin anything," Jen turned around on her knees, "if this isn't what you want it's okay sweetie."

We hit the freeway and I watched as the cars zoomed past the window. Everyone thought I was upset because of the New York thing; they couldn't have been more wrong.

"Lacey," my John cleared his throat, "if going to New York was such a big deal maybe, maybe we could find an agency here. You could stay here and…"

"John it's not New York," I exclaimed, "I just I can't be a model."

"Why not?" Jess asked turning around in her seat, "you were amazing on set, you're a complete natural."

"Just drop it Jess," John Ohh warned staring out the window, "just let it go."

"Excuse me, my girlfriend can talk for herself," my John snapped at John Ohh.

"Look man," John Ohh turned and faced my John, "I'm not going to get into this with you again. There are some things about Lacey that you don't know."

"And you do?" my John asked defensively.

"He does John," I lightly replied.

John Ohh smirked and I watched as my John tried to compose a response. "John," I whispered, "just forget it, I just need you right now."

He turned and faced me again, nestling my head into his chest I tried to just breathe.

"Lacey," Wiley softly called to me, "is this about you know?"

"Wiley she said drop it," Jess scorned him.

"No it's okay," I leaned forward, "I might as well just explain."

"Lacey don't," John Ohh gently grabbed my hand, "you don't have to explain anything."

"What the point?" I replied crying, "They all think I'm freak because of this model thing, they might as well know why."

"Lacey you don't have to do this," John Ohh whispered.

"When I was 11, all my sister wanted was to be a model," he began to explain, "she was 18."

"Gwen?" Britta asked from the front seat.

"No Carolyn, Gwen's twin sister," I replied.

"I didn't know Gwen had a twin," my John calmly admitted.

"She was beautiful, absolutely stunning. She had your eyes Jess," I smiled at Jess and she smiled back, "she got an offer to model in California. My mom didn't want to let her go but she begged and begged."

I had everyone's attention as I looked over at John Ohh and a tear fell down his cheek. I grabbed his hand and continued telling the story.

"Carolyn went to California for the shoot, and she never came home. Come to find out the shoot was a scam and the 'photographer' was actually a sick criminal. Carolyn's body was found raped and mutilated in a dumpster three days after she left."

Everyone gasped and I burst into tears. John wrapped me in his arms as I cried into his chest, "I'm so sorry," he whispered, tears now falling from his face too, "I didn't know."

"Lacey," Jess whispered, "I'm so sorry about your sister. I promise you, this modeling thing is over."

"I'm done!" Jen yelled, "I'm done with this, I'm not doing it anymore."

"What do you mean?" Jess asked confused.

"I'm done being a model," Jen cried, "this just; this just isn't for me anymore."

"Jen don't quit because of me," I cried, "it's not going to happen to you."

"It's not just that," Jen replied, "I'm just done, I don't want this life anymore."

"Jen you love your life," Jess grabbed her hand.

"No I don't!" Jen yelled, "I'm serious, I'm done. You can take the company, I'll tell Clarissa; I'm just done."

Jen whipped out her phone and punched in Pat's number, "I need to talk to you about something," she softly cried into the phone.

Still locked in John's hold I cried until the tears just wouldn't fall anymore. John kissed the top of my head and whispered "everything will be okay." I hadn't thought about Carolyn in almost 10 years; and it hurt just as much as talking about it the day after it happened.

***

**Britta's POV-**

After Lacey and John left I flopped down on the couch and tried to forget everything that happened that day. How was I supposed to know that Lacey's sister had been murdered? I was from Connecticut; I didn't even know Lacey when we were 11, hell I didn't even know Wiley when I was 11.

Eric joined me on the couch and handed me a steaming cup of tea, "today was a train wreck," he sighed.

"I feel terrible," I admitted resting my head on his chest.

"Hey you didn't know," Eric tried to comfort me, "what happened with Lacey was really sad but no one knew."

"It just sucks."

Wiley, Jess, Jen, and Pat all bounded down the stairs to the den and Andrew and Justin joined us in the living room.

"So what's going on with Jen and Pat?" I asked, "Where is Lauren in all this?"

"Pat called Lauren on the drive up. She broke up with him," Andrew replied.

"Pat didn't even have to tell her what happened," Justin added, "Lauren just said they were over, she didn't love him anymore."

"That's terrible," I gushed, "poor Pat."

"Poor Pat?" Andrew exclaimed, "He's the one who got laid last night."

Eric burst into laughter; I rolled my eyes and shot Andrew a look.

"I think him and Jen actually really like each other," I replied.

"Yeah they do," Justin chuckled, "he's pretty smitten."

"Smitten?" Eric cackled, "Dude how old are you 40?"

"Shut up," Justin grabbed a magazine off the coffee table and chucked it at Eric.

"First practice tonight," Andrew exclaimed excited.

"Oh my gosh I completely forgot," I hopped off the couch, "I have to go shower. We have to pick Nick up at the airport."

"And Ian, Sam, and Jesse," Andrew added.

"Where are all these people sleeping?" I huffed headed for the stairs.

"Well Jess and Jen are leaving tonight," Eric replied.

"Doubtful," I called behind me, "they're with the band now."

After a quick shower and making lunch for the boys we headed to the airport. Eric stayed in the car so we wouldn't have to find a spot so I quickly ran inside and searched the floor for Nick.

"Nick!" I wrapped my arms around his neck as I spotted him in the crowd at the airport, "I missed you buddy."

"Britta," he chuckled, "how the hell have you been?"

"Pregnant," I replied laughing.

"I've heard," he hugged me again, "congratulations."

"Thanks bud," I walked him to the lobby and pointed outside towards the car, "Eric's right there. I have to wait here for Sam, Ian, and Jesse."

"Alright thanks," Nick took off for the door and I walked in small circles waiting for my friends.

"BRITTTTTTA!" I heard a monster call behind me and hurled around.

"SAM!" I exclaimed before she jumped into my arms, "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I missed you," she gushed over my shoulder, "we have so much to talk about!"

"Especially your new boy toy," I giggled, "what happened to Chris?"

"Oh you mean my asshole of an ex?" Sam rolled her eyes, "he's long gone."

Jesse stepped up and smiled, "Hey Britta, I'm Jesse."

"Trust, I know," I laughed, "Ian Walsh is pretty much one of my favorite bands ever."

"Well thank you," he smiled again, "and also thank you for letting us stay at your house."

"No problem," I replied leading them to the car, "Wiley's already in the den."

"Wiley would be sleeping in the den," Sam rolled her eyes, "and let me guess; he's already hooked up with someone."

"Actually yes," I replied, "Jess."

"Jess who?" Sam asked confused.

"Jess Ryder," I answered pulling the door open for her.

"Jess Ryder from high school?" Sam exclaimed.

"Yupp," I relied laughing, "her and Jen flew in to help my friend with this modeling thing, but it didn't really work out that well."

"That sucks," Sam shrugged, "but it's sick I get to see them again!"

We headed home and loaded everyone out of the car. Jen, Jess, and Sam had a mini reunion in the living room as I helped the guys move into the den. Nick would be sharing the guest room with Justin and Andrew, and Jess and Wiley planned on taking over the nursery. This leaving Pat and Jen to figure out a way to talk Pat's parents into allowing Jen to stay there for the time being.

"When does practice start?" Justin asked as we all ended up in the living room.

"Like 7," Eric replied checking his phone.

"We still don't have Jamie," Ian pointed out.

"It's only Britta and Rocket rehearsal tonight," Andrew explained.

"The Summer Set and The Maine are tomorrow," Nick added pulling a schedule out of his bag.

"Guys," Jess pulled out her phone, "I don't want to be a party pooper but, Jen and I have to go back to New York."

"I told you Jess, I quit," Jen exclaimed.

"I know Jen," Jess rolled her eyes, "but if we don't go back to New York Lacey could get sued."

"What?" I exclaimed sitting up straight.

"Lacey is technically a client," Jess explained, "under Jen and I's name. Since she quit we can't use her pictures. There's a breach in the contract, and Clarissa could sue."

"Shit," Jen whispered, "I didn't think of that."

"Our tickets are for tonight," Jess sadly replied, "we have to go."

"I'm sorry Jess," I hoped up off the couch and pulled her into a hug, "it's not like I'll never see you again though."

"I don't want to leave," Jen whined.

"Jen we can come back as soon as everything's straightened out," Jess exclaimed, "we just, we have to do this for Lacey."

Wiley and Pat said their goodbyes to the girls and went down stairs to grab their things. Eric tossed Wiley the keys, "you take the Fusion man, I'm tired of driving."

"Thanks," Wiley smirked and headed for the door. I hugged Jess and Jen one more time and watched as the Fusion pulled out of the drive way.

"Well this sucks," Sam huffed and kneeled in front of the coffee table, "what are we going to do now?"

"We could play Truth or Dare," I suggested.

"Britta what are you 5?" Andrew laughed.

"Excuse me," I gawked, "we played it at the party and it was fun. There's more guys this time, it could get interesting."

"Fine," Eric sighed, "let's play Truth or Dare."

"Yes," I exclaimed running and kneeling down next to the coffee table. Eric plopped down next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Who's first?" I asked excited.

"Well the game was your idea, so you're first," Justin suggested, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," I replied proudly.

"I dare you and Nick to reenact your kiss from the Like We Used To music video," Justin slapped hands with Andrew and erupted in laughter.

The Like We Used To music video was filmed at the begging of January and I played the love interest. Nick was the ex and Eric was the current boyfriend. Towards the end of the video it was a montage of flashbacks, and for it Nick and I had to kiss. It was awkward and weird and I was not about to do it again.

"No fucking way," I replied crossing my arms.

"Not happening man," Nick replied smacking Justin on the arm.

"You have to do it, it's a dare," Justin replied nudging Nick.

I looked at Eric to try and decipher his reaction. I couldn't tell from his face so I whispered, "you don't care right?"

"It's just a dare," he replied, "and I trust Nick."

"Fine," I replied rolling my eyes, "Nick come here."

Nick crawled over on his knees and I looked him in the eyes, "don't try anything." Pulling him into a kiss I felt his tongue slip in my mouth and a chill went down my body. It felt exactly like the kiss from the video.

"Holy shit," Justin laughed, "it's just like the fucking video."

Nick and I pulled apart and I crashed back into Eric's lap.

"I hope you enjoyed that," Eric sarcastically said to Nick, "cause that's the last time that will even happen."

"Your turn," Nick stuck his tongue out at Eric, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Eric replied.

"What's a secret about you that not a lot of people know?" Nick asked.

"Well, Britta and John are the only people that know this, so I guess this counts," Eric replied looking over at John Ohh who sat solemnly on the couch, "before Britta and I were together, I was a virgin."

"You're fucking serious?" Sam exclaimed.

"Serious as a heart attack," Eric replied.

"Did you guys wait till you were married?" Jess asked.

"Nahh, just till we were ready," Eric replied lacing his fingers with mine.

"Oh those New Jersey nights," I dazed.

"We gotta go back there sometime," Eric suggested.

"Oh don't worry," Justin piped in, "we'll be there on tour, and have a few days off in Jersey."

"I always plan the days off in Jersey," I laughed, "and a few in the CT."

"Ew why?" Sam laughed, "I hate Connecticut."

"I don't miss it," I admitted.

"Neither do I," Sam agreed.

"Who's next?" I exclaimed changing the subject, "John why don't you play."

Shaken from his trance John hopped off the couch and kneeled down at the coffee table, "sorry I've been so out of it guys; I haven't thought about Carolyn in a long, long time."

"I'm sorry John," I rubbed his shoulder, "were you guys close?"

"She dated my brother," John explained, "she's the reason Lacey and I even became friends."

"I'm sorry man," Andrew replied staring at the floor, "everything that happened is just terrible."

"It's alright," John sat up and took a deep breath, "okay isn't someone going to ask me?"

"Truth or Dare?" I finally asked.

"Truth," John responded.

"Who's the first person you said I love you to, and meant it?" Justin asked.

"Lacey," John replied.

***

**Lacey's POV-**

"That was the most amazing train ride of my life," I threw my arms around John's torso and pulled him in, "thank you for everything."

"Don't thank me," John chuckled and kissed my check, "after a day like today that was the least I could do."

"You have no idea how much I needed that," I admitted.

"Alright come on," John grabbed my hand and took off running for the car, "if we hurry we can make the last few songs of Britta's rehearsal."

We hopped in the car and before I could even buckle my seatbelt John was already breezing down the freeway. As I finally clasped the seatbelt my ring scratched my hip bone and I winced in pain.

"You alright?" John asked, noticing my sudden jump.

"Yeah just fucking scratched the shit out of my side though," I replied lifting up my shirt.

John looked down at my hip bone and smiled at my tattoo. In cursive letters I had "John" with a heart permanently on my skin. I got it on our two year anniversary and sometimes I forgot about it, but John loved it.

"I still can't believe you got that," he smiled directing his eyes back to the road.

"People have done crazier things for love," I winked and pulled my shirt back down.

We pulled up in front of the venue and I noticed a group of guys walk into the building after putting out their cigarettes; one of them I didn't recognize. Meeting John at the trunk we laced hands and headed for the stage door. Stepping inside we were greeted by a cloud of fog and the crash ending of "Shadow." A eruption of applause came from the tiny crowd as John and I stepped into the light.

"Lacey!" Britta exclaimed into the microphone. I turned and faced the stage; Britta stood smiling wearing a flowy white sundress, cowboy boots, and hippie headband.

"Nice outfit," I waved and blew her a kiss.

"Thanks!" she caught the kiss and pretended to put it in a pocket on her dress, "it was a gift from Taylor; for good luck on the tour."

"Take 5," a techy on the side of the stage announced. Britta hopped off the stage and joined the small crowd of musicians John and I had just walked into.

"Everyone," Ian Walsh announced, "I'd like you to meet our new drummer." He swung his arm around a fairly attractive blonde with a lip ring.

"What happened to Cam?" Britta asked confused.

"Cam left the band," Jesse explained, "he's in LA now actually."

"You're serious?" I asked concerned; Cam was my favorite.

"I knew I saw him!" Britta exclaimed, "Kennedy and I were at Starbucks in LA and I saw someone who looked just like him. I figured it was just a coincidence."

"Nope, he's really gone," Ian replied. Eric walked up to Britta's side and handed her a water bottle and two small red pills.

"This is will help with the nausea," he explained handing her the capsules.

"Thank you baby," Britta kissed his cheek and poured some water in her mouth.

"This is our new drummer," Ian began, "Chris Danforth."

"WHAT?" Britta spit the water out everywhere, "you're Chris Danforth?!?!"

Chris laughed and shook some water off his jacket, "yes, why what have you heard about me?"

I burst into laughter and fell to the floor clutching my stomach, "you're, you're Chris Danforth!" I exclaimed between my gasps for air. Soon Britta was on the ground next to me rolling in laughter.

"I don't get it," Chris whispered to Ian. He shrugged and looked to John and Eric for an explanation.

"Too long to explain," John rolled his eyes, "It's nice to finally meet you Chris. I've heard a lot about you."

Chris and John shook hands and I got up off the floor; "I hope all good stuff" Chris laughed.

"I thought you were in that band," I questioned him, "Elements of surprise."

"I was, but we couldn't find any members. Some girl named Lacey was supposed to play bass, but it fell through. Too bad though; I heard she was wicked good and wicked hott," Chris threw up a high five to Ian but it was not returned.

"It's nice to meet you," I stuck out my hand, "name's Lacey Monroe."

"Oh shit," Chris chuckled, "I didn't mean anything by that."

"Don't worry," I shrugged, "It ain't yo fault I got a good reputation and stuff."

Chris laughed and we dropped hands. Backing into John I apologized but he just wrapped his arms around me and laughed.

"Yo what up what up what up?!?!" John Oh came out of nowhere.

"John," I broke out of my John's arms and ran over to John Ohh, "how are feeling? You know since this morning."

"I'm fine," John looked at me with an awkward stare, "I'm perfectly fine."

"John something's wrong," I grabbed his arm.

"Nothing's wrong," John pulled away, "I'm fine."

"John don't do this again," I whisper-yelled, "every time we talk about what happened to Carolyn you do this. It needs to stop."

"You don't know what you're talking about," John snapped.

"Come here right now," I gripped his arm and pulled him backstage.

"John," I hissed, "have you been using again. And don't lie to me."

"Lacey don't start," John rolled his eyes.

I slapped him across the face, "John I've been through this once before with you and I don't want to do this again. Tell me have you been using?"

"If you don't want to do this again you don't have to. I'm not your charity case Lace, I'm not your boyfriend either," John marched away.

"John Cornelius O'Callaghan get your ass back here now," I barked after him.

"What?" he came running back, "what could you possibly want?"

I tactically planted a kiss on his lips and backed away; feeling my upper lip I felt the tiny particles. "I knew it!"

"Lacey you kissed me," John staggered backwards.

"What's this John," I rubbed the tiny white powder between my fingers, "you want to tell me your not using again."

"It was one time," John justified.

"I don't give a shit!" I grabbed his wrists, "John don't do this to yourself."

"You have no idea what I went through," John replied trying to break free.

"I don't know what you went through? Carolyn was my sister John! She was my fucking sister," I exclaimed.

"She's gone," John whispered.

"Yeah she is," I cried, "but it's neither of our faults. And we can't bring her back."

"We should have stopped her," John replied frustrated, "she should have never gone to LA."

"John we were little kids," I shook him, "we couldn't have stopped her."

John squeezed his eyes shut and crashed his body into mine, "I miss her every day."

"Me too," I whispered over his shoulder, "but we can't bring her back. And you using again, is NOT going to help."

"I'm sorry," John cried, "I didn't know what to do."

"Call me!" I exclaimed, "I'm going through the same thing you are."

"Oh yeah calling you is such a great I don't with Psycho Gomez on your arm," John replied.

"Don't talk about John like that," I broke away from our hug, "and I don't care if John and I were married, you can call me any day, any time you need to talk."

"Britta back to the stage please," a speaker announced over head.

"Come on let's go watch," I linked arms with John and headed for the crowd.

Soon I felt a vibration at my side and reached for my phone, but it was John's.

"It's Amerie," John read the tiny screen to me.

"She's texting you?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool," John replied as he clicked away at the keys.

"Yeah," I replied lightly, "she seemed cool." _What was this feeling? Was I jealous?_

Britta hopped up on stage and grabbed the mic, "this one's a cover song," she announced before the music for Kelly Clarkson's "Already Gone" started playing.

"I love this song," I exclaimed as I joined the rest of the crowd.

"What happened?" my John asked wrapping me into a backwards hug.

"Nothing important," I lied, "just needed to talk to John about something."

Britta moved from one side of the stage to the other belting the song amazingly. She was so ready for this tour it wasn't even funny.

The bridge rolled around and as the last chorus crashed in Britta fell to her knees and flipped her hair,

"AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW, THAT IT DOESN'T MATTER WHERE WE TAKE THIS ROAD SOMEONES GOTTA GO!" she sang; seeming to have tears pouring down her face.

"Holy fuck," John whispered, "this is intense."

"I'M ALREADY GONEEEEE!" Britta exclaimed into the mic, her voice echoing throughout the whole hall. The song bombed out and Britta collapsed against the stage for effect. We all burst into applause and I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

Soon the clapping stopped and Britta still hadn't moved, "Eric!" I shouted, "I think something's wrong." Eric sprinted to the stage and jumped up. Cradling Britta in his arms he flipped her over and lightly tapped her lifeless face.

"Call 911!" he yelled off stage, "she's not breathing!"

* * *

**WHATTTTTTTT? TOO MUCH TO HANDLE!! hahah :) **

**thanks for reading!**

reviews = annonymous ;)


	16. I love you kid

**CHAPTERRRRRRRRRR 16! :D**

* * *

**Britta's POV-**

I woke up gasping for air in the middle of a white room. Eric sat beside me and nearly flew out of his seat to my bedside as I took in a deep breath from a breathing mask that was covering my mouth and nose.

"Britta," he grabbed my hand, "you're awake."

I grabbed the mask and tried to speak, "what, what happened?" I asked.

"You passes out at rehearsal," Eric explained, "we thought it was part of the show, but you were out cold."

"Oh my god," I breathed. Looking around the room I found Lacey, John Gomez, John Ohh, and Wiley in the room with me.

"You guys are here," I sat up, "you're all here."

"We were worried sick," Lacey stepped closer to the bed, "you scared the crap out of me." A second later Kennedy burst in the door with a teddy bear.

"Britta!" he exclaimed, "You're awake, thank god." He ran over to the bed and handed me the small bear, "I heard what happened and came as soon as I could. Are you okay?"

"You heard what happened? How'd you find out?" I asked.

"I called him," Eric answered for him. I turned my neck and studied Eric's expression, "you called him?"

"Yeah I did," Eric replied defensively, "he's your friend, I thought you'd want him to know."

"Oh I'm not mad at you," I grabbed his cheek, "I just, I didn't expect you to…"

"I know," Eric shook his head and kissed my forehead, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"What happened?" I asked my head still spinning.

"I can answer that," Dr. Anderson stepped in the door, "you passed out, pretty hard core too. You were unresponsive for a while there."

"Why, why did I pass out?" I asked as Dr. Anderson approached the bed.

"There are various reasons a pregnant woman could feel woozy and pass out," he replied, "you could not have had enough to eat, or you could have hyperventilated."

"I was singing my lungs out," I replied confused, "If I was hyperventilating I don't think I'd be able to sing."

"Another reason could be overheating," Dr. Anderson sighed, "just like a computer shutting off when it gets too hott. If your body was under too much strain and your blood pressure already higher because of the baby could cause you to pass out. You need to be especially careful with this because of your career. I know you want to be under those stage lights, but you have to consider the heath of not only your baby, but you as well."

"Overheating?" I replied shaking my head.

"Overheating, stress," the doctor explained, "anything that raises your blood pressure. Have you been under excessive stress lately?"

"I've been getting ready for the tour," I admitted, "but I'm more excited than stressed."

"Tour?" Dr. Anderson looked at his clip board, "when does this tour start?"

"In about two weeks," I replied, "it's from March to the end of April."

"Two weeks?" he sounded concerned, "Britta your body is in no state to perform a full tour right now. I suggest you take two to four weeks of bed rest and relaxation before even thinking about going off on tour."

"Two to four weeks!" I exclaimed, "I can't do that; I can't just put off the tour."

"Britt," Eric jumped in, "baby we'll push the tour back a few weeks it'll all work out."

"But the fans, and the bands, everyone's counting on me," I cried.

"The tours not cancelled," Eric replied trying to calm me down, "just postponed. You and our baby need to be safe before we hit the road. If two to four weeks of relaxing is going to do that, I don't see a problem."

"I do!" I flipped, "I was so excited to leave soon; to meet everyone! This is my first tour, it can't be ruined already."

"It's not ruined, it's just gonna have a later start," Eric kissed my hand, "we can go back to Jersey, like you wanted. Relax for a while, no stress, just us and the Jersey shore."

"Eric that sounds amazing," I admitted, "but the tour…"

"Shhh," Eric placed his finger over my shaking lips, "the tour is going to be settled. Mark and Lacey can handle everything; right Lacey."

Lacey perked up, "oh hm what?" she looked distant and distraught.

"You can help reschedule the tour," Eric repeated himself, "because you're the co-tour manager."

"Oh right," Lacey shook her head, "don't worry about it honey. The tour will be all settled by the time you're healthy again."

"See, Lacey and Tim and Mark and everyone can get this all settled," Eric kissed my hand again, "we can leave tomorrow. You were just saying how you missed it, let's just go."

"Okay," I finally gave in, "just get us to Jersey as fast as you can."

"Well Mrs. Halvorsen, you can leave…"

"What did you just call me?' I interrupted him.

"Mrs. Halvorsen…" Dr Anderson repeated confused.

"Mrs. Halvorsen," I dazed to myself, "I'll never not love the sound of that."

Kennedy cleared his throat and I watched as he uncomfortably stepped back next to John Ohh. "Mrs. Brock" was not that far from happening a while ago, Kennedy and I both knew that, but actually being Mrs. Halvorsen sent a flash of warmth down my spine.

"Let's just go home," I whispered to Eric.

"As soon as you get dressed you're free to go," Dr. Anderson smiled and patted my shoulder, "I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you," I replied sliding out of bed, "Guys I kinda have to get dressed."

Lacey, John, John Ohh, Wiley, and Kennedy all turned to leave, "and guys," I called behind them, "thank you for coming."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Kennedy smiled, "You gotta stay healthy, I'm the one who gets hurt remember?"

I sighed and attempted to walk over to Kennedy; noticing my struggle he met me halfway. Pulling him into a hug I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you kid," he whispered before kissing my cheek. A weird feeling sank through my body; it was almost like déjà vu but more awakening. Stepping away from Kennedy I tried to figure out what was making this moment seem so familiar. Then it hit me, harder than anything had ever hit me before.

***

**Lacey's POV-**

We stepped out into the hallway and John excused himself to go to the bathroom. I walked back to the lobby with John Ohh in silence. I didn't know whether to be extremely angry at him for using again, or hug him for being so vulnerable, again. We sat down in the uncomfortable red chairs and I noticed John smirk at me from the corner of my eye.

"What?" I asked giggling.

"You kissed me," he whispered.

"John," I huffed, "you know what I was doing. I was checking to see if any coke was still on the bridge of your nose. And there was!"

"You could have wiped my nose," John argued laughing, "or just looked at me, but no you kissed me."

"John shut up before someone hears you!" I hissed, "And you know that it wasn't a real kiss."

"I don't know Lace," John replied shaking his head, "felt pretty real to me."

"How do you know what a 'real' kiss feels like anyway," I replied aggravated, "what are you some sort of kiss expert."

"With you I am," he replied completely seriously.

"Whatever John," I rolled my eyes.

"Alright tell me this then; who was your first kiss?" he asked crossing his left leg over his right.

"You John, it was you," in replied without even looking in his direction.

"Exactly," John proudly claimed, "I know a real kiss when I feel one."

"Shut up!" I finally barked, "You know who I'll be kissing tonight? My boyfriend John! John Gomez! Not you!"

"Oh really?" John raised his eyebrow.

"Yes really," I exclaimed, "want to know why? Because he's my boyfriend and I love him more than anyone in the world."

"Who are you trying to convince Lacey?" John replied with a serious facial expression, "me or you?"

***  
**Britta's POV-**

"_I love you kid" "I love you kid" "I love you kid"_

Kennedy's words ran through my head over and over again as I lay in bed. Eric had run to the store to pick up a few things before we took off for Jersey tomorrow. I stared into space as I tried to remember where I'd heard the words before. I knew Kennedy hadn't actually said them before, or had he? I was driving myself crazy over this.

After Eric left I dug through my bags from Connecticut until I found my old digital camera. I hid it from Eric because I didn't have the heart to delete Kennedy and I's pictures and videos. That was a whole year of my life I'd never get back, I wasn't about to delete the memories. Watching the videos over and over I listened hard to see if I'd catch "I love you kid" in any of them. Not once.

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed out loud, "where have I heard it before??!"

"I love you kid" I recited the haunting words over and over again. After each time all I saw was black, and the faint sound of _clapping?_ Hold on… I closed my eyes and said the words again, "I love you kid" the darkness slipped in and the smell of sweat and dust flooded my memory.

"Oh my god!" I finally screamed, "I love you kid" It all made sense now.

The last thing I saw before I passed out; Kennedy's face and him whispering "I love you kid."

***

**Lacey's POV-**

Before we even stepped in the door of the apartment my phone was already ringing. "Who is it?" John yawned. I pulled out the gyrating phone and checked the screen, "Britta?" I stared at the phone in disbelief. Shouldn't she be sleeping? Or resting?

"Well are you going to answer it?" John asked once we were inside.

"Oh shit," I clicked talk and brought the phone up to my ear, "Hey hon, how you feeling?"

"I like absolute shit," Britta tearfully replied.

"Whoa whoa what's wrong?" I exclaimed throwing off my jacket.

"Is she okay?" John asked noticing my changed expression.

"It's Kennedy," Britta cried harder.

"Kennedy? What about Kennedy?" I asked, "Did something happen?"

"No," she whispered, "Lacey have you ever had one of those near death experiences? The ones where your life flashed before your eyes?"

"I don't think so, why?" I asked confused.

"Before I passed out," she whispered, "I saw Kennedy."

"Aww Britt," I replied, "you know that doesn't mean anything."

"But it does!" she cried, "It has to mean something."

"No it doesn't," I argued, "it was just a coincidence; I mean your main single is called 'Kennedy'"

"Lacey it felt so real," she sobbed, "I can't explain it."

"Britt just get some sleep okay. Or talk to Eric, he's your husband, he'll understand," I suggested.

"But that's why it hurts so much," Britta lightly admitted, "I love Eric so much, why didn't I see him?"

"Maybe, maybe because Kennedy is what your life used to be," I tried to explain, "and Eric is your life now. In moments like that you don't see your life now."

"I guess you're right," Britta sighed, "I think Eric's home now."

"Good," I smiled, "hug him, and tell him everything's fine. He's got a lot on his plate right now; I don't want either of you guys to be stressed."

"Bye, and thank you," Britta replied before we hung up.

"What was up with that?' John asked as I joined him on the couch.

"Oh just Britta being Britta," I rested my head on her shoulder, "she just can't admit that she still has feelings for Kennedy."

"Well weren't they together for like a year?" John asked.

"Yupp, her first love," I replied, "She's freaking out because she saw him before she passed out instead of Eric."

"Wow," John laughed, "crazy stuff."

"Ya think," I laced my fingers with his, "I think it was just a coincidence. I mean it's not impossible to get over someone, right?"

John cleared his throat uncomfortably. "What?" I asked confused.

"Lacey, be honest with me right now; do you still have feelings for John Ohh?"

"John don't do this," I whispered, "me and you are starting over, remember?"

"Well if we're starting over and trying to be a better us, then I think you shouldn't spend so much time with John then," John replied.

I started laughing, "right!" Johns face didn't change; he was serious?

"You're serious?" I asked dropping hands.

"Yes Lacey I am, I think if we're going to try and start over you shouldn't be around him," John replied.

"John that makes no sense, I love you!" I exclaimed.

"Well I love you too Lacey, and if you want to show me you do and you'll do anything for us, then you'll stop seeing John," he replied.

"John I can't do that," I whispered.

"Well if you can't I just don't know how well this starting over is going to happen," John coldly replied, "I need to know I can trust you."

"John you don't understand," I shook my head, "John needs me!"

"No! I need you Lacey; I need you to be my girlfriend! I need to know that there is not a doubt in your mind about us!" John exclaimed.

"Of course there's not a doubt in my mind! I love you John, and if you loved me you'd trust me enough to help my friend," I shouted.

"Help him? What the hell does he need help with?" John flew off the couch.

"I can't talk about it!" I calmly replied standing up and facing him, "you just have to trust me, I would never hurt you." I wrapped my arms around him, "John is a part of my life, I can't just drop him."

"Lacey I can't do this," John pulled away from my grasp, "I just can't."

"Can't do what?" I exclaimed.

"I can't pretend that it doesn't bother me that you guys have a past," John replied, "I don't trust him, and you're not giving me any reason to trust you."

"Trust me? Trust me John? Where am I right now? I'm with you in our apartment, telling you how much I love you. I've never done anything for you to not trust me before, what's changed?" I begged.

"You have Lacey!" John cried, "How do I know if you still want John?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I yelled.

"IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME YOU'D DO WHAT I ASKED AND STOP WHAT EVERS GOING ON WITH JOHN!" he yelled back.

"You know what? Fuck it, obviously no matter what I say you're not going to listen," I stormed away and slipped on my shoes, "have fun sleeping alone tonight."

"Where are you going?" John asked grabbing my arm.

"Away from you," I replied.

"Lacey wait," John pulled me back and planted a kiss on my lips, "I'm sorry okay, just don't go anywhere."

"It's too late for sorry John," I pulled open the door, "Call me when you remember who you used to be, oh sorry, who _I_ used to be." Slamming the door I marched down the hallway and descended the stairs. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to go somewhere.

***

**John Ohh's POV-**

I sat on the couch with a beer and a bowl of pretzels on my lap. A movie that looked good was playing on Showtime and I figured I'd watch and then go to bed. Tomorrow would be a big day; helping everyone get their stuff together and plane rides home. The tour being postponed sucked but if it meant Britta and my future "niece or nephew" would be healthy then I couldn't argue about it.

The movie finally began and I stretched out on the couch. Soon I heard a soft knock on the door and I muted the TV to see if I'd hear it again. Another melody of knocks came through the door and I hoped off the couch. Who would be here now?

Pulling the door open the first thing I saw were a pair of bloodshot beautiful green eyes, "Lacey! How'd you get here? Did you walk?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, It's just John and I got into a fight and I can't go to Britta's and Eric's cause they have enough house guests and I can't go to Kelsey's cause I can't find her and John would just come get me if I went to Stephens…and I'm sorry but this was the only other place I could think of."

"Lace come here," I pulled her into a hug, "you're welcome here anytime, I can't believe you walked."

"I just didn't know what to do," she cried into my chest.

"Shh, I'm here its okay," I kissed the top of her head, "stop crying. Come on come inside." I closed the door and led Lacey to the couch. "Lay down, I'll grab you a drink," I said before running to the kitchen, "Just breathe."

"Thank you," she whispered through her tears.

I grabbed her a Freshca and padded back to the living room. Handing her the can I turned down the TV and plopped down on the couch.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" I asked.

"No," she sniffled, "I just want to sit here with you."

"Then that's what we'll do," I replied.

And that's what we did.

* * *

**whatcha think??**

**thanks for reading :)**

reviews = anybody cannn nowwww! :D


	17. We have all been degraded

**shorry it's short, but don't worry! **

**i've got some ideas for THE END...dun dunn dunn. ;)**

**

* * *

**

_**Four Weeks, Three Days, and 12 Hours Later…**_

"Goodnight Lacey," John whispered before closing the door.

"Wait John," I called to him.

"Yeah Lace," he replied pushing the door back open slightly.

"It's been a month John, you've been sleeping on the couch long enough. When are you just going to come and lay with me?" I cooed.

"Lacey…" John began.

"Just shut up and come lay down," I demanded.

"Fine," John huffed and turned off the hallway light. He crawled into bed and I curled up next to him.

I hadn't talked to John Gomez in over a month. I told him we were on a break; and that he could go fuck himself, but that part didn't matter that much. From then on I'd been staying at John Ohh's house. We went and picked up my stuff one day when John went to practice, so I guess I was officially moved in. But when Britta and Eric get back from Jersey, I was going to stay with them. For now I had to know if there was something between John Ohh and me, before it was too late.

"Goodnight," John whispered before slamming his eyes shut.

"John, since when have you been scared to touch me?" I laughed.

"What are you talking about?" John stifled.

"Come here," I whispered and pushed my body closer to his, "what are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," John softly laid his arm over me, "see!"

"Okay then," I rolled my eyes and nestled my head into his chest.

"Lacey, Lacey, stop," John back away.

"What?" I replied frustrated.

"I can't do this," John reached for the covers, "I'm sorry I just can't."

"Can't do what John? Lay with me?" I exclaimed.

"I can't be with Lacey. I can't feel the way I feel, because you, you don't know what you want!" John yelled.

"Feel the way you feel? John you love me, and I want you" I yelled back.

"But you don't want me Lacey, you only think you do!" John attempted to crawl out from under the covers.

"John…" I whispered.

"Lacey, I just, I can't do this," John replied, "I'm sorry."

"Come back here John," I called after him.

"Why? Why should I even turn around?" John lilted.

"Because I love you!" I shouted. The room fell silent.

"Lacey don't just say that," John replied.

"I'm not just saying it," I shook my head, "I love you John."

John turned around and slowly crawled back onto the bed: "Lacey do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that?"

"A long long time," I pulled him in and planted a kiss on his lips. Shifting the blankets John lay on top of me and I kissed him harder. Reaching for the bottom of his shirt John flipped over and I buckled onto his lap. Pulling off his shirt I kissed down his chest and traced his tattoo with my fingers. John grabbed for my shirt and ripped it off.

"Lacey," he whispered, "we don't have to do this…"

"I want to do this," I replied reaching for his boxers, "just let it happen."

I pulled them down and tossed them on the ground. Slipping out of my pajama bottoms I felt John unclasp my bra. Completely naked and exposed I didn't know what to do next. John Gomez was the only person I'd ever had sex with. I figured with John Ohh it'd be different. He was a little more…experienced.

John moaned under his breath as I kissed up his chest and landed at his lips. "Condoms?" I whispered.

"Top, top drawer," John stuttered.

I pulled the drawer open and shuffled around in the dark. Searching for the condoms my knuckle knocked into a small glass object. I heard it roll and tried to chase it with my finger, "shit," I cured under my breath. Catching it, I felt the object in my hand and tried to decipher what it was. It was a small cylinder with, what I was guessing a plastic cap.

"Lacey did you find them?" John asked breathlessly.

Before I could respond I knew what I had found.

"No, but I found your stash," I hissed.

"Lacey," John grabbed my hand, "it's not what you think."

"John don't," I dropped the vile of coke in the drawer and slammed it shut.

"I'm going to get rid of it," John exclaimed.

"Whatever John," I wrapped myself up in the blankets and grabbed John's boxers off the floor. Throwing them and my shirt on I curled up against the wall and shut my eyes.

"But what about…we were going to…" John stuttered.

"Drugs aren't really a turn on for me John, sorry," I replied coldly.

John cuddled up to my back and slipped his arm around my waist, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know you are John," I replied, "but I can't love you if you're going to do this."

"It was one time," John exclaimed, "I promise."

"One time too many," I replied, "John let's just go to sleep okay."

"Lacey just tell me you love me," John pleaded.

I sighed and turned and faced him, "John I love you." John pressed his lips to mine as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"John," I whispered as we broke apart, "not now okay, let's just sleep."

"Okay," he sadly replied, "I'm sorry, about everything."

"Let's just sleep," I coldly replied.

***

Britta's POV-

"I'm starting to really hate planes," I whined resting my head on Eric's shoulder.

"Well don't worry," he laughed, "we're going to be living out of a bus pretty soon."

We were headed back from New Jersey to Arizona on the later flight and I was exhausted. It had been an amazing month away; just the two of us. Since we'd been gone my tummy had gotten bigger and the whole "I'm going to be a mom" thing was really starting to set in.

"I'm just hoping I leave this tour with the same person I came with," I winked at Eric.

"Warped?" he joked.

"Oh yeah," I laughed, "I start with Kennedy and somehow end with you."

"Does he know about what happen that night yet?" Eric asked biting his nail.

"No," I admitted, "I should probably tell him huh?"

"If you want to," Eric shrugged, "you don't have to."

"I do," I reached for my phone, "I do."

I dialed in Kennedy's number and relaxed in my seat.

"Hello darling," Kennedy answered the phone.

"Hey Kenny," I smiled, "there's something we need to talk about."

"Okay," Kennedy replied confused, "what's up?"

I explained to him the whole story, from the second I stepped out of the hallway to the second I fell asleep in Eric's arms at the hotel. There was an awkward silence until Kennedy finally sighed.

"Wow," he gasped, "this whole time I never knew."

"I'm sorry I never told you, but you deserve to know," I replied.

"So you kissed him, the night before we broke up?" Kennedy asked sounding hurt.

"If I hadn't stopped us, it would have gone further," I truthfully admitted.

"Did you have feelings for him?" Kennedy whispered.

"I guess I always did," I replied, "I just, I tried to ignore it."

"So you loved him, before you stopped loving me?" Kennedy stifled.

"Yes," was all I could reply.

* * *

**thanks for reading!**

reviews = it's almost overrr.


	18. We Will All Be The Greatest part 1

**i decided to break the end into parts; here's part one! :)**

* * *

"Good morning," John groggily groaned as I awoke in his arms.

"Morning." I shifted out of the covers and yawned. The sun was up outside the window and colorful rays shot between the blinds. I looked around the room and shivered. Everything looked different. After a month I still wasn't used to not waking up next to John in our apartment.

John Ohh sat up and rubbed my back, "you want breakfast or something?" he asked stretching.

"You know what I want John," I coldly replied.

"Well seeing as what happened last night, I'm not thinking you want that anymore," John replied trying to lighten the mood.

"John, I'm serious," I shook away from his hold on my back. "Get rid of it."

"Fine," John replied, "but I need my underwear." I looked down at my exposed legs and realized I was still wearing John's boxers. Smirking I whipped them off and handed them to John, "happy?"

"Uhm hm," John's voice cracked as he slipped them on. Nervously he slipped out of bed and pulled open the drawer.

"What's the matter John?" I chuckled sarcastically, "you weren't afraid of it last night."

"Lacey," John rolled his eyes, "I'm not afraid of your vagina."

"See now you just made it awkward," I replied crawling out of bed and finding my pajama pants on the floor.

"Here it is," John held up the tiny vile.

"Get rid of it," I sternly replied.

"What do you want me to do with it?" John asked grasping the vile tightly.

"Fucking flush it, John!" I yelled.

"Fine," John marched out of the room. Following close behind I watched as his hips swiveled, it was almost too sexy for a guy. He pushed the bathroom door open and flipped on the light. I watched our reflections in the mirror and sighed. My hair was a mess, my eyes were tired, no make-up, boy was I sight.

John emptied the vile into the toilet and flushed. "What do I do with this?" he asked referring to the actual tube.

"Throw it away John," I instructed him.

"Lacey, it's glass," he replied shaking his head.

"Oh sorry I guess we'll just have the drug vile recycle man come get it," I replied sarcastically.

"Whatever," John tossed the glass container in the garbage and faced the mirror.

Leaning my head on his shoulder I placed a hand on his chest and sighed. "I don't want you to ever, ever, even think about touching that shit again."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be sorry," I kissed his arm, "just don't do it again. Just call me if you need me."

"Lacey," John cleared his throat, "What are we?"

"What do you mean?" I asked lacing fingers with his.

"I mean, what are we? You've been here a month, and I'm still confused as to your intensions?" John explained.

"My intensions? God John we're not going to prom," I rolled my eyes.

"Lacey I'm serious," John spun and faced me, "what are we?"

"What do you want us to be?" I cooed.

"No Lacey, it's what you want us to be! You're the one with the "maybe boyfriend" of three years at home," John exclaimed.

"Look John I don't know what's going on with John Gomez okay, but whatever it is, we're not together. And why can't we just have fun for now?" I lightly kissed his lips.

"Because Lacey we "just had fun" when we were teenagers, we need to be serious now," John sighed.

"John I am serious," I replied, "and I was serious last night too."

"Serious about what last night?" John asked wrinkling his brow.

"About loving you, John. I love you," I replied.

"I love you too Lacey," John rested his forehead against mine, "but your heart doesn't know what it wants."

"Well right now it wants you," I whispered. John pressed his lips against mine and raced his hands up my sides. I locked my fingers into his hair and kissed back harder. Grabbing my waist John threw me up on the bathroom counter and I leaned my head against the mirror. Wrapping his arms around my torso he kissed down my neck and I tilted my head to the ceiling gasping for air. Soon my butt brushed against the sink and the water turned on. "Shit!" I exclaimed jumping.

"Fucking touch faucets!" John exclaimed.

"Wow John you don't even have my clothes off yet and I'm already wet," I joked.

"You're bad," John swooped me off the couther and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We passed the bedroom and I questioned John threw our marathon of kisses, "where are we going?"

Before he could reply he threw me down on the couch and ripped off my shirt. "The couch?" I laughed, "kinky."

"Shhhh," John placed a finger over my lips, "no talking."

"I didn't know you had rules when it came to this," I rolled my eyes.

John kissed down my stomach and stopped when he got to my tattoo. Running is fingers over it he looked up at me in confusion.

"Just pretend it's yours," I whispered.

"It always has been," John replied before pulling down my pajama bottoms. He kissed my pelvic bone and I shivered.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, sorry," I replied sighing, "and you said no talking."

"No talking," John crawled up my body and crashed his lips into mine. I felt his excitement on my thigh and a tingle sent down my body; this was really about to happen.

Just as John reached to pull down his boxers a knock came up the door. "Just ignore it," John moaned.

"John it's not a phone call, a person is at the door," John replied sitting up.

"But what about…" John pouted.

"I'm sorry," I grabbed my clothes, "I guess now isn't the right time either." As I got off the couch I sighed and closed my eyes. _Was I relieved that didn't just happen?_

Pulling the door open a very pregnant Britta stood before me. Shocked she back away slightly, "Lacey?"

"Hey Britt," I smiled and waved her in.

"You're at John Ohh's house," she looked at me confused.

"I've been here," I laughed.

"For how long?" she asked.

"Since you've been gone," I replied.

"I really hope you just told me your favorite Kelly Clarkson song instead of answering my question," she slammed her keys in her pocket.

"No," I laughed, "I've been here for like a month."

"Lacey what about John, your boyfriend John," she exclaimed.

"What about him? And he's not technically my boyfriend right now," I explained.

"What's that mean? You'll go crawling back to him once you get what you want from John," she replied.

"What I want from John? No, I want John," I exclaimed.

"No you don't Lacey, you might want his dick, but you don't want him," she barked.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled.

"I don't know what I'm talking about? Look who you're talking to Lace! The girl who couldn't let go of Kennedy if she tried! But I know that nothing can or will happen, no why? Because I love Eric more than anything, And you love John!" she exclaimed in one breath.

"Of course I love him, but I, I want…" I stuttered.

"You don't know what you want Lacey," Britta stopped me.

"I want John," I replied.

"Tell me this, who do you want standing next you when all your dreams come true?" she asked.

"I…"

"Don't answer," she replied turning for the door, "tell John my video is going to be released on MTV today and we're having a viewing party at my house. You can come too, your boyfriend will be there."

She slammed the door and I stood there speechless.


	19. We Will All Be The Greatest part 2

**short...but says so muchhh.**

* * *

**Britta's POV-**

I sat on the couch next to Eric as the party took place around me. My video wouldn't be on for a little bit and so far ever thing was smoothly. The door popped open and Kennedy stepped inside looking lost.

"I didn't miss it right?" he asked talking a seat in the recliner.

"Nope," I replied smiling.

"Good," he shook his head, "I can't wait."

"Me too," I agreed. Resting my head on Eric shoulder I placed a hand over my tummy and glanced over at John Gomez. He sat on the love seat looking disconnected. Lacey and John Ohh hadn't shown up yet, thank goodness, and I was greatly anticipating when they would. The last thing I wanted was to see John hurt, he might have trust issues, but he loved her more than anyone.

"John," I called to him, "you alright?"

"Yeah, what?" he shook from his trance, "yeah I'm fine."

"Just checking buddy," I smiled.

"Do you know what time Lacey's coming?" he asked.

Before I could respond the door punched open again and Lacey and John Ohh marched in. John Gomez's eyes fell to the floor and he excused himself from the party.

I squeezed Eric's hand harder and closed my eyes. This was not going to be pleasant.

***

**Lacey's POV-**

I watched as John scrambled to the kitchen and a part of my heart fell. He looked so broken and I didn't want to hurt him. I looked over at John Ohh and he shot me a sympathetic smile.

"I'm gonna go…"

"Go," John waved me to the kitchen, "it's not my place to say you can't."

"Thanks," I walked away without acknowledging his embrace and found John heading for the stairs to the den.

"Hey wait up," I called after him.

"Lacey?" John whipped around, "what are you doing?"

"We need to talk," I replied.

"About what? We're over," John started down the stairs.

"About us," I replied following him down the stairs, "I need to know if we're really over."

"Why? So you can go fuck John Ohh," he spat back.

"John I've had multiple opportunities to do that and it never happens," I exclaimed

"Whatever Lacey! If you want him, be with him!" John replied.

"I don't know what I want," I shouted.

"Well it's been a month since you've wanted me," John sat down on the couch and kicked the coffee table.

"That's funny, because not a second goes by when I don't want you," I calmly admitted.

"If that's true, then why have you been staying with John Ohh for a fucking month?" John replied keeping focus on the ground.

"Because you pushed me away John," I shouted, "you didn't trust me, you were mad all the time."

"Did you ever think I was afraid of losing you?" he yelled back, "look what happened! You're with John Ohh now!"

"I'm not with him," I shook my head.

"Who did you wake up next to this morning?" John asked coldly.

"Not who I wanted to," I replied.

"Lacey don't do this," John shook his head, "you can't have both of us."

"I don't want both of you!" I cried.

"Then who the fuck do you want?" John boomed jumping up from the couch.

A slam overhead made me jump and John grabbed me. "What the fuck was that?" he exclaimed.

We ran upstairs to find Eric pinning someone down in a choke hold on the living room floor. I craned my neck to see who it was…Kennedy!?


	20. We Will All Be The Greatest part 3

**almost over...**

* * *

_**Ten Minutes Earlier…**_

**Britta's POV-**

I watched Lacey follow John into the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief; maybe they will work things out. John Ohh sat down on the couch next to Eric and me and smiled.

"How's my favorite married couple?" he asked.

"Just swell," I replied, "but most importantly, how are you?"

"I'm fine," John replied confused, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe that fact that Lacey has been living with you for a month!" I replied.

"And…" John replied wrinkling his brow.

"She doesn't love you John," I replied, "don't let yourself get hurt."

"She does love me," John shook his head.

"She doesn't John, she only thinks she does," I explained, "You were there to save her, that's all."

"Kinda like Eric was there to save you," Kennedy piped in, "does that mean you don't really love Eric?"

"Kennedy that's completely different," I shot back.

"How so?" Kennedy asked.

"It just is!" I exclaimed.

"Britt, Lacey does love me," John sighed, "I know she does."

"Three years John," I began, "she's been in love with John for three years. You can't just swoop her away and she's going to forget everything."

"One year," Kennedy muttered.

"Kennedy stop!" I shouted.

"Everyone stop!" Eric finally yelled, "John man, Lacey is not in a great place right now, I'm sure she loves you, but not like that. And Kennedy, really you're in my house, show some respect."

"Oh like the respect you showed me the night you kissed MY girlfriend," Kennedy shot back.

"Hey man, that was a long time ago, let it go!" Eric calmly replied.

"Let it go?" Kennedy flew out of the chair, "you kissed my girlfriend, in a hotel bed! You gave her your clothes to wear."

"I was there when you weren't!" Eric exclaimed.

"You were _there_ to steal my girlfriend," Kennedy shouted.

"Let's not forget why she's not your girlfriend anymore!" Eric replied laughing, "You're the fuck up who cheated on her!"

"I had sex ONE TIME with my ex!" Kennedy shouted, "It was a mistake! And it's not like I was getting anything from her anyway!"

"Excuse me!" I exclaimed hopping off the couch, "I was 18 Kennedy, and forgive me if I was a little scared."

"Well you obviously weren't scared when you decided to fuck Eric," Kennedy pointed towards my tummy, "or that wouldn't be there would it?"

"Kennedy you have three seconds to get the fuck out of my house!" Eric yelled.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me? I dare you! You wouldn't hit me, all you know how to do is kiss peoples girlfriends!" Kennedy shouted.

"Kennedy get out now!" I yelled.

"Why? Because I'm right! Eric gets pissed at Brian when you guys kissed when you were drunk…" Kennedy began.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Brian shot up his hands, "don't bring me into this!"

"Eric what you did was no worse than Brian, and you were sober!" Kennedy yelled.

"Look man, I'm sorry your girlfriend wanted me more than she wanted you!" Eric boomed.

"She didn't! And she still doesn't! If she wasn't pregnant she'd be with me right now!" Kennedy shouted.

"You're fucking insane if you think that!" I yelled, "Baby or not we wouldn't be together!"

"That's such a load of crap," Kennedy replied, "and you know it!"

"KENNEDY YOU CHEATED ON ME! I DON'T LOVE YOU; I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" I screamed.

"Well if you aren't going to be with me you might as well respect yourself enough to be with someone other than fucking Halvo," Kennedy spat back.

"That's it!" Eric lunged at Kennedy and wrestled him to the ground.

"Eric stop!" I yelled.

Lacey and John Gomez can flying around the corner as Eric pinned Kennedy into a choke hold.

"What the fuck is going on?" Lacey yelled. I studied their expressions and then dropped my eyes to their hands. Their fingers were laced together and Lacey hand held a firm grip on John's. What had happened in the basement?

"Get the fuck off of me!" Kennedy yelled.

"Get the fuck out of my house," Eric shouted backing away, "or next time I WILL fuck up your face."

Kennedy bolted for the door and I stood in shock. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?


	21. We Will All Be The Greatest part 4

**THIS IS THE ENDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD :)**

* * *

**Lacey's POV-**

I grabbed the last of my bags and threw them into the trunk of the taxi. Yesterday was too much for me and I needed to get away. I hopped in the back and directed the taxi driver to the airport.

"Going to visit family?" he asked.

"I'm going to stay with my sister Gwen in New York," I replied, "I need to get out of Arizona as fast as possible."

"I understand," he replied shaking his head, "sometimes I wish I could get away too."

"Do you have a family?" I asked.

"A wife and two sons," he replied, "Carolyn, John, and Eric."

My heart started racing, "oh wow, sounds great."

"Yeah they're great kids, and my wife is, well, she's the love of my life," the driver replied.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Vincent," he answered.

"That's my dad's name," I replied still in shock.

"Well then your dad must be a pretty cool guy," Vincent laughed.

"He is," I chuckled, "I'm gonna see him soon too."

"Well that's great," Vincent smiled, "family is the most important thing."

"I thought that was love," I replied.

"Well that depends, are you in love?" he asked.

"I thought I was," I sighed.

"Who's the guy?" Vincent asked.

"There are two guys actually," I admitted, "both named John."

"My son?" Vincent asked laughing.

"No, John Gomez and John O'Callaghan," I replied.

"Nope neither of them are my son," he laughed, "Well which one do you want to be with?"

"John," I replied.

"Which John?" he laughed.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"Which one do you love?" Vincent asked.

"I love them both."

"Which one are you in love with?" he asked again.

We pulled up in front of the airport and I hopped out before answering. Grabbing my bags out of the trunk I headed inside and took a seat. Clutching my ticket I checked in and learned my flight had been bumped up because of weather and would be leaving earlier.

"Okay," I replied at the counter, "so when does it leave?"

"In about a half hour," the smiling receptionist answered, "don't worry you won't miss it, it'll be announced over head."

"Oh okay thank you," I replied leaving the counter.

I sat in the lobby and people watched for a while. Soon I grew bored and put one head phone in, trying not to miss the announcement. Leaning back I closed my eyes and tried to just breathe. Soon I'd be in New York with my nieces and nephews, and my parents. I hadn't seen Vincent and April in over a year. I missed them.

Just as I reached the end of my "Top 25 Most Played" playlist the announcement for my flight came overhead and I grabbed my bags. Heading for the terminal I pulled the headphones out of my ears and soon heard someone yelling my name.

"LACEY LACEY WAIT!" a voice called.

I whipped around and met eyes with John.

"John? What are you doing here?" I asked as he ran up to me.

"I can't let you go, not leaving things like this," he replied grabbing my waist.

"John I have to go, I'm gonna stay with Gwen for a while. I need to get away," I pushed his hands away.

"Lacey, please just stay, I need you," John whined.

"John," I sighed and gently grabbed his cheeks, "You're going on tour soon. Go be you, go live. I'll still be here. When things calm down, I'm still gonna be the Lacey that loves you."

"So you do love me?" he whispered before kissing me softly.

"I love you more than the sky loves the moon," I replied, "you're the one I want standing next to me when all my dreams come true."

"Lacey, you can't leave like this, please just stay," he begged.

"John, I have to go," I back away and grabbed my other bag.

"But what am I supposed to do without you?" he called after me.

"Sing our song!" I yelled as I got swept into a traffic jam of people, **"_Can You Find Me? In the Midst of a crowd…"_**

* * *

**THANK YOU TO ANYONE THAT READ. **

**YOU'RE AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU!!! :D**


End file.
